


Let Me Heal You

by owzy



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Med Student! Yoongi, Multi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a lot of idols appear here, a lot of swearing, just a lot of fluff, multi fandom, nothing too graphic, slight mention of death, theres a bit of an age gap between yoongi and jungkook, yoongi has a heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: In which Med Student Yoongi is intrigued by freshman Jungkook who keeps frequenting the campus clinic only to later find out that he is purposely injuring himself so he can see Yoongi.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jimin (BTS)/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> not a lot of college drama but a whole lot of yoonkook fluff and volleyball shenanigans. anyway hope you enjoy and hopefully this puts a smile on your face! 
> 
> if you see a thread fic with the same title on twitter, no you didn't. (but that's mine so dw)

*ages are international ages*  
Seoul National University

  
**Min Yoongi (24)**

4th Year Med Student (6th year in college) (this is based on SNU's website)

currently in his work study

was diagnosed with heart cancer at the age of 5

suffered heart failure at 13, was on a bypass machine for year before receiving a new heart at 14

is not allowed to do sports, feel extreme emotions, or any heart racing activities

the heart he received was Jungkook's older brother's heart

is friends with the volleyball team after being locked in an elevator for 3 hours 2 years ago

**Park Jimin (21) (jersey # 1)**

3rd Year Psychology Major

is into dancing (hella good at it)

plays volleyball together with ot5

team captain

scared the seniors away to become captain (more like woo'ed his way for the title)

**Kim Namjoon (22) (jersey # 2)**

4th Year Political Science Major

is really bad at volleyball but plays it anyway

is a good songwriter

is completely blind to taehyung's blatant flirting

vice captain because he's the only one nice to Jimin

**Jung Hoseok (22) (jersey # 3)**

4th Year Korean Literature Major

is also a good dancer

likes to annoy his Yoongi hyung

plays volleyball with ot5

hated Jungkook for like two weeks bc he saw him flirt with Yoongi

**Moon Taeil (22) jersey # 4)**

4th Year Music Major

is a really good singer 

is friends with IU for some strange reason

has no social media

grumpy grampa of the team

**Kim Taehyung (21) (jersey # 5)**

3rd Year Art Major

likes to sing, make poems, and annoy his namjoon hyung

probably has the hots for him as well

plays volleyball with ot5

looks like he could kill you, but can't, unless you provoke him

**Johnny Suh (21) (jersey # 6)**

3rd Year English Education Major

has something going on with jimin

is best friends with tae²

tallest player

gamer

is looked up by everyone (literally)

**Lee Taeyong (21) (jersey # 7)**

3rd Year Psychology Major

is also a good dancer

goes busking with Jimin from time to time

a giant puppy

Yuta's only one

**Nakamoto Yuta (21) (jersey # 8)**

3rd Year Forest Science Major

a tsundere to everyone (except for Taeyong)

is called a lion for his long hair

has a dorm all to himself 

goes biking at Han River with Namjoon every week

SNU's ace 

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (20) (Jersey # 9)**

2nd year Liberal Studies student

earned the nickname _Ten_ after Taehyung counted his first name letters during his 1st year

is a really good dancer

bad at jokes but Jaehyun laughs at them anyway

used to be the maknae until the 1st years joined

**Qian Kun (20) (jersey # 10)**

2nd year Culinary Major

cooks for the whole team

the only one Yoongi doesn't mind hanging out at the clinic

baby faced

can be chaotic at times (he once put an entire bag of pepper in a dish he cooked just to piss off Jimin)

**Kim Doyoung (20) (jersey # 11)**

2nd Year Arts Major

the only sane one in the team

owns all the brain cells

doesn't know how he ended up in volleyball

**Jung Jaehyun (19) (jersey # 12)**

1st Year Veterinary Student (5 years to go!)

is Hoseok's younger cousin

wants to pursue veterinary since Hoseok hyung wasn't able to

is Hoseok's baby practically

**Jeon Jungkook (19) (jersey # 13)**

1st Year PE Major

plays volleyball together with ot5 after meeting them at the clinic 

met Yoongi in the clinic for a sprained ankle

round bunny

was practically innocent until he joined the team

**Kim Seokjin (25)**

****

Jungkook's General Science professor

SNU's newly appointed volleyball club supervisor

has Namjoon wrapped around his finger

is secretly hated by Taehyung

food enthusiast

just really loves food


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chaos ensues*

**_8:17 AM_ **

**Jimin:** hyung

 **Yoongi:** what is it jimin

 **JM:** can I drop by the clinic

 **YG:** unless you’re dying then no

 **JM:** that’s rude hyung

: I sprained my ankle

 **YG:** that’s the 3rd time this week? Are you sure your bones are okay

 **JM:** why are you asking if my bones are okay and why aren’t you asking if I’m okay

 **YG:** im a doctor im suppose to ask those kinds of things

 **JM:** you’re not a doctor yet

 **YG:** then go ask somebody else then

 **JM:** no wait I’m sorry pls

“Please try not to hurt yourself anymore while playing. Any more damage to your ankle and you’ll end up in the hospital.”

“Look at you, Yoons, always caring about us.”

“No, Im not. I’m just sick of seeing your face at the clinic all the damn time.”

“Sure, Yoongi. Whatever you say.”

“I mean it, Jimin. Now get lost before I kick you out of the door.”

“Oh, hyung. I don’t think your heart will allow you!” Jimin teased as he walked out.

🏐 🩺 [🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺](https://emojipedia.org/stethoscope/)

Despite what other people think, Yoongi actually enjoys Jimin’s and Co.’s Company. He thinks it’s nice to be surrounded by happy people who can uplift his mood whenever he feels down. He met Jimin around two years ago, after being stuck in elevator with his teammates. Jimin was just a freshman then, but Yoongi thinks Jimin has stayed the same throughout. Had it not been for that unfortunate (or fortunate) event, Yoongi thinks he would not have turned out quite like this – Happy and content.

Jimin is his best friend, his confidant, his clarity in the chaos of his mind, and he is the same to Jimin. Although Jimin has other friends – Taeyong from his class, Taehyung and Johnny from the Volleyball team, Yoongi is the only person Jimin can come home drunk to.

🏐 🩺 [🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺](https://emojipedia.org/stethoscope/)

Not even five minutes after Jimin left, Not even letting him breathe in the stingy smell of the disinfectant, Kun comes waddling inside the clinic.

“Oh, Kun! What brings you here?” Ah, there he is, Yoongi’s favorite team member. Only because Kun’s the only one who hasn’t pushed any of his buttons.

“Hyung, do you have any band aids? I have a cut on my palm and it stings when sweat gets on it.”

“How’d you get a cut anyway?” Yoongi asks as he sifts through his drawer for a band aid.

“There was a fray thread at the top of the net and I swiped my hand there after blocking some spikes.”

“And your team captain hasn’t done anything about yet?” Yoongi puts a hand on his waist as he turns to Kun.

“Well, Jimin hyung can’t really do anything about it. We have to wait for the new supervisor to come so we can change the net.”

“You’re getting a new supervisor? What happened to the old one?” Yoongi was now applying the band aid on Kun’s palm.

“He quit after Jimin hyung scared him away.”

“I’m still in awe at how you all find Jimin scary. Like even Johnny is scared of him and he’s the tallest player you have.”

“He’s super scary especially during drills. He gets super serious and it’s cute because he’s small but he’s still scary.”

“He’s not scary.” Yoongi deadpans.

“I know what you mean hyung but you’re not the one playing volleyball.”

“Well, I guess.”

“Anyway, thanks for the band aid hyung. I’ll get going. Don’t want any of them burning the gym down.”

“Ah!” Yoongi remembers something. “Tell Taehyung to drop by today. I need to check if his shoulder is okay.”

“Oh, sure thing, hyung! Have a nice day!” Kun waves off and walks out of the clinic. Yoongi nods and returns his original position before Jimin came earlier – sat in his swivel chair staring at nothing.

Don’t get him wrong he loves it when there’s no patient because he gets some shut eye. And yet he pulls out his phone he receives a text from Hoseok; his most annoying dongsaeng.

**_8:37 AM_ **

**Hoseok:** HYUNG

 **Yoongi:** it’s too early for caps hoseok – ah

 **HS** : THERE’S A FROSH PARTY TONIGHT

: DO YOU WANNA COME

 **YG:** Im not replying to you if you keep on texting me in caps

 **HS:** soz

: anyway do you wanna come

 **YG** : no

 **HS:** but there’ll be new froshies

 **YG:** ask me if I care

 **HS:** well do you care

 **YG:** no

 **HS:** I’m telling jimin you’re coming then

 **YG:** why do I even bother

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Good morning children, my name is Kim Seokjin and I will be your new club supervisor from now on.”

The members all replied a chorus of hellos and nice to meet you while Jimin did a full take on their supposed new supervisor. It’s a new school year Jimin thinks, so it’s not new that they get a new one.

“Now, I know nothing about Volleyball but I will try to be of help to each and every one of you. Now, who’s the team captain? Can you come forward?”

Jimin steps forward. “Ah, you must be Park Jimin? Nice to finally meet you.” Jin holds out his hand for a shake, but Jimin ignores it. Rude, Jin thinks. He retracts his hand and brushed it off and proceeds to look at Jimin. “I look forward to co-managing this team with you.” He beams. Well, at least he’s being nice. "Now,” He claps his hand. “Vice-captain? Please come forward?” He calls. A tall man with toned legs and very defined thighs comes forward.

“I’m Kim Namjoon, vice-captain at your service.” He beams. Oh, God. The dimples.

“Nice to meet you, Namjoon.” They shake hands and smile at each other. Namjoon swears he saw sparks fly right at that instant. “Alright! I’ve been told that 2 members have graduated and you’re currently recruiting. Do you have a person in mind?” Seokjin asks at the group.

“We’re planning on recruiting freshmen since it’ll be a lot easier to train them given their flexible schedule.” Jimin retorts.

“That’s not actually a bad idea, Park. I like the way you think." Jimin smiles at this. “No wonder you’re team captain.” Now Jimin beams at this, liking the attention the supervisor is giving him. “But do you have a specific person in mind? Have you met any froshies?”

“Not yet.” Comes Hoseok’s shaky reply. “But I’m trying to get my younger cousin on board. He played during high school.”

“And I heard he’s hot.”

“Johnny that wasn’t exactly necessary.” Taeil scolds.

“Anyway…” Hoseok continues. “He plays as a setter, so he’ll be a good addition to the team. He can switch with Jimin when he’s tired.”

“But is he any good?” Seokjin continues.

“I guess so?” Hoseok boasts. “But he was MVP for four years straight so I guess he’s good?” He adds.

“Yah! Hoseok – ah! Just say good volleyball genes runs in your family!” Namjoon teases.

“Always such a show off aren’t you, Hoseokie hyung?” Yuta teases.

“What can I say?” Hoseok shrugs.

“It’s okay, hyung. We’re used to it.” Doyoung adds.

“Alright, enough banter children.” Seokjin claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “How about you guys continue to do some drills why I go around and ask you questions while you work. Does that sound okay?” The team replied in choruses of yes and okay. Seokjin thinks this might work out well. He goes around the members and gets to know them better. He has found out that Jimin is actually very hard working and a pretty damn good setter. Johnny is a gentle giant, so is Namjoon. Hoseok is apparently the campus sunshine; always ready to serve smiles to anyone he meets. Taehyung and Taeyong are practically twins and both are a giant ball of energy. Taeil is little laid back but will get annoyed easily if teased by the youngings. Yuta apparently although he may not seem like it, is actually a nature lover and loves being outdoors. Doyoung is the only one with brains in the group. Kun on the other hand is apparently the team’s official cook. Ten has a really long name and is the baby of the group since he’s the youngest.

Practice ends and Seokjin heads back to the faculty. He notices that one professor is still in the room when he enters.

“Ah, Chanyeol – ssi, you’re still here?”

“Oh, yeah. Just finishing grading these essays. They’re a bit long so it takes a while.”

“Yah, why make them do long ones when you can make them do shorter ones? Less work for everyone.”

“I did say only one page. But of course, they think the longer it is the higher their grade.”

“What kind of logic is that?” Seokjin laughs.

“Who knows. Now I gotta read twelve more. You can go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, then. See you tomorrow, Chanyeol – ssi.” Seokjin waves and exits the faculty. His first day as a volleyball club supervisor was a success.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party!
> 
> (dw it's not Jackson's party)

“This party sucks.” Was the first thing out of Yoongi’s mouth. “I can’t believe I chose to come here instead of sleep.” Comes another complaint.

“Oh, cheer up, hyung. You need to live a little.” Is what Ten came up with.

“By living a little I’m actually shedding my life span away.” Yoongi retorted.

“Ah, hyung!” Johnny drapes his arms over his tiny hyung’s shoulder. “No need to be so pessimistic.” He added. “We’re not telling you to drink your life away or anything like that. We just want to see you outside the clinic is all.”

“He’s right, you know? You’re always stuck in there. And look,” Hoseok purses. “You’re so pale.” He deadpanned.

“I hate the sun.”

“I’m hurt, hyung. As the campus sunshine that hurts a lot.”

“Good. Then stay away from me.” Yoongi teased.

“Hyuuuuung! Don’t be like that!”

“Where is everyone anyway? Why is it only you three?”

“Ah, Jimin and Taeyong are still busking in Hongdae and Tae and Joon are God knows where. Doyoung and Kun ditched us. Yuta’s somewhere where there's a lot of trees probably.” Hoseok explains.

“Taehyung hyung and Namjoon hyung are probably doing the deed somewhere on campus. My bet is the club room.”

“How can you say that? Ten that’s disgusting! You know I always come first to the club room every day!”

“If you see a condom just pick it up and throw it in the bin. No need to make a fuss, Johnny.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one that’s gonna see the aftershock!”

“Are they even a thing? Doesn’t Namjoon like Professor Kim?” Yoongi wonders.

“The new supervisor?”

“Yeah, Joonie came to the clinic today and gushed all about it.”

“It’s probably not that serious, I suppose? I mean this is Namjoon hyung we’re talking about.” Ten argues.

“But why does Namjoon come to you to gossip and why not to me and Taeil? I Feel so betrayed.”

“It’s because I can keep a secret.”

“But you told us that he came to you to gush about Professor Kim though.” Johnny replied.

“Oh, shit you’re right.” Yoongi gasped.

“Anyway, enough of this chitchat. We came here to party so let’s do just that!”

The next few hours became a blur to Yoongi. He wasn’t really paying attention to the froshies introducing themselves. He doesn’t need to though. He’s only here for another year and he can finally kiss goodbye this campus. He’s been through this frosh party for five years, this being the sixth. To say Yoongi had memorized the event flow would be an understatement. First the student council does an opening remark, then the froshies introduces themselves, and then the council does a recap and a closing remark, and then booze. Overflowing booze for everyone. That Yoongi liked, but not so much. Jimin on the other hand, is an entirely different situation.

_**12:06 am** _

**Yoongi:** Jimin – ah, don’t drink so much. You have a presentation tomorrow

 **Jimin:** hyuing

 **YG** : ofc you’re drunk

 **JM:** hpw do I tell joohny I loerve him

 **YG:** pull yourself together

 **JM:** but I lovw him

 **YG** : but you said so yourself that he’s your teammate

 **JM:** y doess he have tp be attrsctie

Yoongi can see Jimin downing his beer in one swig and that really worries him a lot. Jimin is that type of drunk that will end up doing something completely outrageous and have no memory of it come morning. And it’s quite scary now that drunk Jimin is thinking about Johnny. Because Yoongi knows, Yoongi knows, dear God that if drunk Jimin confesses to Johnny right now, the entire team will crumble apart. Yoongi walks over to Jimin, all the while avoiding other people on his way. He does bump into one freshie though, but he pays no attention to it. He looks at the freshie and mutters a sorry and walks away. He was cute, Yoongi thinks. But he has other important things to do now. And by things he means getting Jimin out of trouble.

“Jimin – ah!” He calls out. The younger looks at him and drops his phone. Yoongi picks it up and saw a glimpse of the messages on display. Ah, fuck. Yoongi thought. It was Johnny’s.

_**12:15 AM** _

**Jimin:** Johnnnnnyyyyy

 **Johnny:** I’m guessing you’re drunk?

 **JM:** whu does everone thinf im druink

 **JN:** typos

 **JM:** but I tedt in typia all thr time

 **JN:** nah this is your drunk typo

 **JM:** no its noat

: see I cen type wo typos

: now conr get me oiut of herea

 **JN:** wait where am I supposed to take you?

 **JM:** youar doprm room 👉👈

 **JN:** are you tired?

: alright

 **JM:** yrs pls 💜 💚 💜 💚 💜 💚

Yoongi facepalms himself, completely baffled by what Jimin had done. He’s going to regret this, he thinks. But what could possibly go wrong? He’s just going to let Jimin sleep on his dorm after all. It’s not like Johnny knows what’s up anyway. Speak of the devil;

“Ah, hyung! Is Jimin okay? I’ll take care of him so you can still party.”

“It’s okay, Johnny. I’m going to head back as well. I can’t run the clinic with a headache.”

“Okay, let’s all leave together, then?”

“Okay.”

“Kay, I’ll just tell Taeyong we’re leaving.”

Johnny bids farewell to the members and they all leave the function room with a passed out Jimin on Johnny’s’ back.

“It’s funny Jimin got drunk so fast tonight.” Johnny thought out loud.

“He was probably drinking already while he was busking with Taeyong” Yoongi supplies.

“But at least they had fun, both of them.”

“Too much fun can kill you, kiddo.”

“Not all of us are like you, Yoongi hyung.”

“Hey, fuck you!” He smiles. “It’s not like I WANTED to have a weak heart.”

“I know. It’s just that you’re always anti – fun despite being friends with all of us.”

“It’s not like I had a choice to begin with.” Yoongi scoffed.

“You could have ignored us.”

“And what? Keep to myself for the whole three hours we were stuck in there? I know I’m anti – social but I’m not THAT anti – social. I need someone to talk to too, you know?”

“You’re cute, hyung.”

“Don’t say stuff like that or Jimin will hear you.”

“It’s fine, hyung. It’s not like I have eyes for anybody else anyway.”

Did Yoongi just hear that right? Did Johnny just confess to him about Jimin? Is this what he thinks this is?

“Tall boy said what now?” Yoongi was shocked, truthfully, who wouldn’t?

“Nothing, hyung. Let’s just go.”

“NO, NO, NO. Are you both out of your minds? You can’t date one another! At least while you’re still both in uni!” The older explains.

“It’s fine, hyung!” Johnny reassures. “It’s not like I’m gonna do anything about it.”

“You do realize that if the administration finds out you’re both going to be dismissed, right?”

“I know, hyung. That’s why I’m not gonna do anything about it. It’s for the best, no matter how hard it is going to be for the both us.”

“Does Jimin even know that you like him back?”

“No.” He answers quickly. “At least not that I know of? Who knows?” He shrugs. “Jimin catches on to things pretty easily. Dear God, no. It’s going to be a lot harder for him if he knows I like him, too. So please don’t tell him, hyung!”

“I won’t.” Yoongi assures. “I don’t want to see Jimin get hurt too. He has too much on his plate right now and I don’t want to add to it.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Just promise me one thing, Johnny.”

“What is it?”

“When the time comes, when it’s okay for the both of you, please don’t hurt him, okay?”

“I won’t. I probably love him too much already by that time.”

“That’s gross but that’s what I wanted to hear.” Yoongi smiles.

By that time, they had already reached the dorms. Yoongi bids them farewell and sees them inside. This was a long day, Yoongi thinks. And he just can’t wait to go back to his apartment and sleep. Ah, sleep. Yoongi misses sleep.

_**2:46 AM** _

**Yoongi:** are you still awake, namjoon – ah?

 **Namjoon:** yea im awake y?

 **YG:** jimin might have a hangover tomorrow so pls look after the team

 **NJ:** sure thing hyung

 **YG:** thank you

: and where were you all night? Ten said you did the nasty with tae

 **NJ:** Ten said what

 **YG:** the nasty. With tae

 **NJ:** im going to beat that kid

 **YG:** oh don’t be so offended

: he was probably right

 **NJ:** HYUNG

: you know tae and I don’t swing that way

: we’re just friends

 **YG:** how intriguing

: both of you

 **NJ:** what?

_**2:59 AM** _

**Yoongi:** I’m going to beat joon

 **Hoseok:** u ok hyung?

 **YG:** how is he so fkin blind

 **HS:** wanna tell me whats going on?

 **YG:** I told him abt how we thought him and tae we’re doing it

: and you know what he just said? He said they’re just friends

: is he fkin blind

 **HS:** calm down hyung

: im sure he’s just confused

 **YG:** how is he confused taes been flirting with him for 2 yrs now

: he’s one dense mthfker

: I feel bad for tae

 **HS:** its fine

: joon will come around

 **YG:** and if he doesn’t? istg im going to punch him hobi

 **HS:** seeing u so worked up is so funny

 **YG:** this isn’t funny

: I genuinely think hes playing dumb on purpose

: whats all that 148 iq if ur not gonna use it on important things

: I mean I thought yuta was bad with his crush on yong but at least that tsundere came around and confessed and now look? They’re together

 **HS:** HYUNG

: calm down

: this is so funny wtf

 **:** I know they're a thing but they can't go public abt it still.

 **YG:** fuck the rules

 **HS:** hyung go to sleep

: this isn’t good for your heart

 **YG:** fuck this shit

: gn hoseok

: oh fuck joon texted me again

 **HS:** gn hyung

: I hope you don’t dream about tae motorboating joon

 **YG:** fuck u hoseok

_**3:17 am** _

**Namjoon:** did u fall asleep?

 **Yoongi:** ah no sorry joon

: my dad called

 **NJ:** ah. Anyway hyung pls don’t think abt me and tae like that

: he’s like a little bro to me

 **YG:** little bro yeah

: u meant sugar baby?

 **NJ:** HYUNG NO

: u know I cant date him bc of the rules

 **YG:** rules were meant to broken, namjoon

 **NJ:** rules were made for everyone to abide by

 **YG:** always so political

 **NJ:** pol sci major

 **YG:** right

 **NJ:** yoongi hyung

: I know you have everyone’s best interest at heart

: but it just doesn’t work that way

 **YG:** I know

: im sorry for getting in ur business

: im all talk for someone who’s never had a lover

 **NJ:** its okay hyung

: now go to sleep

: it’s not good for ur heart to be up so late

 **YG:** stop being nice to me I was so rude to you

: cuss me out

: and why is everyone always telling me to go to sleep

: when I do sleep ur all mad

: when I don’t sleep ur all still mad

: tf am I suppose to do?

 **NJ:** goodnight hyung

 **YG:** answer me first!!!

 **NJ:** it’s bc we care abt u

: u may be the oldest but we all care abt u

 **YG:** im not a baby!

 **NJ:** whatever you say yoongi hyung

: goodnight

 **YG:** !!!!!!

: goodnight joon

Yoongi locks his phone and places it on his nightstand. It’s not his fault he just wants his friends to be happy. Screw that dumb rule that forbids players from dating one another. He lets his mind wander a bit more about the team until his brain makes him remember that kid he bumped into earlier. He was cute, Yoongi’s not gonna lie. The first thing he noticed about the kid was the mole under his lower lip, and then his tall nose, and how his eyes are so big and and so round, and maybe even the fact that his white shirt clung onto his torso in all the right way and – wait, he shouldn’t be thinking about the froshie. He doesn’t even know the kid’s name or what department he’s from. Ah, what a lost cause this was. No, Yoongi, you have to sleep. You’re on duty tomorrow. SLEEP, MIN YOONGI, SLEEP!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoonkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm kinda digging this one worded summary

“So, are you lot going to explain where the hell you guys were last night?”

“We ditched because we felt like it.” Doyoung shrugs.

“I fell asleep somewhere and when I woke up it was dawn.” Yuta deadpans.

“THAT’S NOT THE PROPER WAY TO TALK TO YOUR HYUNGS.” Taeil scolds. “And what the fuck, Yuta.”

“Look, we’re sorry, okay? You know we both hate parties.” Kun apologizes.

“And besides, why are you so angry at us? Taehyung hyung and Namjoon hyung skipped the party also!” Doyoung counters.

“They were excused.” Hoseok counters.

“And what kind of lame excuse was that?”

“Enough to get us out of trouble.” Taehyung teases. The younger two groans frustratedly. “I’m kidding! My classes ran so late last night because my professor was absent all week. We basically had to catch up with the curriculum. By the time he finished it was past nine pm and I was just tired so I ditched. Fell asleep as soon as I got back to the dorms.”

“It’s true! He never even got to remove his shoes!” Johnny adds.

“I don’t know about Joonie hyung though. Where were you last night?” Taehyung asks.

“I binged watched Noragami all night because I have no life.” Namjoon deadpans.

“Fucking weeb.” Jimin laughs.

“I’m sorry.” Namjoon smiles, dimples on full display.

“Ah, enough talk about where was who last night! Taeyong dismisses the conversation. “Let’s just start practice, okay?”

“Taeyong’s right! Forget about everything that’s not related to volleyball and focus on practice! We have games coming up and we can’t afford to lose!” Yuta announces.

“Why do you only respond to Taeyong hyung?” Ten sends a confused look to Yuta. Yuta just glares at him in response.

“Never mind me asking, then.” Ten looks down at his shoes.

“Alright, enough. This headache isn’t going anywhere and us bickering isn’t going to help. Let’s just start practice so I can sleep.” Jimin supplies.

“Yes, captain!” The team choruses.

“I’m so sorry I’m late everyone! But I’m here now!” Seokjin enters the gym.

“Ah, Professor Kim! Good morning!” Namjoon greets. Taehyung on the other hand cusses under his breath.

“Good morning, Namjoon – ah! And everyone else! Let’s start practice, shall we?” The team replies. “By the way, here’s the new net you guys were asking for.”

“Thank you, Professor Kim. This really helps us a lot!” Jimin puts on his fakest smile on display. Of course, Seokjin sees right through the kid.

“It’s my pleasure, Jimin – ah. Now, on to your practice!”

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

Yoongi was sat in his swivel chair, mindlessly playing Adorable Home on his phone when a student walks into the clinic limping. To Yoongi’s surprise, it was the very same kid he bumped into last night. The very same kid he was thinking about, the very same kid he dreamed about, the very same –

Yoongi loses his trail of thoughts and quickly scrambles to his feet, cutting Molly’s nails long forgotten. The kid was startled a bit, but Yoongi dismisses that thought.

“Excuse me?” The kid starts.

Uh, can I – can I help you?” Yoongi stutters.

“Yes? I sprained my ankle this morning. I was hoping maybe you have a cold spray for it?” The kid asks.

“Oh, yeah. Come sit down on the bed.” He orders. The kid does as he’s told and removes his dad sandals. DAD SANDALS, Yoongi snorts. This kid is supposed to be what? Nineteen? What’s his business wearing dad sandals to uni.

“What’s your name?” Yoongi starts as he looks through his cabinet for the spray.

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” So buff kid has a name, then, Yoongi thinks.

“How’d you sprain your ankle?” Yoongi was now spraying Jungkook’s right ankle.

“I was running late this morning so I ran to class. I tripped on my toe and fell. I sprained my ankle as I fell down.” He explains.

“That’s tough, kid. Maybe try not wearing your sandals while running.”

“I woke up late so I didn’t have time to dress up!” He defends. “I literally wore whatever I saw first.” He pouts. Oh no, not the pout.

“Did you even shower?”

“Of course, I did! Even if my roommate didn’t wake me up, I still had time to shower! It’s why I was running late.”

“Alrighty, kid. Just try not to run so much. You know you’re not allowed to run in the hallways, right?”

“I know.”

“Good, cause if you get caught you get a written memo. Three written memos and – “

“I get expelled. I know.” Jungkook finished his sentence. “Thank you, by the way. It hurts less now.”

“Good. That means the spray is doing his job. Now when you get back to your dorm apply some ice on it to help lessen the swelling more, alright?”

“Okay, I can do that.”

Good. You’re good to – “

“Yoongi hyuuuung!” Jimin’s voice booms inside the clinic.

go now...” Yoongi finishes his sentence.

“Hyung! Can you treat my swollen finger?” Doyoung complains.

“Me, too! My shoulder hurts a lot!” Hoseok chimes in.

“Yoongi hyung I think I have a tummy ache!” Ten shouts through all the noise.

Jungkook was so bewildered by the sudden commotion he completely forgot what he was going to say.

Finally, six members of the volleyball team comes into Yoongi and Jungkook’s view.

“Oh, hello!” Jimin greets. “Would you like to join the volleyball club?”

“Uh…” Jungkook scratches his ear.

“We’re currently looking for new members! And you look like someone who is into sports.” Hoseok smiles.

“Let me… think about it?”

“Oh, come on now! Don’t think about it! Join the team!” Kun coos.

“Ah, guys! Don’t scare him away!” Yoongi scolds.

“I’m Jimin, captain of the volleyball team!” Jimin introduces himself as he holds out his hand for a shake.

“Hi?” Jungkook shakes his hand.

“And I’m Hoseok! Campus Sunshine! You’ve probably heard about me!” Hoseok proudly states.

“It’s too early in the semester to be this self-conceited, Hoseok – ah.”

“Never mind this grumpy med student and join us!” Hoseok dismisses Yoongi’s insult. “These lot are a few our members! That’s Jimin! He’s our team captain!” Hoseok points to Jimin as Jimin offers them a smile. “This is Doyoung! He’s a second year and he’s our wing spiker!” Hoseok points to Doyoung as Doyoung waves at him. “This is Kun! He’s our team nutritionist!” Yoongi scoffs at that. “And that’s Ten! He’s our maknae!” Ten bows and then waves at him. “And Jae -” Hoseok looks around. “He was just here with us? Anyways, we have a lot of fun you see so I don’t see a bad side if you join!”

“Again…” Jungkook scratches his head again. “Please let me think about it.” He politely replies.

“Alright! Come to the gym if you’ve decided, okay?” Jimin offers.

“Yes, I will.” Jungkook bows. “I’ll be going then since I have class. Thank you so much! Uh?” He looks at Yoongi.

“Yoongi.”

“Thank you so much, Yoongi - nim.” Jungkook bows.

“Don’t mention it. Oh, and I’m not a doctor. Just a student intern on his sixth year in college.”

“Ah, then thank you so much, Yoongi sunbaenim.” He bows again.

“It’s okay, kiddo.”

“I’ll be off then!” Jungkook grins. He waves goodbye to all of them and leaves the clinic.

Yoongi smiles as he exits. Ah, what a nice kid he was, Yoongi thought.

“You’re smiling so much, hyung.” Jimin breaks the silence. (a/n: I had to lmaooo)

“Piss off, guys.” Is what Yoongi came up with.

“On the bright side you won’t be NBSB anymore.”

“Are you guys for real?” He directs towards no one. “I met him today. TODAY.”

“Love at first, it is.” Hoseok concludes.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

Jungkook walks out the clinic with a mildly painful ankle and a head full of confusion. There he spots his roommate waiting by the hallway, dressed in the same uniform as the members of the volleyball team?! What?

“Yah! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier this morning!” Jungkook scans Jaehyun’s outfit from head to toe. Yep, he can’t be mistaken, it’s the same as the as the volleyball members. “And since when did you join any sport?”

“Ah, Jungkook – ssi! I’m sorry about that.” Jaehyun scratches his head. “You looked so peaceful sleeping this morning and I know you also slept late last night. I just didn’t want to ruin your sleep.” He smiles apologetically.

“I’d rather ruin my sleep than my grades!”

“I’m, sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you! I promise!” He assures. “What were you doing in the clinic anyway?”

“I hurt my ankle because someone forgot to wake me up this morning.” Jungkook teases. “But it’s all good now. I got a spray on it so it’ll be fine. And you? What are you doing here?” Jungkook continues.

“I’m waiting on my teammates. They said they have something to get from the intern manning the clinic.”

“You mean Yoongi sunbaenim?” Jungkook tilts his head to the side.

“I think? I don’t know his name, yet.” Jaehyun explains.

“Ah, well whatever it is, I better get going. I’ll be late for my next class.”

“Okay, see you at the dorm!” Jaehyun smiles. “Oh, by the way!”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna join the volleyball club? It’s not so bad, I swear! The members are nice and so I have someone to talk to as well.” Jaehyun shyly asks.

“Why is everyone asking me to join? I mean, I’ll think about it.”

“Is that what you told them?”

“Yeah. I mean it. And now that I know you’ll be there I guess it won’t be so bad.” Jungkook offers him a smile.

“Thanks, Jungkook – ssi. I promise you won’t regret it if you join!”

“Alright.” He smiles. “I better get going now, okay?”

“Okay, bye, roommie!”

“Bye, roommie!” He copies Jaehyun’s nickname for him.

The two bid one another farewell and Jungkook walks off.

Maybe volleyball won’t be so bad after all, he thinks.

Jungkook was walking to the general direction of his classroom when he bumps into someone.

“Oof.” He mutters. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where – “

“Ah, Jeon – ssi. What’s the use of your eyes if you’re not going to use it properly?” His professor scolds him.

“Professor Kim.” Comes Jungkook’s shaky reply.

“I hope you’re not running late today?”

“No, I’m not, professor. I just went to the bathroom.” He lied.

“Then I see nothing wrong with us coming in to class together, then?”

“No, professor.” His professor gave him a creepy smile and they both walked to class together. As they enter, his classmates all look at him and proceeds to sit at the middle. He thought that if he sits at the back then Professor Kim might call him out for it, so the middle section is a good call. He takes out his laptop and readies himself for class. He taps away as the class went on, taking notes of the important detail – but it’s not like he’ll review them anyway.

_**5:48 pm** _

**Yoongi:** Jimin

 **Jimin:** hyung

 **YG** : come over

 **JM:** as your best friend im gonna have to say no

 **YG:** tf? I just wanna drink

 **JM:** YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK, REMEMBER?

 **YG:** whats w the caps all of a sudden ur gonna give me a heart attack

 **JM:** DON’T JOKE LIK E THAT

: im sorry no more caps

: I can’t drink hyung, sorry. Taeyong and I are gonna practice a new dance routine

 **YG:** is taeyong more important than me?

 **JM:** hyung don’t text like that you know you’re more important to me

: its just that taeyong and I have been planning for this routine for a while now

 **YG:** I understand

: I’ll just ask taeil to drink with me, then

 **JM:** come on yoongi hyung don’t be like that

: I love you

 **YG:** your affection is good but I need a drinking buddy

 **JM:** don’t be so difficult hyung

 **YG:** I’m not difficult 😫

 **JM:** ALRIGHT

: I’ll text yong to see if we can reschedule our practice

 **YG:** yay!

_**5:50 PM** _

**Jimin:** taeyong – ah

 **Taeyong:** yeah?

 **JM:** can we resched our practice

 **TY:** aw how come?

 **JM:** yoongi hyung is having those days

 **TY:** oh

: it’s okay jimin

 **JM:** r u sure? I don’t want to seem like a bother

 **TY:** it’s okay. It’s just practice

: but if something were to happen to yoongi hyung then that would be a problem

 **JM:** ur so nice taeyong – ah

 **TY:** jimin it’s okay

: besides you’re my captain I have to be nice to you

 **JM:** wtf and here I thought we were friends

 **TY:** lmao

: tell me what hyung confesses when he’s drunk

 **JM:** sure sure

: duty calls!

_**5:53 PM** _

**Jimin** : taeyong said it’s okay

 **Yoongi:** yaaaaaaaaaaay!

: bring chicken wings when you get here

: booze is ready

 **JM:** ok ok be there in a few

Jimin arrives at Yoongi’s apartment outside of the campus, chicken wings in tow and places the chicken wings on his table. They both sat down and opened a bottle each. Jimin had been impatient ever since Yoongi had asked him to come over so he gets to the point quickly.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jimin’s voice was laced with concerned.

“I’m fine, Jiminnie. I’ve just been thinking.” Ah, there it was; the nickname that slips out when it’s just the two of them. “It’s my last year in school and I’m kinda worried of what comes next.” Yoongi confesses.

“I know it must be hard, hyung. But life goes on. There’s nothing we can do but accept whatever life throws at us.”

“I just feel like I’m doing all of this,” he gestures at the air. “and yet I’m only on borrowed time.” Jimin knows exactly what Yoongi had been thinking about.

“Hyung, stop talking as if you’re gonna die soon! You’re not! Relax, will you? You were the one who told me that the heart you got was a healthy one, correct?” Yoongi nods. “So why are you so afraid that it’s going to malfunction anytime soon? You’re gonna become a doctor soon and you’ll save so many lives! Just think about that, okay?”

“It’s hard, Jiminnie.” Yoongi takes a swig at his beer.

“It’s not that hard, hyung. Maybe you just haven’t found someone or something worth living for.”

“I have you.” Yoongi counters.

“No, no.” Jimin shakes his head. “Someone who makes your heart skip a beat, or makes your blood rush, or just give you all that tingly feeling inside.”

“Someone who’s going to give me cardiac arrest, then?”

“That’s not what I mean! Stop being so sarcastic!” Jimin scolds. “You get what I’m trying so say, right? Someone who will make living worthwhile that you won’t think about all the negative stuff.” Jimin adds.

“But you’re already that person to me, Jiminnie.”

“And you are to me!” Jimin smiles. “But every Jimin needs a Johnny, you know?”

“Ah, right. That kind of person, huh?”

“Yeah, hyung. That kind of person.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook joins the volleyball team

“Hello, my name is Jeon Jungkook and I look forward to working with all of you.” Jungkook bows at the members.

“Ah, I knew you’d come around, kiddo!” Hoseok smiles victoriously.

“I figured I’d give it a try since Jaehyun won’t stop talking about you guys for the past two weeks.”

“Yep, he’s Hobi hyung’s little cousin alright.” Doyoung teases.

“It’s like excessive talking runs in their blood.” Kun agrees.

“So, what’s your major, then?” Taehyung asks.

“I’m a PE major.”

“See? I was right when I said he looked like he was into sports.” Hoseok was getting too proud.

“Hyung, I think we can all see he’s into sport with his monster thighs.” Johnny jokes.

“Can you not scare him away? It’s his first day for crying out loud!” Taeil scolds the younger members.

“So he’s got the looks, but does he have the skills?” Yuta asks to no one in particular.

Jungkook awkwardly smiles at the confrontation happening before him, but he thinks to himself that he’ll get used to the banters one of these days.

“Ah, it’s my first time trying volleyball.” Jungkook turns to Yuta. “But I promise I’ll give it my best!”

“Alright, Jeon – ssi, let’s see what you’ve got!” Taeyong challenges.

“Taeyong’s our libero so I’m sure he can receive any ball you throw at him.” Jimin adds.

“Yeah, any ball.” Doyoung repeats the last words for emphasis.

“Funny, he hasn’t caught mine yet.” Yuta adds.

“I’’m going to sew both your mouth shut.” Taeil warns.

Jungkook gets ready to serve a ball, getting cheers from Jaehyun and Hoseok. That is, of course, until the team supervisor arrives.

“Ah, I’m so sorry I’m late yet again chi – Jungkook?” Seokjin tilts his head to the side. “Fancy seeing you here!” he smiles.

“Ah, Professor Kim, good afternoon to you.” Jungkook bows.

“You know him?” Ten mouths at him.

“He’s my Gen Sci professor. I didn’t know he was your supervisor, Jaehyun?” Jungkook looks at Jaehyun, big eyes piercing right through his face.

“Ah, I didn’t think it was that important?” Jaehyun shrugs.

“Of course, it’s not.” Jungkook deadpans.

“So, what were you doing just then?” Seokjin smiles at his student.

“Oh, I was about to serve this ball to Taeyong sunbaenim over there.” Jungkook points to Taeyong’s general direction.

“Ah, I see, I see! Carry on, then!” Seokjin dismisses the conversation and Jungkook serves the ball. It flies over the net but falls a few inches short to where Taeyong was standing. But being the libero he is, was able to move just in time to receive the ball and volley it back on the opposite side. Jungkook receives the ball with his arms and sends it flying up in the air before spiking it back on Taeyong’s side of the court, but unfortunately for Taeyong, he was able to touch the ball but it ends up flying past him still – a win for Jungkook.

Jaehyun cheers for his roommate and Jimin gives him two thumbs up. He guesses that’s all the approval he needs to be part of the team.

_**6:10 PM** _

**Jungkook:** hello

**Hoseok:** Jungkook – ssi! Welcome to the gc!

**Johnny:** welcome!

**Doyoung:** aye welcome newbie

**Taehyung** : in celebration of our new members lets go out to eat!

**Kun:** is everyone invited?

**Taeil:** yeah everyone

: except you

**Kun** : ☹

: ur mean hyung

**Yuta:** can we pls stop flooding this gc and actually make plans if we’re gonna eat out pls

**Jimin** : I agree

**Jungkook** : where’s jaehyun?

**Jaehyun:** im here roomie

**Johnny** : roommie my heart

**Taehyung:** that’s so fucking cute

: why are the 1st years so fucking cute

**Namjoon:** you can stop with the f bomb tae

**Taehyung:** f bomb be instead

**Yuta:** what tae said but to the other tae

**Jimin** : ANYWAYS

**Taeyong:** yuta wtf keep it down there are children here

**Jimin:** lets meet at the campus gate by 7

: dinners on me

**Johnny:** someone made some big bucks

**Jimin** : -_-

**Taeil:** do we invite yoongi hyung?

**Kun** : nah let the gramps sleep

**Doyoung** : agreed

**Chittaphon:** agreed

**Yuta:** can I sleep as well

**Johnny:** NO tf

**Jimin:** Jungkook and jaehyun pls come as well

**Jaehyun:** aye captain

**Jungkook:** yes jimin sunbaenim

**Taeyong:** ah drop the formalities kid you can call us hyungs

**Chittaphon:** wait who’s older than you and jae?

**Jaehyun:** my bdays on feb 14

**Jungkook:** mines on sept 1

**Taehyung:** fuck even their bdays are cute

**Johnny:** pls excuse tae he’s just going through an emotional roller coaster as of the moment

: where’s hobi hyung he hasn’t replied yet

**Jimin:** he’s probably getting ready

: you know how he is

**Hoseok:** IM HERE MOTHERFUCKERS

**Taeil:** NO SWEARING

**Hoseok:** sorry

**Jimin:** alright now that everyone’s seen the chat, I expect all of you to be at the gates no later than 7:01. Anyone late can pay for their own meal.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

It’s been a couple weeks and Jungkook has well-adjusted to his new teammates. He’s never been a team sport type of person (or any sport for that matter) but he thinks he can’t live without his teammates now. The only downside of having eleven hyungs and one same aged friend constantly on your back? Non-stop pestering. Sure, it’s nice to have someone tutor you on some of your subjects but to constantly have at least one hyung following you around (it was mostly Ten since he used to be the maknae) was awful. Downright awful.

“Ten hyung, it’d be nice if I could take a dump without you inside the cubicle.”

“But I wanted to talk to you!” Ten pouts.

“Can’t it wait? Besides, can you take the smell? I ate spicy chicken for lunch today.”

“A great hyung will go to the ends of the earth for their dongsaeng.”

“Hyung, I love you, I really do, but please let me take a dump in peace.”

“Fine.” Ten huffs defeatedly.

Ten leaves the cubicle and Jungkook was able to take a dump alone. Peace and quiet.

(a/n: that was crack sorry)

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Jungkook, watch out!” Before Namjoon’s words even registered in his brain, he had already collided with Johnny and fell to the ground. Great, he thinks. Now it’s his left ankle that’s twisted.

‘Oh, my god, Kook! I’m sorry!” Johnny immediately apologizes and helps him up. He couldn’t though, because the moment he tried to put some of his weight on his left foot, a sharp pain shot up throughout his body.

“Fuck, it hurts a lot.” Jungkook winces in pain.

“Can you walk?” Concern was etched on Jimin’s small face.

“I can limp just fine.”

“KOOK THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR YOUR SARCASM!” Jimin scolds the younger. “Ten! Take Jungkook to the clinic.” He orders. Ten obliges and piggy backs Jungkook all the way to the clinic.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry if I’m heavy.”

“Like I said, a great hyung will go to the ends of the world for their dongsaeng.” Ten smiled.

“Do you hate me that much?” Jungkook laughs.

“Hate you? I love you! I’ve always wanted a younger sibling and now I have you and Jaehyun to baby around!” He jokes. “I’ve always been the youngest everywhere I go; my family, my friends, even in the team. It feels nice to finally have someone to take care of.”

“Is that why you would come with me even to the bathroom?”

“That was a bit extreme I’d admit, but I just get excited every time I see you, our little maknae.”

“I’m not little.”

“You are in our eyes.” Ten winks at him.

When they finally got to the clinic Yoongi was still treating another student. Ten plops Jungkook down on the bed.

“Do you want me stay?” Ten cooes at him.

“I’m fine, hyung. It’s just a twisted ankle. I’m not gonna die.” He smiles. “Unless Yoongi sunbaenim tries to kill me, then please call my parents and tell them I love them and that I let the dog eat off of the floor all the time.”

“Ten?” Yoongi calls out to them. “Jungkook? What happened?”

“Hello, Yoongi sunbaenim!” Jungkook greets a bit enthusiastically. “I just twisted my ankle is all.”

“Ah, I see. Let’s put some spray on it and a cold compress. Ten why don’t you let Jungkook lie down.” Yoongi orders.

Jungkook lies down as Ten tells him to and looks around the clinic. It’s bright and white and smells a lot like a hospital. Yoongi was still tending to the other student. She seems to have a cut on her arm. As Yoongi finishes with the other student, Jungkook and Ten make plans about eating out together.

“Alright, you two. Mind telling me what happened?” Yoongi now has their full undivided attention.

“I collided with Johnny hyung and twisted my ankle on my way down.”

“You sure do twist your ankle a lot when you fall down.”

“It’s a talent of mine.” Jungkook jokes.

“Left or right?”

“Left.” Yoongi then lifts his left foot carefully and places in on top of a pillow for elevation. He sprays a generous amount on his ankle and applies a cold compress soon after.

“You’re gonna have to stay here until the swelling subsides a bit.”

“Ah, then I’ll get going then. I’ll tell Jimin hyung you stayed behind.”

“Okay, thanks hyung.”

“Anything for you, Kookie.” Ten smiles at them both. “Excuse me, then!” He waves them goodbye and leaves the clinic, silence finally engulfing Jungkook and Yoongi.

“So, you’re here again.” Yoongi starts. “And I see you’ve finally decided to join the volleyball club.”

“Yeah.” The younger replies.

“How’s that going for you?” Yoongi inspects his ankle, soft fingertips running along his foot. No, Jungkook. This is not the time for you to get a boner.

“It’s going okay, I guess. All the members are nice and they all joke with me already.”

“Ah, the fourth years have always been like that, especially Hoseok. He’s one loud motherfucker but he’s a nice dude.”

“He jokes the most out of all of them.”

“There’s a reason he’s called Campus Sunshine, after all.” Yoongi smiles.

Jungkook looks at his ankle from where he’s lying down and tries to wiggle his toes to see if there’s any pain.

“So, you’re a first year, then?”

“Oh, yeah. You?”

“4th year med proper. What’s your major?”

“PE.”

“Cool! Do you play any sport?”

“Volleyball?” Jungkook jokes.

“Aside from volleyball, smartass.” Jungkook laughs at that.

“No.” He finally calms down. “You?”

“Can’t play sports.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Why be sorry? I hate sports anyway!” Yoongi beams.

Yoongi then takes away the compress and replaces it with a new batch of ice. He dabs it on Jungkook’s ankle delicately and inspects his work after he’s done.

“You’d make a great doctor someday.” Jungkook casually blurts out.

“Thank you.” Yoongi warmly smiles at the younger’s compliment.

_**7:18 PM** _

**Ten:** Jungkookie

: are we still on for that dinner tonight

**Jungkook:** im sorry hyung my ankle still hurts ☹

**Ten:** aw don’t be sad bb ☹ hyung will bring you food

**JK:** you’re too kind ten hyung

**Ten:** is Jaehyun there?

**JK:** yeah he’s here

**Ten:** ok I’ll bring us food then

**JK:** jaehyun said he loves you

**Ten:** I love my babies too 😚


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook and his volleyball hyungs

“You’re here again?”

“I sprained my finger while trying to block.” Jungkook casually says, holding his right index finger with his left hand.

“Ever heard of sport tapes, kid?”

“I’m still getting used to things and I really like the feel of the ball on my hands.”

“You’re gonna end up losing all your senses if you keep playing recklessly.” Yoongi warns him.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Hyung?”

“Ah, I’m so sorry! Yoongi sunbaenim!” Jungkook corrects himself. “I got used to calling everyone hyung that I called you hyung, too.” He pouts.

Oh, no. Not the pout again!

“It’s fine, kid. All your hyungs are my dongsaengs so practically I’m your hyung too.”

“Okay, then, Yoongi hyung.” Jungkook grins. Yoongi likes the sound of that.

It was during the 5th time that week when Yoongi had finally decided to confront Jungkook about his frequent visits.

“You know, for a PE major, you’re sure here a lot.” Jungkook was speechless. “Or are you doing this on purpose?”

“I’m not hyung!” Jungkook quickly defends. But really, he was just doing all sorts of things just so that he has a legitimate reason to see Yoongi, be it a paper cut, a minor bruise, or simply just feeling under the weather, Jungkook goes straight to the clinic. Yoongi, on the other hand, can’t dismiss Jungkook’s complaints. He is a med intern after all. Or maybe he just thinks it’s cute when the younger whines to him. Maybe both.

“You know at this rate, Jungkookie, I’m gonna have to stay at the gym permanently if you’re going to end up hurting yourself all the time.”

“But I’m not doing this on purpose!”

“I’m not just talking about you. All of you come here more times than normal and it’s so funny to me because none of it is ever serious.”

“Do you hate it when we come here?”

“Nah. It’s okay since I get some sort of amusement when I treat you guys. It makes my day less boring.” The older smiles.

_**9:49 PM** _

**Namjoon:** did u know platypus lays eggs despite being a mammal?

 **Yuta:** yeah? What’s ur point?

 **Hoseok:** joon what the fuck?

 **Chittaphon:** no swearing pls the babies are on this chat

 **Jaehyun:** it’s fine ten hyung we’re used to it

 **Jungkook** : chi hyung do you have my sweat bands?

 **Chittaphon:** oh yeah, I do. I’ll wash it first

 **Jungkook:** okay

 **Doyoung:** is anybody up for a round of pubg? Kun and I are betting on something

 **Johnny** : leave us out of your shenanigans.

 **Doyoung:** Johnny hyung do you wanna join us

 **Johnny:** I thought you’d never ask doyoungie 😫 I’d love to

 **Jimin:** You’re so easy Young ho

 **Johnny:** you know I love a good game

**Jimin: 😑**

**Taeil** : y’all should be studying instead of wasting your time here

 **Taehyung:** taeil hyung is right

 **Hoseok:** kiss ass

 **Taehyung:** piss off hyung

 **Taeyong:** we can’t have one decent conversation in this gc

 **Kun:** and who’s fault is that?

 **Doyoung:** kun you’re alive

 **Kun:** I hate you with every fiber of my being

 **Doyoung** : aw I love you too

 **Yuta:** Im going to mute this gc until im done with all my midterms

 **Taeil:** same. I want to graduate

 **Namjoon** : me too

 **Hoseok:** me three

 **Jungkook** : do we still have practices even during midterms?

 **Jimin** : we do but we usually reduce the number of days

: so our practice is only every tues and thurs

: so I if see any of you practice anywhere in the campus then im throwing hands

 **Johnny** : if u can reach us

 **Jimin:** johnny im giving you 5 secs to run for y our life

 **Johnny:** oh no im scared of jimin and his small hands

 **Jimin** : fuck you

 **Taehyung:** yeah namjoon fuck me

 **Yuta** : yeah taeyong fuck me

 **Namjoon:** ???

 **Taeyong:** tf yuta we just did last night

 **Jimin** : WHAT THE FUCK??????????

 **Doyoung** : ur so dense hyung im fucking crying my eyes out

 **Taeyong** : get a love life then

 **Doyoung** : im trying but kun is one dense mfker

 **Kun:** I have my eyes on somebody else already sorry

 **Yuta:** im so sorry doyoung I’ll dig ur grave for you

 **Jimin:** SPEAKING OF WHICH PLEASE FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES FIRST. OUR GAMES ARE A LITTLE BIT FURTHER AWAY SO CONCENTRATE ON THEM FIRST, OKAY?

 **Taehyung:** YES CAPTAIN

 **Hoseok:** yiiis

 **Taeyong:** aye yay captain

 **Johnny:** I CAN’T HEAR YOU

 **Doyoung:** AYE YAY CAPTAIN

 **Johnny:** OOOOHHHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA

 **Doyoung:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **Johnny:** ABSORBENT AND YELL AND POROUS IS HE

 **Doyoung:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **Taeil** : PLEASE SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU

: STOP FLOODING MY NOTIFS WITH YOUR STUPIDITY

 **Kun:** ayeeeeee grampa taeil has returned

 **Hoseok:** taeil hyung is very no fun

 **Taeil:** fuck off

 **Chittaphon:** LANGUAGE

 **Kun:** ur alive

 **Chittaphon** : thanks, I died for like 3 hours

 **Jimin:** @Jaehyun and @Jungkook: we’re normal human beings and please study for your midterms. That is all thank you.

“Are you okay, Jungkookie?” Concern etched across Taehyung’s face.

“I’m fine, hyung. It’s just a stomach ache. I’ll be fine.” Jungkook pouts.

“Do you wanna go to the clinic?”

“No, it’s okay. Besides, I don’t wanna bother Yoongi hyung.”

“Kook, that’s his job!” Taehyung smiles. “Ten!” He calls out. “Bring Jungkookie to the clinic.” Ten walks to their direction and coos at a pain ridden Jungkook.

“Can you walk?” Ten asks as he hoists Jungkook up by his arms.

“Yeah, I can walk just fine. It just hurts when I stand up straight.”

“Oh, no. Do you think you’ve got the flu?”

“Flu?” Taehyung was flabbergasted.

“It’s probably not. It’s probably the seven cups of ramen I ate last night while studying.” He jokes.

“Yah! Do you wanna die before summer break or what?” Taehyung jokes and Ten laughs along. “Come on, go to the clinic!” He orders the younger two.

Ten and Jungkook were on their way outside of the gym when Jaehyun spots them.

“Oh? Where are you two going?”

“I’m taking Jungkookie to the clinic.” Ten states.

“Ah, the ramen has finally taken its toll, hasn’t it?” Jaehyun jokes.

“You knew? And yet you didn’t stop him?”

“It’s not that serious, Chi hyung.” Jungkook reassures. “Let’s go.” Jungkook waves farewell to Jaehyun and make their way to the clinic.

They were, however, greeted by a sleeping Yoongi.

“Aw, look how cute Yoongi hyung is when he’s sleeping.” Ten coos. “He looks like a kitten.”

“He looks so peaceful sleeping.” Jungkook mutters to himself. How can Yoongi be this beautiful, he thought.

“But he’s not allowed to be sleeping while on duty so we have to wake him up.” Ten walks over to the older. “Imagine if the actual campus doctor walks in on him like this? He could get expelled or something! Hyung!” Ten gently shakes Yoongi. “Hyung! Yoongi hyung! Wake up!”

“Offmh.”

“Hyung! Wake up! What if the doctor sees you?” Yoongi finally opens his eyes. The first thing Yoongi sees was Jungkook’s concerned face. Ah, he looks cute, Yoongi thought. His eyes wander around a bit before finally seeing Ten.

“Ten?” He murmurs. “Jungkookie?”

“Hi, hyung.” Jungkook greets warmly.

“What brings you both here?” Yoongi now finally sits up straight and stretches himself awake.

“Jungkook has a stomach ache and we were wondering if you have something for it.”

“Oh, sure.” Yoongi yawns. “You know this clinic is like Narnia – filled with all the stuff players like you need.” He jokes. He stands up and rummages through his supplies, looking for medicine. “What’d you eat last night, Guk?”

Guk? Jungkook repeats the nickname in his head.

“Ramen.” He casually states

“Yeah, seven cups of it!” Ten adds. Jungkook groans.

“Seven cups of ramen? Do you wanna die that much?” Yoongi had finally found the medicine. He takes it out and brings it over the bed where Jungkook was sitting.

“Chi hyung, why don’t you go back to the gym? I think I’ll lie down here for a bit while waiting for the medicine to kick in.”

“Come back to practice when you’re feeling okay, okay?” Ten held out his pinky finger.

“I pinky promise, hyung.” Jungkook smiles and hooks his pinky with Ten.

“Okay, see you in a while.” He waves goodbye to the younger. “You too, hyung! See you around!” Ten bows and walks out of the clinic.

“Seven cups of ramen? What?” Yoongi still couldn’t believe Jungkook could do such a thing. “Aren’t you roommates with Hoseok’s cousin? Why didn’t he stop you?”

“He ate five.”

“Of course, he did.” Yoongi deadpans. “How’s your midterms going?” He gives the medicine to Jungkook and hands him a glass of water as well. Jungkook takes it and drinks the medicine followed by the glass of water.

“It’s going well, actually. I’m pretty confident with my results.” Jungkook boasts.

“I said the same thing too during my first year in college. Now look at me.” Yoongi jokes.

“What happened?”

“I stopped studying and decided to just wing every semester that came after.”

“Is that even effective?”

“I’ve been here six years, Guk. I’m pretty sure it’s effective.” Now it was Yoongi’s turn to boast. Jungkook laughs at that, feeling that tingly sense inside of him.

He doesn’t know when it started, or how it even came that conclusion, but he has fallen head over heels for his hyung. Upon realizing his feelings, he’s come up with so many ways to ask him out, and out of the numerous encounters he’s had with Yoongi since then, none of it has worked (not that he actually asked the older out, he just chickens out and never really asks him out). But today, today is that day, Jungkook declares. Today he’s going to man up and finally ask him out.

“Yoongihyungdoyouwannagrabcoffeewithme?”

“What did you just say?” Yoongi tilts his head. Jungkook lets out a deep breath and asks Yoongi again, slower this time.

“Hyung, do you wanna grab coffee with me?” He finally lets out.

It takes a while for the question to register in Yoongi’s brain, and when it does, he panics.

“I’m not allowed to drink coffee.” Was the first thing out of his mouth. Wait, he shouldn’t have said that.

“How come?” He sounded so defeated, Yoongi thought.

“Weak heart.” Yoongi explains.

“Ah!” And like a switch, Jungkook’s lit up. “How about lunch, then?”

“Gukie, are you asking me out?”

“Maybe?” Comes Jungkook’s sly remark.

“Get in line, then.” Yoongi smirks. “There’s a whole volleyball team that wants to date me but I turned them all down.”

“You turned down Taeil hyung?” Jungkook was surprised.

“Suprising, isn’t it? But yeah.”

“How come?”

“Weak heart.” Both Yoongi and Jungkook answer at the same time.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hobi needs to take a chill pill

_**5:48 PM** _

**Yoongi** : JIMIN

: WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU OUT

**Jimin:** say yes?

: why: who in their right asked you out?

**YG:** cant tell you yet

: but what do you do??

: ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

: come on help hyung out

**JM:** say yes

: you won’t know unless you try

**YG:** that’s it?

: it’s that simple?

**JM:** yeah hyung

**YG** : okay

: thank you

**JM:** are you not gonna tell me who asked you out?

**YG** : no

**JM:** meanie

It’s been a week since Jungkook has asked Yoongi out. Surprisingly, he passed all of his exams and went on to celebrate with the team, Yoongi included. He finally got Yoongi’s number that night, thanks to a very drunk Namjoon and they’ve been texting ever since. It started out with a simple hi and hello and they’ve moved on to telling each other terrible jokes.

_**3:09 AM** _

**Yoongi:** so what did the Mexican say to the burning trees?

**Jungkook** : what?

**YG:** UNO, DOS, TRES!

**JK:** ….

**YG:** it’s a joke pls laugh

**JK:** ha ha ha

**YG:** don’t ever come to the clinic ever again

**JK:** noooooo

: my turn

: I wanted to tell you a joke about animals

: but

**YG:** but what

**JK:** it’s errelephant

**YG:** …..

: go to sleep

**JK:** I will in a few

: jae is still snoring

**YG:** see this is why I decided to live alone

**JK:** let me sleep there then

**YG:** ????

**JK:** too forward?

**YG:** you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep texting me like that

**JK:** is that a bad thing?

**YG:** no. keep then coming

**JK** : 😈

: hyung

**YG:** yeah

**JK** : never mind it’s late

**YG:** WHAT IS IT

**JK:** nothing. It’s just that I haven’t told you how pretty you are today

**YG:** …

: gukie stop giving me butterflies

: my heart won’t take it well ☹

**JK** : ur cute hyung

**YG:** ikr

**JK:** ☹

: call me cute too ☹

**YG** : ur cute too gukie

**JK:** 😁

: should we sleep now?

: jae stopped snoring

**YG:** okay

: goodnight gukie

**JK** : goodnight hyung 😘

It was when Yoongi started to visit them during practice that Hoseok has started to notice something. It was nice the first three times, but to keep coming every day and mostly just talk to Jungkook? That doesn’t look good.

When practice ends for the day, Hoseok approaches the freshman who was getting ready to leave with Jaehyun and Kun.

“Jungkook – ah, can we talk?”

Sure, hyung.” Jungkook replies casually.

“In private.” Hoseok replies sternly.

“Oh, okay.” Jungkook looks at Jaehyun and Kun. “I’ll catch up with you guys at the cafeteria, then.” The two nods at him and walk away.

“When they were finally alone at the gym, Hoseok cuts right through it.

“Jungkook – ah, stay away from Yoongi hyung.”

“Wh – what?” Was all the younger could say.

“I said what I said.” It didn’t look like Hoseok was joking at all.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, kid. I can see the way you two look at each other during practice. And the fact that Yoongi comes here? At the gym? To what? So that you two can eye fuck one another?”

“Hyung,” Jungkook tries. “It’s not what it looks like. There’s nothing going on between Yoongi hyung and I.”

“Bullshit. I see the way he looks at you. And it’s not the same with us.”

“I – I…”

“Listen, I’m not jealous at the two of you.”

“What?” Now Jungkook was even more confused.

“I care about Yoongi hyung, and you too, that’s why I’m warning you.”

“Hoseok hyung you’re really confusing me.” The younger confesses.

“You know how Yoongi always goes around saying he has a weak heart?”

“Yeah?”

“Has he told you anything about it?”

“No.”

“Okay, then. It’s not my story to tell you. But I’m warning you. Yoongi hyung has a weak heart – a heart where he’s not allowed to experience extreme emotions or do anything heart racing.”

“By extreme emotions do you mean?”

“It means he’s not allowed to fall in love with someone.” Jungkook was taken aback by what Hoseok has said. “It seems impossible but that’s his condition. I don’t really wanna go into detail, but just stay away from him, okay?”

“Uh…”

“I’ve known him for three years and I want to know him longer. Please, Jungkook.”

“Okay, hyung. I understand.”

“What do you understand?” Hoseok’s face softened a bit.

“That I should stay away from Yoongi hyung.”

“Good. Okay, see you tomorrow!” Hoseok’s face was now back it’s normal state.

But of course, knowing Jungkook, he does the complete opposite of what his hyung said. He frequents the clinic more, texts Yoongi more, eat out together more, and even got him to come over his dorm once.

Because what could possibly go wrong in trying to get to know Yoongi better?

Of course, Jungkook doesn’t know if Yoongi even reciprocates his feelings (Yoongi does, don’t worry. He’s just in denial as of the moment) or if Yoongi was just playing along with him. He can’t really tell.

“Hyuuuuuuung.” Jungkook calls out to the older as he enters the clinic.

“Gukie?” Yoongi was sat on his swivel chair, tapping away on his computer.

“I’m hurt and need your assistance.” He simply states.

“And what assistance is that, hmm?” Yoongi stands up and walks over to where Jungkook was.

“Just smile for me, hyung.”

“Long day?”

“Yeah.”

Yoongi then smiles the biggest smile he can muster, showing all of his pearly whites, cheeks bunched up you couldn’t resist pinching it.

“Better?” Yoongi says while smiling.

“Better.” Jungkook smiles as well.

And maybe in between those lazy afternoon talks, or him watching the team practice, that Yoongi has started to develop a liking on the younger up until it came to a point where he started asking about his whereabouts from the other members. The others just brush it off, seeing as Jungkook was prone to injury more than them, so they all thought it was just him being worried about their maknae.

Except for Hoseok.

_**6:28 PM** _

**Hoseok:** hyung

**Yoongi:** yeah?

**HS:** are you and Jungkook going out?

**YG:** no? why?

**HS:** I know I’m being a nosy fuck abt this but can you not?

**YG:** can I not what? Hoseok you’re confusing me

**HS:** don’t go out with Jungkook

**YG** : I’m not? He’s a nice kid

: and why are telling me this?

**HS:** im worried abt u ok

**YG:** worried how? I’m older than you

: I can date whoever I want

**HS:** but that’s the thing

: are you forgetting your condition

**YG:** ah

**HS** : you know you’re not allowed to experience such emotions

**YG:** im capable of handling the consequences tyvm

**HS:** hyung ☹

: if I was jimin you’d listen to me

**YG:** even if you were jimin I’d still do what the fuck I want

: who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do

: im sorry hoseok – ah but you’re acting like a bitch right now

: even if I were going out with Jungkook

: why do you care? Besides, like I said, he’s a nice person and he cares abt me

: he probably likes me, and I probably like him too

: and what abt it??????????

**HS:** im sorry hyung

**YG:** yeah u should be

**HS:** I didn’t mean for it to come out like that

: I thought I was protecting you

: but I guess it didn’t come out that way

: im sorry

**YG:** look hoseok, I know what you’re trying to do

: you’re trying to protect me, I get it

: but there’s a fine line between being worried about me and telling me what to do

: and I don’t like the latter

: sure tell me to be careful

: but please stop at that

: don’t go ahead and tell that I can’t date someone just because you think that’s for the best

: do you understand now?

: besides, you know how much I hate being told what to do

**HS:** I know

: im sorry hyung

: I overstepped

: I understand now

**YG:** good

: now you owe me chicken and beer for riling me up

: I almost had a cardiac arrest bc of this

**HS:** im sorry hyung

: im coming over now

**YG:** good

**HS:** ily yoongi hyung

**YG:** ew

: love you too hoseok ah 😚


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date!

*Yoongi's notifications*

**Gukie** (now)

At least leave me on seen so I know you’re okay

**Gukie** (now)

Are you mad at me?

**Gukie** (now)

Hyung? Is something the matter?

**Gukie** (3 mins ago)

1 missed call

**Gukie** (7 mins ago)

Hyuuuuung!

**Gukie** (10 mins ago)

Hyung are you busy?

Yoongi hasn’t touched his phone all day since his confrontation with Hoseok last night. Sure, the younger came over and said his apologies, but after hearing those words from Hoseok, he’s starting to get confused with his feelings. And what’s even worse is that Jungkook has been trying to contact him all day and he hasn’t replied to a single text. He’s afraid that the younger would materialize right before his eyes and scold him for not replying to him at all.

What does Jungkook even mean to him? A friend? Surely, they haven’t gone past that, right? But ever since Jungkook had tried to ask him out all those weeks ago, his image of the younger has started to change. The big question is, is he even ready to be in a relationship for the very first time? After his parents had told him to put off dating “for a while” he hasn’t really been close to a human being.

He’s close with Jimin, sure, but Jimin is Jimin – a best friend. Besides, Jimin likes somebody else.

So, what does he do now?

Yoongi thinks replying to Jungkook would be a good idea as of the moment. He can already picture the pout on Jungkook’s face.

And he’s right, the younger was sat on his desk, phone in hand, a puzzled look on his face, racking his brain on what could he have possibly done wrong for Yoongi to ignore him like this.

_**6:46 PM** _

**Jungkook** : hyuung are you busy?

: hyuuung!

: hyung? Is something the matter?

: are you mad at me?

: at least leave me on seen so I know you’re okay

“I don’t understand what I did wrong for him to ignore me like this.” Jungkook groans in frustration at his roommate. “Is this what Taehyung hyung feels when Namjoon hyung ignores him?”

“Hmm, probably so.” Jaehyun replies, not really minding his roommate’s rantings.

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” He argues. “I barely did anything today!”

“Maybe that’s what you did wrong?”

“What?”

“Not do anything. Maybe he’s been waiting for you to make a move on him and he got tired of waiting.”

“Now that’s just mean of him. I asked him out a couple of weeks ago and he turned me down, remember?”

“You’re right. Yoongi hyung isn’t that mean of a person. Try texting him again one last time and if he doesn’t reply to you, just go to sleep.”

“What should I text him?”

“Text him goodnight and that you’ll talk to him tomorrow if he’s tired.”

“Okay.” Jungkook obliges and pulls up his conversation with Yoongi again.

_**6:50 PM** _

**Jungkook:** hyuung are you busy?

: hyuuung!

: hyung? Is something the matter?

: are you mad at me?

: at least leave me on seen so I know you’re okay

: Hyung! You must be tired if you’re not replying to me. I understand. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight!

5 minutes, 8 minutes, 13 minutes, 20 whole minutes have passed and Yoongi still hasn’t replied to his texts.

“What if he’s already actually asleep and I’m working myself up for nothing?” Jungkook finally concludes.

“You could be right. Just go to sleep, Kook. I’m sure nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re right. I’ll shower then.”

And just as Jungkook locks his phone, his notification rings once, signaling a new message.

_**7:20 PM** _

Jungkook: hyuung are you busy?

: hyuuung!

: hyung? Is something the matter?

: are you mad at me?

: at least leave me on seen so I know you’re okay

: Hyung! You must be tired if you’re not replying to me. I understand. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight!

**Yoongi:** Gukie

: I’m sorry for not replying to your texts

: just been busy all day

: im sorry bub I’m here now if you wanna talk

**JK:** hyung 😭

: you finally replied

: I thought I did something wrong for you to ignore me

**YG:** I’m sorry if I made you think that way

: we can talk now if you’re still not tired

**JK:** im not tired!!!!

**YG:** okay lets vc?

**JK:** okay I’ll call you

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“And what brings you here, today? I hope it’s not another sprained ankle.” Yoongi teases.

“No, it’s not.” Jungkook laughs. “I’m here to ask you out on a date!”

“A date? You’re getting bold, kid. Who taught you how to be so upfront?” Yoongi wonders out loud.

“Yuta hyung.” Jungkook deadpans.

“Ah, no wonder.” The elder smiles.

“So, can I?” Jungkook grabs Yoongi’s hand in his, hoping it’ll help.

“Hmmmm, let me think about it first.”

“Don’t think about it!” Jungkook whines. “It’s nothing fancy anyway. I was just going to take you to a café.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s all my allowance can allow.”

“It’s fine, Guk. Anywhere is fine as long as it’s with you.” Yoongi smiles.

“So, you’ll come with me?” Big eyes on display.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” The older finally concludes.

“Okay! Let’s go!”

“Wait? Now? As in now?!”

“Yeah!”

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Did Yuta also teach on how to pick places for a date?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook smiles.

“Then what’s so special about this café anyway?” Yoongi asks as they finally sat down.

“It’s far away from the campus.”

“Really?” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow. Jungkook laughs.

“Yeah, it means no one’s gonna see us here. Besides, the cake here is tasty.”

The two order their drinks and deserts and they decided to chat as they wait for their order to come.

“So hyung, there’s this question I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Why does everyone keep saying for you to be careful? Careful for what?”

“Ah, that. It’s really nothing.” Yoongi starts. “It’s just that, this heart of mine isn’t really mine to begin with.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was diagnosed with heart cancer at the age of 5 then suffered heart failure at 13. I was supposed to die then, but my parents didn’t want to let me go just yet so they put me in a bypass machine for a year.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Apparently anything is possible when you’re rich, kid. Right, now, where was I? Ah, after a while, my parents started to lose hope, but then, all of a sudden, the doctors came barging in my room telling them that there was a heart available. Apparently, it was from a kid my age who died from a freak accident. Wish I’d met him though. I could’ve said thanks but he died on the operating table. I think I met his parents though.” He continues, watching Jungkook take in all that information. “But ever since I woke up, I’m reminded that I’m only on borrowed time so I should take good care of the heart I’m given.”

By this time their drinks had arrived and had already went cold. Jungkook was speechless, completely unaware of Yoongi’s backstory.

“Then what made you become a doctor?”

“I don’t ever want to lose kids like my heart donor to malpractice ever again.” The older replies in a serious tone.

“Is that why you’re not allowed to drink coffee?” Jungkook smiles.

“Yeah, I’m not allowed to raise my heart activity as I can suffer from cardiac arrest.” Yoongi plays along.

“But hyung, does that mean you’re not allowed to date?”

“Yeah…”

“But hyung!” Jungkook protests. “I like you a lot!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Go out with me.” Jungkook simply states.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Do you like me, too?”

“Maybe…?”

“Hyung!” The younger pouts.

“Yes, I like you, too!” Yoongi finally gives in to the younger’s antics.

Jungkook couldn’t believe it. How did he get so lucky? How did he get Min Yoongi who is adored by everyone on campus to be his? If this is some dream then he hopes and prays that he never wakes up from it.

And the older isn’t any better either. His insides were being consumed with butterflies and his head was filled with nothing but thoughts about Jungkook and his cute, dumb face, or his big, round eyes, or his dumb, fluffy hair. He hates it, is absolutely repulsed by it.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Why are we at the park?”

“I told you I can’t take you to anything fancy yet.”

“Who said you have to pay for everything?”

“It’s our first date so I wanted to do the honor.” Jungkook bows.

“Show off.” Yoongi sticks his tongue out. “I’m paying for our next date.”

“So, we’re already in talks about our second date?” To say Jungkook was excited would be an understatement.

They walk until they reach the center of the park – a fountain where people toss coins in and make a wish. They both sat down on the edge, hands together, both staring at one another.

“Hyung, did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

“Yeah, like every day.” Yoongi replies nonchalantly. Jungkook giggles at that. “Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you’re looking for words to say?”

“No? Me? Cute?”

“You’re cute, Gukie. And no one else is allowed to call you Gukie!”

“Hmmm.” Jungkook pretends to think. “I’m sure no one’s called me that yet.”

“Good! Make it stay that way.” The two laughs heartily at their silly antics.

And one second, they were both staring at each other’s eyes, both leaning in, eyes on lips. One gulps in anticipation, one reaches for the other with shaking hands, and the next second their lips were met with the other, sparks consuming them both. Head devoid of thoughts, like nothing really mattered except for the other. Yoongi was the first to break apart, to catch his breath, and the younger follows him, only to be met by Jungkook’s lips a second later. This time, they both pull apart, swollen lips on display, chest caving in, and a toothy smile on both their faces.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?” Yoongi was still catching his breath.

“Is it too soon to say I’m in love with you now?”

“Yah, we just had our first kiss.”

“Too soon?”

“Yeah.” Yoongi smiles.

“Then hyung,” Jungkook starts. “Let me heal you, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be all texts so it might get kunfusing


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung ruining everything ft hobi needs to take a chill pill pt 2

_**05: 07 PM** _

**Taehyung:** does anyone want cookies? My younger sister made too many

**Hoseok** : ME

**Johnny:** ME

**Taeyong:** MUST CONSUME THE COOKIES

**Yuta:** wait are they organic cookies?

**Taehyung:** there are organic cookies?

**Yuta:** 🙄

**Jimin:** hold on I can’t believe you only offered this to us now

**Taehyung:** no more cookies then

**Hoseok:** JIMIN WTF KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT

: tae ily pls give me cookies

**Doyoung:** GUYS

**Johnny:** oh no he’s here

**Doyoung:** shut up

: as I was saying

: I saw Jungkook and yoongi hyung today

**Hoseok:** oh????

**Johnny:** oh ho ho ho

**Jimin** : whats this about doyoungie

**Taeyong:** yeah? What’s wrong with those two hanging out? They’re always together anyways

**Doyoung:** I got pics

: (picture sent)

**Hoseok:** how did you get these?

**Doyoung** : a friend

**Johnny:** creepy but ok

**Taeyong** : so are they a thing or???

**Taehyung:** who knows

**Jimin:** doyoung delete the picture before jungkook sees that

**Doyoung:** why? It’s practically harmless

**Jimin** : its not right for us to talk about them behind their backs

**Johnny:** yeah you tell em honey!

**Jimin** : 😒

**Doyoung** : I don’t see anything wrong with it

**Jimin** : yes, it is! How would you feel if someone secretly took pictures of you?

**Doyoung:** I’d feel famous?

**Jimin:** 150 crunches or delete the pic?

**Johnny:** ooooo

**Doyoung:** fine

**Jimin** : quickly before Jungkook sees it

**Jungkook** : it’s okay jimin hyung

**Johnny:** oh fuck

**Taehyung** : gotta blast I got nothing to do with this

**Taeyong:** same

**Yuta:** nature is calling

: the trees I mean

: not me

**Jimin:** jerks

**Doyoung:** jungkookie we told doyoung to delete the pic

**Jungkook:** it’s okay there wasn’t anything wrong with the picture anyway

: we just went out to eat anyway in case anyone was curious

**Jimin:** ah

**Hoseok:** Jungkook I thought I made it clear the last time we talked?

**Jungkook** : yeah abt that

**Jimin:** whats this about?

**Jungkook** : it’s nothing serious jimin hyung

: hobi hyung and I just had a misunderstanding

**Johnny:** ohhh we thought it was something serious

**Jungkook:** it’s nothing serious hobi hyung

**Jimin:** okay whatever it is, I don’t want conflict within the team

: we have practice and we have games

: we don’t have time for a fistfight in our hands

**Johnny:** im sure yoongi hyung can patch them up

**Jimin:** not helping young ho

**Johnny:** sorry

**Hoseok** : yeah it’s nothing serious so you guys stop worrying

_**5:37 PM** _

**Johnny:** chim

**Jimin:** yeah

**JN:** do you know anything about what they talked abt earlier? Bc it looked serious from hobi hyung’s voice

**JM:** ikr? I’ll text them both.

**JN:** try not to be too obvious tho.

**JM** : as if yoongi hyung won’t tell me anything

**JN:** touche

: ok

: tell me afterwards

**JM:** ok ok

_**5:48 PM** _

**Jimin:** hyung

**Yoongi:** yeah?

**JM:** is it true? You and jk?

**YG:** ah

: im sorry for not telling you

: it just happened

: and before it could even register in my head

: it had already happened

**JM:** you 2?

: slept

: together?

**YG:** WHAT

: NO

**JM:** oh thank god

**YG:** stop putting words in my mouth

: what I meant to say was that I liked him too

**JM:** OHHHH

: THAT MAKES MORE SENSE

: good for you

: kook is a nice kid

: and hes cute too

**YG:** ikr

: what do I do I’m so smitten over him

**JM:** LOOK AT YOU

: AND HERE I THOUGHT I WOULD GET A BOYFIEND BEFORE YOU

**YG** : tell johnny to up his game

**JM:** hes never gonna do that hyung

: even if he were

: we can’t date

**YG:** oh yeah forgot about that

**JM:** good for you you’re not part of the team

**YG:** it’s not like I’ll survive my 1st practice anyway

**JM:** tru

: im happy for you hyung

: you finally found someone

**YG:** thank you jimin – ah

**JM:** I hope you won’t ditch me for jungkook now

**YG:** rude

: can’t even drink with him since he’s underage

**JM:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

: tru tho

: well have fun with your new boy toy then

**YG:** don’t call him that ☹

**JM:** LOOK AT YOU BEING SO PROTECTIVE OVER HIM

: IM SUDDENLY JEALOUS

**YG:** yeah right

_**5:39 PM** _

**Hoseok:** Jungkook

**Jungkook:** hyung

**HS:** what did I tell you

**JK:** im sorry hyung

: but I couldn’t stop myself

: I already like him too much for me to stop

**HS:** you’re endangering him

**JK:** no im not

: he already told me what happened to him

: I can take care of him hyung

: pls trust me on this

**HS:** I want to trust you jungkookie

: but I can’t help but be wary of you

: you just met him this semester

: you’re both going too fast it’s kinda scary

**JK:** I understand that you’re worried

: but I care about him just as much as you do

: please please trust me on this hyung

: im not gonna hurt yoongi hyung

**HS:** okay

: I trust you

: but you have to pinky promise me that you won’t hurt him

: or else 12 pair of hands are gonna be swinging your way including jae

**JK:** I understand hyung

: thank you for trusting me

**HS:** take care of him for us, jungkookie

**JK:** I will hyung

_**6:01 PM** _

**Jimin:** jungkookie

**Jungkook:** jimin hyung?

**JM:** yoongi told me about u guys

**JK:** im not gonna hurt him I swear

**JM:** im guessing hoseok gave you an earful

**JK:** yeah

**JM:** he’s just like that

: he’s very protective of yoongi hyung

: don’t get him wrong tho

: he doesn’t like him

: he just likes to scare away anyone who gets too close

: im sure u understand given his situation

**JK:** yes, I understand where he’s coming from

**JM:** well I’m not gonna stick my nose in your business

: as long as you don’t break his heart, we’re good

**JK:** thank you jimin hyung

: I appreciate the fact that you trust me

**JM:** you’re a kid what’s the worse you could do?

**JK:** im not a kid!!!!1!!

**JM:** you’re adorable kook

_**6:26 PM** _

**Jimin:** young ho

**Johnny:** yea

**JM:** they’re a thing

: A THING

: CAN’T BLIEVE YOONGI HYUNG GOT A BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME

: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT

**JN:** ☹

**JM:** why the long face

**JN:** im jelly of kook

**JM:** ME TOO

: but chin up

: we’ll get there

**JN:** ofc we would duh

: then why was hobi hyung mad

**JM:** he didn't like the idea of yoongi hyung and jungkook

**JN:** is he jelly then?

**JM:** not really

: you know how he is 

: overprotective

**JN:** still 

: not his bf not his biz u kno

**JM:** well

: but hes cool with it now 

: kook explained 

: so they're good

**JN:** oh thank god

: for a sec there i thought i had to intervene

**JM:** for what

**JN:** for him to let them breathe and date?

**JM:** i would too

: like hyung finally found someone

: im happy for him

: and hes so smitten over kook 

: its disgustingly cute

**JN:** omg awwwww

**JM:** ikr they're so cute 

**JN:** bursting all my uwus rn

**JM** : ugh same

: wait do u wanna grab dinner

: taeyong's paying

**JN:** free food? YEAH IM IN 

**JM:** ok meet us at the cafeteria

**JM:** ok ok omw


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say here heh

Fast forward to a couple weeks and the entire team have found out (and gotten used to the idea) that Jungkook and Yoongi are a thing. Of course, the team was supportive of their relationship, but the peers of the pair outside of the volleyball club wasn’t exactly keen on the idea. There were whispers whenever Jungkook would enter a classroom, or patients prying on Yoongi, but nevertheless, the two would just smile and ignore everything and everyone. One of the very few people who knew outside of the team was SNU’s Volleyball Club Supervisor, Professor Kim Seokjin. He went on a rant one time during class when one student made a snide remark on Jungkook and telling the class that love has no gender and no age and that everyone can freely date whoever they want. Best to say Jungkook couldn’t help but cry and hug Seokjin after class.

Hoseok has finally moved on from his wariness and accepted their relationship. He no longer glares at Jungkook during practice or when they meet at the hallways. Now, the older would spill secrets about Yoongi and tell him what kind of drinks Yoongi likes. 

“Hey, do you wanna grab dinner later? Just us?” Jimin whispers to Johnny’s direction. Practice has finally ended for the day.

“Oh, I was actually gonna eat out with Yuta and Taeyong. Do you wanna come with us?”

“I guess that’s fine. Okay.” Jimin smiles.

“Great!” Johnny then turns around and yells at Yuta, “Hey! Jimin’s coming with us!” Yuta acknowledges that and gives him a thumbs up. “Okay, let’s meet outside then? I have to return the net to the club room first.”

“Okay, we’ll wait for you here.”

When the four of them had finally packed away their equipment and left the campus, they all breathed out a breath they were holding.

“You know, every time I’m inside the campus I feel like I’m getting suffocated.” Taeyong confesses.

“Too many eyes.” Yuta casually mentions.

“I’m jealous of you two, actually.” Jimin confesses.

“Sometimes, you just gotta not give a fuck. Who cares what the student council says?” Yuta nonchalantly mutters.

“Yeah, I wish I was as carefree as you are, lion.” Johnny jokes.

“It’s fine for the both of you since they can’t actually touch you. The number one libero and the number one ace in the country, yeah that’s a power couple no one can disrupt.”

“And you’re our team captain,” Taeyong gestures to Jimin. “And our power server.” He then gestures to Johnny. “A power couple also no one can disrupt.”

“A power what?” Jimin eyes go big. “Who said anything about me and Johnny?” Jimin tries to hide the blush on his face.

“Yah, Yongie, stop saying nonsense!”

“You both are just as worse as Joonie hyung if you don’t acknowledge one another’s feelings.” Yuta scolds them.

“We’re not allowed to date, remember?!” Now it was Jimin’s turn to scold them.

“And yet here we are.” Yuta back hugs Taeyong.

“Just try it. You won’t know unless you try.” Taeyong adds. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being together. You both like one another, right?”

Jimin and Johnny look at one another.

“Then that’s all there to it, if it wasn’t any more obvious.”

“But what if we get caught?” Jimin looks down at the ground.

“And what about it? Almost the entire campus knows about me and Yuta and we’re still here aren’t we? It’s been what, eight months now? Like we said, you just gotta not give a fuck.”

“Easier said than done.” Johnny admits.

“Look, how we came to be might be different on you both are going to be, and that’s okay. Just talk it out among yourselves, see how it goes, alright? We both want the best for you guys. We all want you to be happy.”

“I mean I guess?” Johnny looks at Jimin just as Jimin looks away. “Try.”

“Wai – “Jimin cuts himself off. “I’m scared of people finding out.”

“Don’t be. If they do shit to you, let Johnny punch them.” Yuta links arms with Jimin.

“Agreed. Let me punch them for you, Jimin – ah.”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Jimin laughs in resolution. “Try.”

“And if it doesn’t work, try again!” Taeyong cheers.

By the time their conversation had died down, they had reached the chicken wings restaurant they always eat at.

They sit at their usual spot and order their food.

“You know who needs a reality check these days? Namjoon hyung.” Johnny casually blurts out.

“Agreed. I’m starting to feel bad for Taehyungie.” Jimin replies with food in his mouth. “He’s been trying to get Namjoon hyung the hint for like two years now and still hasn’t made progress.”

“Joonie hyung needs a flick in the head.” Yuta jokes.

“Agreed.” Taeyong mimics Jimin’s response earlier. “It actually makes you think that you’re not doing enough to get noticed when we all know Tae is trying his best to get him to at least go on a friendly date.”

“Hyung is just really dense, I guess?” Johnny shrugs.

“We need to lay it down to him one of these days. He’s graduating this year and Tae’s running out of time.”

“We should help Taehyung out the soonest.”

“That sounds like a plan, I’m in.” Yuta announces.

“Me too. We should get Yoongi hyung in on it too so he can talk some sense into him. I know Namjoon hyung. He’ll listen to Yoongi hyung.” Jimin adds.

They continue to strategize on how to get Namjoon to notice Taehyung as they munch along on their dinner. It was nice to hang out after a long while, Jimin thoughts. Nice to have friends who understand you and sympathize with you. He really doesn’t know how he’ll survive his college years without these idiots.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

During one week day, Yoongi brings Jungkook the cemetery. It’s his donor’s birthday so he visits his grave.

“I come here every year for his birthday. I usually just leave flowers and tell him how’s my life been.” Jungkook nods at that.

“Hyung, did you also know that this is where my older brother is buried?”

“What?” Yoongi could have sworn his eyes were going to pop out his sockets. “You had an older brother?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?”

“No?!” Yoongi was appalled to say the least.

“He died when I was young, though. My parents said he died from an accident. Besides, telling people I have a dead older brother isn’t really the nicest conversation starter.”

“Does anyone from the team know?”

“Jaehyun and Chi hyung knows.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I was worried that you wouldn’t like me anymore.” Jungkook pouts.

“Guk, whatever your family background is, I’m not gonna stop liking you, alright?” Yoongi reassured.

By now Yoongi and Jungkook had reached the spot near Yoongi’s donor’s grave.

“Hyung, don’t tell me…” Jungkook was now piecing it together.

“Don’t tell you what?” Yoongi was a bit clueless.

They finally reached the grave.

Yoongi’s heart donor was Jungkook’s older brother who died from a car accident eleven years ago.

“Hyung,” Jungkook looks at Yoongi. “This is my older brother’s grave.”

How could fate play them like this?

“Hyung, no wonder you remind me so much of hyung.”

“Guk, don’t say stuff like that. You’re breaking my heart more.” Yoongi managed through his tears.

“Hyung,” Jungkook engulfs Yoongi into a hug. “Hey, don’t be sad, alright?” Jungkook lifts the elder’s chin. “I’m actually happy that my brother didn’t die in vain. Look, he saved a life!”

“But he lost his!” Yoongi sobbed.

“Well, you can’t have everything.”

“This isn’t fair! You should’ve still had your brother with you!”

“What’s not fair? My brother died in accident. It’s no one’s fault. I’m sure he’s happy up there that I’m doing okay and that you got his heart. It’s still beating, and it’s beating beautifully inside your pretty little chest.”

“I’m so sorry, Gukie. I come here every year and tell him shit about me when all the while his younger was suffering.”

“I wasn’t suffering, hyung. Sure, it was hard, but we pulled through. Don’t beat yourself over things you have no control over, alright?” Yoongi wails in response. “Ah, hyung. Stop crying!” Jungkook rubs Yoongi’s back to soothe him.

“I’m sorry, Jungkookie, this is just too much and too sudden for me. Let me just absorb it all.”

“It’s okay, hyung. Take your time.” The elder nods in response. “Let’s just say,” He pauses. “Let’s just both heal one another, yeah?”

Afterwards, Yoongi decides to invite Jungkook at his apartment.

“You don’t live on campus?”

“Dad won’t let me.”

“Why’?”

“He just doesn’t wanna.”

“Does it involve your health?”

“Not really?”

When they finally reached his apartment, Jungkook notices the lack of a living area, or any partition for that matter.

“No couch?”

“No couch.”

“Then where am I gonna sleep when I come over?”

“Already there, huh? You can sleep on the floor.” Jungkook grimaces at that. They reach Yoongi’s bed and both sat down. Jungkook stares at Yoongi, then smiles, then grins, before leaning towards the older. They make out for a few seconds before Yoongi remembers something.

“Jungkook – ah, how old are you?” Not even a nickname, just straight up Jungkook.

“Nineteen, why?”

“You’re a minor.” Yoongi deadpans.

“I’m nineteen!”

“You’re a minor and if people found out I did some things with you then it’d cause trouble.”

“And why should we care?” Jungkook crosses his arms to his chest.

“I could go to jail.” Yoongi then stands up and walks over to his kitchen. He then grabs something to the fridge.

“What’s this?”

“A juicebox for a toddler.” Yoongi smirks.

“I’m not six, hyung.”

“You are in my eyes.”

_**9:03 PM** _

**Yoongi:** JIMIN

**Jimin** : im guessing this is important since it’s in caps

**YG** : GUK JUST WENT HOME

**JM:** ok? Where were you

**YG:** HERE IN MY APARTMENT

**JM:** WHAT WAS JUNGKOOK DOING IN YOUR APARTMENT

**YG:** THAT’S THE THING

: SOMETHING ALMOST HAPPENED

**JM:** LIKE HOW FAR

**YG:** WE WERE KISSING BUT THANK GOD I REMEMBERED

**JM:** AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS

**YG:** WE STOPPED KISSING

**JM:** OH, THANK GOD

**YG:** HOW HAVE I ONLY KNOWN HE’S 19

**JM:** HYUNG HE’S A FRESHMAN OFC HE’S 19

**YG:** FUCK

: well looks like kissing is all we’ll be doing for the next 2 yrs

: and hugging

: and cuddling

: you know, responsible dating

**JM:** WHY IS THIS FUNNY

**YG:** this isn’t funny jimin

**JM:** don’t be so negative hyung

: you’ll only be raising your boyfriend for the rest of your life anyway

**YG:** TELL ME HOW THAT’S NOT A BAD THING

**JM:** you like Jungkook don’t you

**YG:** I do

: it’s why its making me frustrated

: I like him a lot and I’m so head over heels for him

: like bro I would move mountains for him

**JM:** I would move mountains for him fgjlkdfjgksdf

**YG** : STOP MAKING FUN OF ME

: AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

**JM:** HEY

: NOT FAIR

: YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO THERE

**YG:** wait I just realized the timing is perfect

**JM:** oh no

**YG** : in 2 yrs time you and johnny can go out and me and jungkoook can *wink wink nudge nudge*

**JM:** gross

**YG:** also, I’ll be a resident then and he’ll be a 3rd year so

**JM:** me and johnny are prolly working at the same school

**YG** : you can’t date your co teachers jimin ah

JM: WHY DOES LIFE FUCKING HATE ME

: FINE THEN I’LL GO WORK IN ANOTHER SCHOOL

**YG:** you could’ve picked a clinical setting like yongie that way us 3 could be working at the same hospital in the future

: can’t believe you thought of johnny first when picking your major

: im hurt jimin

**JM:** oh, shush you

: we never know what the future brings

**YG:** stop being philosophical it doesn’t suit you

**JM:** meanie

: wait I gtg im bout to eat dinner with taeyong

**YG:** ok ok eat well

**JM:** thank you hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one update tonight bc im tired heh sorry


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu korean version except its all idols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa: i suck at writing volleyball scenes and i absolutely have no experience in the sport. I based this purely out of watching haikyuu but without the exaggeration. so if it seems iffy, that's probably why 
> 
> okay on to the volleyball shenanigans!

_**05:37 PM** _

**Jimin** : hey nerds

: let’s have an attendance check I have something important to announce

**Taehyung:** what is it babe

**Jimin:** if you’re here say I

**Taehyung:** I

**Yuta:** I

**Namjoon:** I

**Hoseok** : i

**Johnny:** AYE WHATS UP

**Taeyong:** always so extra

**Taeil:** whats this about

**Chittaphon** : I

**Kun** : AYEEEEEEEE

**Doyoung:** YO YO YO

**Jaehyun:** I

**Taehyung** : okay that’s everyone

**Jimin** : no wait where’s lover boy

: someone text lover boy

**Jungkook:** im sorry im here I was in the bathroom

**Kun** : ew tmi kook

**Jungkook** : sorry hahahaha

**Jimin** : okay now that everyone is here

: as you all know the inter collegiate tournament is coming up and bc of that we’re gonna be adding an extra day of practice

: so pls pitch in which day you are most available and majority wins

**Hoseok:** what

**Namjoon:** what

**Chittaphon** : hyung I can’t I have a paper due

**Kun** : I have work after class

**Yuta** : ya’ll know I volunteer right

**Taeyong** : ya’ll just be making excuses

**Taeil** : when is it? It can’t be on weekends. I have vocal practices with IU on those days

Johnny: OKAY WE GET IT SOME OF US ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH IU

**Jungkook** : hyung you’re friends with IU? Can you get me an autograph????????? 😳

**Taeil:** you’re a fan jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** yes hyung lkfjgkfjg fplease

**Taeil:** alright sure! Hyung’s got you! 😊

**Jungkook** : thank you taeil hyung you’re now my favorite hyung

Chittaphon: WHAT THE HELL KOOK

_Jungkook has left the chat_

**Chittaphon:** THE AUDICITY

_Jimin has added Jungkook to the chat_

**Jimin:** CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO THE SITUATION AT HAND

**Kun:** oh right

: im free on weekends

**Doyoung:** but I can’t on weekends

**Kun** : no one asked

**Doyoung** : r00d

**Namjoon:** we’re going nowhere

: can we all just (in an orderly manner) type out the days you are most available for an additional day of practice

: bc at this rate we’re not gonna get anything done

**Taeyong:** don’t we also have to ask prof kim

**Namjoon:** oh shit ur right

: jimin???

**Jimin:** he says whatever works

**Namjoon** : okay im free on tues and Thursday

**Taeyong** : im free on weekends

**Jungkook** : im free on weekends also

: unless yoongi hyung wants to go on dates then I can’t come

**Namjoon** : JUNGKOOK SOME OF US ARE SINGLE

**Taeyong** : not me

**Yuta** : damn can’t be me

**Doyoung** : well namjoon hyung you wouldn’t be if you weren’t so blind

**Namjoon** : ?????

**Taehyung** : im gonna jump off a bridge

**Taeyong** : no tae don’t

**Taehyung:** yes tae yes

**Yuta** : Han river would love a new sacrifice

**Doyoung** : HYUNG NO

**Jungkook** : omg 😂

**Jimin** : is anybody gonna make sense in this gc

**Jaehyun** : I actually don’t have any free day since I volunteer at the shelter everyday

**Chittaphon** : aw that’s so cute! You’re like yuta jr except for animals

**Namjoon** : GUYS THAT’S NOT THE ANSWERS WE’RE LOOKING FOR

: ONE BY ONE ONLY

: OLDEST TO YOUNGEST GO

**Hoseok:** fuck you joon

: free day: Tuesday

**Taeil:** none

**Namjoon:** Tuesdays and Thursdays

**Johnny:** Sundays

**Taeyong:** weekends

**Jimin:** weekends

**Yuta:** none bc nature is life

**Taehyung** : tues and thurs

**Kun:** weekends

**Doyoung:** tues and Thursday

**Chittaphon** : none bc I have a paper due

**Jaehyun:** none either

**Jungkook:** weekends

**Johnny** : well that was uneventful

**Hoseok:** almost everyone said weekends

**Taeil:** no its not it’s a tie

: 4 ppl said tues and thurs and 4 ppl said weekends

**Kun:** so what now

**Doyoung** : I have an idea

C **hittaphon:** no one wants to hear it

**Doyoung:** jimin hyung how about we just add an extra hour to our current practice days? Our practice is only 3 hrs long every mon wed fri so by adding an extra hour on those 3 days it adds up to an extra day w/o actually having an extra day??

**Taeyong:** holy shit doyoungie that’s genius

**Doyoung** : ikr

**Namjoon** : I agree with doyoung that’s actually plausible

**Hoseok:** can u stop with ur big words sum of us are dumb here

**Johnny** : lmaooooooo

**Jimin** : that’s actually not a bad idea doyoungie

**Jimin** : is everyone on board on that?

**Taeil:** yes

: IT MEANS I STILL GET TO HANG OUT WITH IU

**Kun:** can we kick taeil out of the gc

**Taeil** : that’s taeil hyung to you

**Jimin** : anyone??????????????

**Taeyong** : yeah that works

**Jimin** : I need 12 responses go

**Taehyung:** yes that’s okay

**Yuta:** les get it

**Namjoon:** yes

**Hoseok:** yaaah

**Johnny:** yea babe lets go

**Jimin** : don’t u babe me

: we’re not even together yet

**Taeyong:** stop flirting ur breaking the thread

**Jaehyun:** BABY U A BAD GIRL WATCH UR MOUTH

**Taeyong** : ?????

: anyway im in on that one

**Jaehyun:** me too

**Taeil:** yes yes yes

**Chittaphon:** ???

: I guess that works

**Kun:** yes captain

**Doyoung** : AYE YAY CAPTAIN

**Johnny:** I CAN’T HEAR YOU

**Doyoung:** AYE YAY CAPTAIN

**Johnny:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Jimin:** stop both of you jungkook hasn’t replied yet

: kook?

**Namjoon:** where’d this kid go?

**Jungkook:** oh sorry I was vc – ing yoongi hyung heh

: yes that works

: hyung said he’ll watch since he’s not on shift anymore by that time

**Jimin:** okay that’s settled then

**Jimin:** 6 – 10 mon wed fri

: I expect a perfect attendance from all of you

: that’s all now fuck off this

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Coach, don’t you think this training regime is a little extreme? It feels like we’re competing for the Olympics instead.” Kun looked like he was ready to pass out any second.

“What? It didn’t look that hard when I was watching the video online.” Seokjin was so confused. Weren’t these kids supposed to be playing since high school?

“Coach, where did you even get this regime from?” Namjoon asks in between breaths.

“A friend sent it to me after I told him I was coaching SNU’s team.”

“Does he even play volleyball?” Jimin blurts out.

“Yeah, he plays for the national team.” All thirteen members groan in unison. “Listen, children. I know nothing about volleyball so even I was confused why I was appointed for this position. But I’m trying my best! So, let’s all cooperate and do our best!”

“Yes, coach!” Jungkook answers a bit too enthusiastically.

“I thought you hate volleyball?” Doyoung snickers.

“He’s my professor, too. I have to play along if I wanna pass his class.” Jungkook answers through an ear to ear grin. 

“That’s tough.” The older deadpans.

After practice, Seokjin heads back to the faculty and opens his missed messages. He got a text from the friend who sent him the training video. He sends a reply straight away.

_**10:48 pm** _

**Baekhyun:** seokjinnie!

: how did it go with your kids?

**Seokjin:** they were too tired

: are you sure this was fit for college kids???

**BH** : if I can do it so can they

**SJ** : that’s true

: btw are you free on wed?

: do you wanna drop by?

**BH** : me? Coach them?

**SJ:** yeah

: are you up for it? Only if you’re not busy tho

**BH:** sure

: we’re not really practicing a lot these days

**SJ:** how come

**BH:** idk they’re telling us to take it easy since the Olympics are cancelled anyway

**SJ:** that’s true

: don’t stress yourself too much

**BH:** thanks

: alright I’ll see you on wed then

**SJ:** thank you

: see you then

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 

“Alright children, let’s start practice right away! We have a lot to cover today so let’s make it quick.”

“What’s the rush today?” Namjoon turns to Jimin as they set up the net.

“Who knows? Maybe he’s just nervous. It’s his first tournament after all.”

“But he’s not playing.”

“He may not be playing, but there’s still a lot pressure as a supervisor, you know? Remember what happened to Mr. Lee back in your second year?”

“Oh, man!” Namjoon smiles as he remembers the memory. “He chickened out because we were up against a powerhouse university.”

“Yah, are we not a powerhouse school?”

“With those three second years around? Nah.” Namjoon jokes.

“Hey!”

“Captain!” It was Kun.

“Yeah?” Jimin turns to the second year.

“You might wanna see this.”

And just like on cue, a man walks into their gym. He was small, had sleek eyes, plump lips, and looks a lot like Taehyung.

“Everyone!” Seokjin calls out. “Please gather around!” The players all rounded Seokjin and the other man. “Children, this is Byun Baekhyun. He’s a player from the national team. He’ll be coaching you from time to time to help prepare for the tournament. Please be nice to him and cooperate.”

“Hello, everyone! I’m Baekhyun or Baek and I used to attend SNU just like all of you.”

And that’s when the third years and the fourth years’ heads all click in unison.

“Baek? As in little giant?” Hoseok calls out shocked.

“Yep, that’s me!” Baekhyun proudly declares. The rest of the team soon followed Hoseok’s reaction. Who hasn’t known of the little giant that dominated the court back in the days? He was the reason SNU became the powerhouse they are today.

“Wait, this isn’t a joke, right? He’s really gonna coach us?” Yuta looked at Seokjin.

“Where do you think your training regime came from? The sky?”

“How did you two even know each other?” Jimin asked as the team quieted down.

“Ah, we used to be classmates back in high school.” Baekhyun answers with a smile.

“Okay, enough chit chat, everyone. Let’s get down to business.”

Fast forward to about three hours later, Yoongi had managed to slip into the gym unnoticed by everyone only to be greeted by the players on the brink of exhaustion and Professor Kim and another man yelling at them to get up. He spots Jungkook among the crowd, completely heartbroken once he sees the younger’s scrunched up face.

“Come on! We’re not even halfway done with the routine and we already spent three hours on it!” Baekhyun calls out.

“I’m starting to regret joining volleyball.” Taeil mutters under his breath. “I should be drinking wine with UI right now.”

“Ah, shut up, Taeil hyung. Don’t rub it in our faces even more.” Johnny scolds the older.

“Come on, children! Stand up! Up! Up!” Seokjin cheers them on.

“Come on, everyone. We only have to hold out for another hour. And then we’ll get a good night’s sleep.” Jimin motivates his team members.

“Yes!” Namjoon was the first to answer. “Answer your captain, everyone!”

“Yes!” The other members finally yell in unison. They all stood up and got to their positions. Yoongi was in awe. He knows the members were hard working but it swells his heart with joy even more to see them working so so so hard for this upcoming tournament. It was the first time in a while where all thirteen members got along. Usually the higher years would be complete jerks to their younger classmen. It must mean a lot to them since it’s Namjoon’s, Hoseok’s, and Taeil’s last year. He’s sure they’re aiming for first place as a parting gift for the older three.

And then it sinks on him too that he’s graduating with those three. And after this year, he won’t see Jimin, Johnny, Taehyung, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Kun, Ten, and Jaehyun for a while. He won’t get to see Jungkook every day, too (unless Jungkook moves in with him – but that’s far too in the future). But he brushes it aside. Now’s not the time to sulk around.

The team were finally back on their feet and training. He thinks about how Jimin is doing such a good job being their captain, and how supportive Namjoon is as his vice-captain.

And he’ll be there through it all – the happy days, the sad days, the rainy days – he is their hyung after all. He’s their Yoongi hyung who always knows what to say and comfort them no matter the subject of the matter is.

Practice finally ends and Jungkook was the first to spot Yoongi curled up by bleachers.

“Hyuuuuuuuung!” Jungkook draws out. “You’re here!” He exclaims as he hugs his tiny hyung.

“You were watching?” Jimin asks the older as he’s bombarded with kisses everywhere.

“Oh, yeah. Been here since nine.” Yoongi managed when Jungkook wasn’t kissing him on his lips.

“No need to rub it in, though.” Namjoon sighs.

“Maybe if you weren’t so blind, hyung.” Taehyung calls out as he walks past the commotion.

“What’s his problem?” Namjoon asks to no one in particular. At least six members laugh at his statement.

“You’re so dense, hyung. Why don’t you go after Taehyung, then?” Jimin facepalms himself.

“Why would I?”

“You’re not getting a partner with that attitude of yours, I swear.” Jimin jokes.

“What?”

Jimin just rolls his eyes. Ah, his poor hyung.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the volleyballing begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was probably a made up word

It’s the night before the qualifiers, everyone’s tense, the pressure is high, and yet, they’re all cramped in Jimin and Taeyong’s dorm watching a k – drama.  
“I swear, if Geunsoo turns out to be a mean bitch then he’s catching these hands.” Ten manages through a mouth full of popcorn.  
“I agree. If he betrays ICC, I’m burying him in a mountain somewhere in Gangwon province.” Yuta adds.  
“Doesn’t he look like Professor Kim, though?” Taeyong adds.  
“Holy shit, you’re right, hyung!” Ten exclaims.  
“I mean, I get where he’s coming from. Yiseo told him the only way she’ll ever consider him is if he takes over Jangga Co.” Jaehyun argues.  
“In short, Yiseo is a bad bitch.” Jimin concludes.  
“Yeah, a bad bitch that gets shit done!” Hoseok argues back.  
“Can you guys shut up? I can’t understand what they’re saying anymore!”   
“Sorry, Yoongi hyung.” Hoseok apologizes quickly.

After struggling to watch the remaining five episodes, the team had all dispersed to their respective dorms and Jungkook had somehow convinced Yoongi to let him walk him back to his apartment.  
“You know it’s not that far away, right?”  
“I know, but I like walking to your apartment. I get to see some scenery.”  
“Why are you such a sap?” Yoongi scrunches his face in confusion.  
“Ah, only with you, hyung.” Jungkook smiles.  
“Are you nervous?” Yoongi was all serious now.  
“About tomorrow?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you gonna watch?”  
“Well, yeah?” Yoongi replies confused. “But what’s that gotta do with my question?”  
“If you’re gonna be there, then I won’t be nervous.” Jungkook smiles.   
“Show off.” The older mutters.  
“Well, you’re kinda our good luck charm, you know? So, it’ll be reassuring that you’re there supporting us.”  
“I suddenly feel like I’m in an episode of Haikyuu.”  
“Kiyoko – san, maybe?”  
“Or Yachi, who knows.” The older shrugs his shoulder. They had finally reached Yoongi’s apartment and quickly made their way inside.   
“Hyung, can I stay here for tonight?”  
“See! This is what I was afraid of! No, you can’t!” He smiles.  
“But why not? Jimin hyung does it all the time with Johnny hyung.”  
“Jimin and Johnny are the same age. No one would bat an eye. But us? Guk, look at us. I’m in my sixth year in college, you’re in your first year. If people found out there would be consequences.” Yoongi argues.  
“Hyung, why are you always so afraid of people seeing us together! Sure, yeah, you’re comfortable around the team, but you won’t even look at me when we meet in hallways! What? Are you ashamed that you’re with me?”   
“No! No, that’s not what I meant!”   
“Then make me understand, hyung!”   
“I’m not ashamed to be with you, Guk. I’m really not.” Yoongi starts. “It’s just that, I’m afraid of the looks people give you, us, when they see us together. I’m afraid of the words they’ll say, or the actions they could do against us, against you. I don’t want them to hurt you. I thought that if I ignore you in public places, I was protecting you. But I guess it didn’t come across that way. I’m sorry, Guk.”  
“Hyung, I don’t care what people say about us. This is about you and me and nobody else.”  
“I know, Gukie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”  
“It’s fine, hyung. At least we got that out.”  
“I’m really sorry.”  
“Just please don’t push me away, hyung.”  
“I won’t anymore. I promise.” Yoongi hugs Jungkook, hoping Jungkook would understand that his words are sincere. “I’m still getting the hang of this whole dating thing so I apologize in advance if I fuck up in the future.”  
“It’s okay, hyung. You’re my first boyfriend, too.” Jungkook finally cracks a smile, hugging Yoongi back. They stay like that for a while; in each other’s arms. This was their first sort of fight as a couple and Yoongi was relieved it was settled quickly.   
“Are you comfortable sleeping on the floor?” Yoongi broke after a while.  
“I have back problems and a game tomorrow.”  
“Valid reason. Okay.” Yoongi pulls away and walks to the bathroom to wash up. Jungkook on the other hand rummages through the elder’s refrigerator for food. After a while, Yoongi walks out and invites Jungkook to the bed.  
“Can we cuddle?” Jungkook asks cautiously.  
“Okay?”  
“Can you spoon me?”  
“Guk, you’re like ten times bigger than me.”  
“But Chi hyung always spoons me.” Jungkook pouts.  
“Ten, huh? Might have to talk to that kid.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow.  
“So, will you spoon me?” Jungkook looks at Yoongi with pleading eyes.  
“Alright, alright.” Yoongi smiles at the younger and proceeds to wrap his arms around him, with Jungkook sighing in contentment.   
“Goodnight, hyung.”   
“Goodnight, Gukie. Good luck on your games tomorrow.”   
“Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi then uses this opportunity to kiss the top of Jungkook’s head.  
“No fair, why am I facing the other way? I can’t kiss you!”   
“Go to sleep, Guk.”   
“Okay, okay.”

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

Today was the day. A big day. It was the first day of qualifiers and that means that if they manage to win at least three matches today, they’ll automatically jump to the semi-finals. They’ve been to the semis many times before, finals maybe twice, but being the overall champion? Yeah, that was a dream so far away it was always joked amongst the members.  
But today, Jimin was confident that they’re gonna get that first place. He doesn’t wanna say it out loud because he doesn’t wanna jinx himself, but he’s hopeful.   
“Oooo, look! There’s Im Jaebum from Yonsei! I heard he recently got bailed out of jail for public indecency.”  
“Kun, how do you even know that? And what the hell did he do?”  
“You know me. I have my connections.” Kun makes air quotes on connections. “Apparently he got drunk during a party and walked home naked.”  
“Dude, that’s pretty solid!” Johnny high fives Kun.  
“I can’t believe you’re going to be a teacher in a couple years.” Namjoon sighs.  
“And I’m gonna have fun before that!” The younger grins.  
“Alright! Let’s stop talking about why he got out of jail and focus on our matches!” Jimin gathers the team’s attention. He swears sometimes it feels so tedious just making them pay attention to him he compares it to gathering sheep. “We’re up against Yonsei, Korea U, and Hanyang today. So, let’s get our heads in the game and warm up!”  
“I suddenly feel like Troy Bolton!” Hoseok announces. “I gotta, get my head in the game!” Hoseok sings.  
“You getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game!” The second-years sings without missing a beat.  
“I want what the hyungs had this morning.” Jungkook jokes.  
“Me, too.” Taeyong followed along.  
“ALRIGHT, enough high school musical jokes and warm up.” Jimin was having none of it today.  
They lined up and walked to the courts. The arena was huge, they’re not gonna lie. It’s a lot bigger than their court back in campus, but they’ve been here before. This was nothing new.   
“One day, I’m gonna perform at the stadium next door and everyone’s gonna chant my name with fireworks up in the air.”  
“What? You suddenly wanna be an idol, Hoseok hyung?” Taehyung laughs at his hyung’s silly antic.  
“Hey, a man can dream right?” Hoseok smiles to himself.  
“Keep dreaming, Hoseokie.” Namjoon smiles as well.   
“Children! Here are your nametags! Please wear them during the opening ceremony.” Seokjin finally returns to the members with their nametags and distributes them. 

**8:34 AM**

**Jungkook** : hyung

: are you near?

**Yoongi:** im almost there! Where should I meet you guys?

**JK:** we’re already at the court ☹

**YG** : aw guess I’ll see you from the stands then

**JK:** its okay as long as you’re here in the room with me

**YG** : guk I thought I told you not to text me stuff like that

**JK** : sorry hyung 😘

**YG:** see you in a few

Yoongi finally arrives at the venue with a slight pant in his breath. If only his father hadn’t let him do an errand so early in the morning then he would’ve ridden the team’s very comfortable, fully airconditioned, with a built in TV bus on the way to the venue. But he brushes that aside. He walks to the main entrance and shows the usher his pass. Before he enters the arena, he looks to the side and takes a full view of the stadium next door. Maybe one day he’ll step foot in there for whatever reason, a show maybe? He smiles to himself and goes inside and rides the escalator to the second floor before slipping through a crowd of rowdy college kids on their way inside the court as well. Tournaments used to be fun and calming, now it’s all just too noisy for his liking. He quickly finds his seat and admires the view in front of him. He scans the sea of players before spotting his adorable dorks all huddled up in a circle with a tall and very broad-shouldered Professor Kim on the side.

The whistle blows and that signifies the start of the opening ceremony. All the players from their respective schools line up in a vertical line from their number one down to their number twelve; Jimin – Namjoon – Hoseok – Taeil - Taehyung – Johnny – Taeyong – Yuta – Ten – Kun – Doyoung – Jaehyun – Jungkook. The MCs start with opening remarks and are soon followed by a blowing of horn to signal the start of the matches. SNU was one of the first teams to play. They were up against Yonsei.

“Alright, children. Remember, read their blocks and call the ball to avoid confusion. If you feel tired, we’ll sub you out, understood?”

“Yes, Professor!” They all scream in unison.

“On three we say fighting!” Jimin huddles his members. “One, two, three,”

“FIGHTING!” All twelve of them scream.

Bring it ON.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“It looks like SNU are on pinch as of this moment as the team had failed to score and Yonsei are catching up to them.” The MC announces through the speaker.

“With 16 – 13 on the score board, in favor of Yonsei, can SNU still catch up?” The other MC answers.

“It’s too early to tell, it is only the second set. And they had won the first one.”

“Can SNU turn the tables? Or will this be the start of Yonsei’s conquer of the second set?”

The MCs weren’t helping at all. It was just making everything worse and everyone’s starting to panic. Three points isn’t supposed to be big deal for them but it is now most especially since Yonsei’s ace, Jaebum was at the front. Their rotation was terribly timed as well; Yuta was at the back while Ten was at the front. If Jaebum decides to spike the ball right at their faces then Ten would be at a disadvantage since he’s a couple inches smaller than Jaebum. Lest they bring Taeyong in.

“Ten, read their moves. They can’t score any more points!” Jimin screams through the tension. Ten nods at his leader. Johnny on the other hand looks at Jimin sympathetically. They were only at their first game, why are they already at their limits?

Yonsei will serve again. On the serving line was Kim Yugyeom; Yonsei’s monster server despite only joining this year.

“Alright, spread out everyone.” Hoseok demands. Yugyeom serves and it goes… Upward?

“Ah, fuck. I hate those kinds of serves.” Jimin mutters to himself. The ball finally starts to fall and Doyoung, Yuta, and Johnny were all contemplating within themselves on who would receive the ball.

“Mine!” Doyoung and Johnny scream at the same time. The two look at one another, and before they know it, the ball had already hit the floor.

“DOYOUNG!” Johnny scolds.

“You called for the ball, too!”

“ENOUGH! You can’t be arguing now! We’re four points behind!” Yuta calls out.

The score was now 17 – 13, in favor of Yonsei.

“Let’s bring Taeyong in.” Jimin calls to Professor Kim. The referee blows his whistle and Taeyong is brought to the court.

“At least touch the ball and let Taeyong do the rest!” Seokjin calls out to his players.

“Do you think we’ll win this set?” Jungkook wonders out loud at the bench

“You just gotta stay positive, Kook.” Taeil comforts the younger.

With Taeyong in the line up again, things will hopefully get better. Having the number one libero in the country has that kind of perks.

“You guys look like you need some shots.” Taeyong tried to lift the mood up.

“I could down an entire bottle right now.” Doyoung joined.

“Let’s not get too cocky, Doyoungie.” Johnny adds.

“Oh, you know it.” Taeyong smirked.

Yugyeom serves again, but this time Taeyong was able to receive the ball and sends it to Jimin for serving. Jimin receives it and serves it to Hoseok who then spikes the ball in the direction of the opposite team. Jaebum was able to block it, and dumps it on the opposite side of the net. Unbelievably, Ten was able to dig the ball and pass it on to Jimin for serving. Jimin takes his position for serving and all three of the wing spikers at the front; Johnny, Hoseok, and Yuta all run to the front to attack the ball. This type of attack rarely works during their practice, but it’s worth the shot now. Jimin serves the ball and lands on Yuta’s line of view and instantly sends it flying to the other side, completely taking Jaebum and the other two blockers off guard, thus resulting in a score.

Well, that’s one point, three to go to close the gap.

To Namjoon’s surprise, they had managed to win not only against Yonsei, but the other two remaining matches as well which automatically puts them at the semi-finals round next week.

“I can’t believe we’re going to the semis next week?” Kun blurts out.

“I can’t believe I sat through three matches and didn’t even notice it.” Yoongi retorts.

“Hyung, I told you! You’re our good luck charm!” Jungkook pokes Yoongi’s cheeks.

“And I can’t believe your hitchhiking on our bus.” Jimin argues.

“The trains are probably packed, okay?”

“Where are we eating anyway?” Taehyung asks to no one in particular. “All that stress from the games made me hungry.”

“Ah, fear not children.” Seokjin finally breaks his silence. “We’ll be eating good food and it’s all on me.”

“Why was I not informed that our very own supervisor owns a damn restaurant?” To say Hoseok was shocked would be an understatement.

“Ah, I don’t entirely own it. I own it my older brother.” Seokjin reassures.

“Still, and Japanese food, too?” Taeyong adds as the dishes are brought to the food “Anata*, let’s eat!” he grabs a sushi and brings it near Yuta’s mouth.

(* means darling in Japanese, or so I’ve read)

“Taeyong – chan, what did I tell you about saying stuff like that in public?” Yuta quirks an eyebrow

“Ah, only in private…” Taeyong whispers with his head down low.

“ANYWAY, let’s eat! I’m starving AND single!” Taehyung tries to dismiss the awkwardness in the room.

“So so good!” Doyoung mutters before taking a mouthful of the steamed beef.

“Professor, you’re not taking this out on our monthly budget, are you?” Namjoon asks.

“Of course not! I told you, it’s on me.” Seokjin winked and did a finger gun to Namjoon. Best to say Namjoon combusted then and there.

“Ah, my appetite’s gone.” Taehyung mutters. Johnny, Doyoung, and Jimin all snicker at his comment.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

The team arrived back at campus and had all dispersed to their respective dorms. Seokjin had given them their final reminders at the bus so they won’t have to meet at the gym. This time, Jungkook invites Yoongi to his dorm.

“Make yourself at home, Yoongi hyung.” Jaehyun offers to him.

“Ah, it’s okay Jaehyun – ah.”

“Hyung! Do you wanna play video games with us?”

“Sure? What are we playing?”

“Are you up to play Mario Kart?”

“As long as we’re not racing on Rainbow Road then that’s fine.”

“Why not? That’s where all the action happens!” Jungkook suddenly pops out from the bathroom.

“I can never beat Jimin from that damn track so I’m not making a fool out of myself today!” Yoongi pouts.

“That’s so cute, hyung!” Jungkook coos. “But that’s okay, we won’t make it obvious that we’re making you win.” He adds.

“Meanie!” Yoongi yells at the younger two.

The three of them end up playing the night away with Jungkook and Jaehyun taking turns for the second console. Best to say Jungkook won at least ¾ of the matches.

Yoongi was not impressed.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT!

It’s been a couple days after the qualifiers and the members have slipped into what they call a “rush period” which basically means do all of their school work and get it done before the weekend. It was practically hell week for them despite not having any major examinations coming up.

“You seem to be relaxed despite all the members having the worst week of their lives.” Yoongi comments. They were both eating lunch at the cafeteria, completely ignoring the weird stares the other students were giving them.

“I’m a first year. There’s not much to do around this time of the semester.” Jungkook grins proudly.

“I’m guessing Jaehyun is too, then?” Yoongi smiles back.

“Yep, he’s practically chilling at the dorm right now.”

Well, if you have all that free time in the world, why don’t we go the amusement park tonight?”

“Min Yoongi, are you asking me on a date?” Jungkook looks at Yoongi with those Bambi eyes of his.

“Fine, forget I said anything.” The older muses.

“No, no, no! I was just joking! I’d love to go with you!”

“Are you sure?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow.

“Anywhere is fine hyung as long as it’s with you.” Jungkook smiles at him.

“Okay, let’s meet at the bus station at seven, then?”

“Seven it is!”

7:12 PM

**Yoongi:** Gukie?

: no rush or anything but it’s cold out here

Jungkook: HYUNG I’M SORRY IM OMW OUT

**YG** : u overslept did u

**JK:** im sorry ok ☹

**YG:** I’ll let it slide since ur cute

**JK:** hyung ☹

: ik im cute u don’t have to tell me

**YG:** nvm

**JK:** HYUNG

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Jungkook calls out once he sees Yoongi.

“It’s okay. It’s only my hands that are freezing.”

“Hyung! What time will the bus come?”

“In about three minutes.”

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook then pulls Yoongi closer to his chest, hugging the older.

“Ah, it’s okay. We’re not in rush or anything.” Yoongi reassures.

They both sat down and talked about their day (despite seeing one another during lunch) while waiting for the bus to arrive. Jungkook tells Yoongi the story about how their toilet broke earlier today and why both him and Jaehyun were late to their respective classes to which the older jokes about how they’re eating a lot and using the toilet too much and thus resulting in a light punch to his arm by the younger.

When they got the amusement park, it wasn’t that packed as they were expecting. Which was good for them, meaning there are less people on the lines for the rides.

“So, which rides are you not allowed to go on?”

“Everything except the Ferris wheel.” Yoongi deadpans.

“Ever – everything? Even the carousel?”

“Yeah, that ride gives me the creeps.”

“Then why did we come here if you’re not allowed to ride anything?”

“Guk, there’s more to amusement parks than just the rides, you know?” Yoongi walks on ahead. “There’s the food, the ambiance, the scenery, my boyfriend winning me a useless plushie from an obviously rigged game, and what else did I miss?” Yoongi turns to Jungkook to see his reaction.

“Okay, but shouldn’t you be the one winning me the plushie since I’m younger?”

“Good point.” Yoongi agrees. “So, let’s ride the Ferris wheel and let’s decide what to do next while we’re inside.”

“Okay, that sounds like a plan, hyung.”

They make their way to the line, excitedly talking about what awaits them both when a little boy no older than five went up to them.

“Mister, have you seen hyung?”

“Ah, are you lost, kid?” Jungkook immediately crouches down to comfort the toddler.

“Hyung, he was here and then I went to go get my balloon because it flew away and when I came back hyung was gone.” The toddler was beginning to pout and the tears were pooling in his eyes.

“How about we look for your hyung, alright?” Jungkook stands up to look at Yoongi. “Hyung, do you wanna stay here?”

“What? No, I’m coming with you.” Yoongi reassures. He looks at the toddler. “Let’s go find your hyung.” He smiles at the toddler.

“So, what’s your name?” Jungkook was looking for a distraction to not make the toddler cry.

“Beomgyu!” The toddler smiles.

“And what’s your hyung’s name?”

“Kyungsoo!”

“Kyungsoo?” Yoongi repeats. “Is your hyung a doctor?”

“How did you know, mister? He’s still studying he says. But he’ll soon be one!” Beomgyu proudly states.

“You know him, hyung?” Jungkook turns to Yoongi.

“Yeah, I think I know your hyung.” Yoongi says with a straight face. “Let’s split up. It’s a lot faster that way. I know what he looks like so you take Beomgyu with you. You go this way and I’ll go that way.”

“Are you sure? I know it’s not packed but still, there’s a lot of people.”

“I’ll be fine, Guk. The faster we find his hyung the faster we can continue our date.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s meet back here in ten minutes.”

“Okay.” Jungkook nods and he takes Beomgyu by the hand and walk the opposite direction. Yoongi starts walking as well and looks for Kyungsoo. Three minutes, five minutes, seven minutes of walking around and Yoongi still hasn’t seen Kyungsoo. He decides to give up and walk back to the Ferris wheel.

“Hyung!” Jungkook calls out to him once he sees him. “He’s here! We found him!” Yoongi jogs the remaining steps to catch up to them.

“Yoongi?”

“Ah, so it is you.”

“It’s been a while. How are you?” Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“You two know each other?” Jungkook interrupts the two. Kyungsoo was about to answer when -

“We went to high school together.” Yoongi quickly answers the question.

“Oh, yeah. That’s right, that’s right! We went to high school together.”

“I didn’t know you had a younger brother though.” Yoongi quickly changes the subject.

“He’s not.” Kyungsoo looks at Beomgyu, who was still being held by Jungkook. “He’s my younger cousin. His dad’s in Busan for the week so I’m babysitting for him.”

“Ah, that’s so unlike you, though.”

“Right? I didn’t like kids until Beomgyu came along.”

“He’s a cute kid.” Yoongi looks at Jungkook, who was busy playing rock paper scissors with Beomgyu. “Well, we better get going. I still have a date to attend to.”

“Date? Oh, who is it?”

“You just met him.”

“Oh, that kid?” Kyungsoo looks at Jungkook with wide eyes. “Eh, I guess he’s okay.”

“He’s more than okay.” Yoongi argues.

“Hey, no harm intended.” Kyungsoo smiles. “Beomgyu – ah, let’s go! Let’s not let Yoongi and Jungkook wait any longer.”

“Okay, hyung! Bye, mister!”

“Bye, Beomgyu!” Jungkook waves goodbye.

“Bye, kiddo!” Yoongi waves as well. Beomgyu walks to Kyungsoo and waves goodbye to the two as well as they walk off. Kyungsoo also looks back at them and does a curt bow to them.

“Okay, how did you really know him?”

“I told you, we went to high school together.”

“That looks like that’s not all, though.” Jungkook tries.

“Okay, we almost dated back then.”

“I knew it!”

“What?” Yoongi walks on ahead to the line again, this time there were only two people in front of them so they were able to ride a cart immediately.

“Tell me everything!” Jungkook excitedly pries.

“You sound like a high school girl.” Yoongi deadpans.

“But I wanna know! I won’t get mad I swear!”

“Fine.” Yoongi smiles. It’s not like he could resist Jungkook anyway. “Like I said, we almost dated but when we found out we got accepted to different universities, things became complicated and we just sorta lost connection after graduating from high school.”

“So, none of you ever tried to reach out? Not even once?”

“We both had big dreams, so we both understood why switching universities isn’t as easy as they say.”

“So, you just accepted it, just like that?”

“Hey, had we worked that out we would still be dating you know!”

“Shit, you’re right.” Jungkook sits up straight. “Glad it didn’t work out then.” He joked.

“Kyungsoo’s a nice person. I guess that’s how we clicked? We both wanted to become doctors, good doctors doing the right thing all the time. So, in a way, it’s reassuring to know that he’s gonna be out there in the field one day. At least I know I’m not the only one with clean intentions.”

“You always see the good in people, hyung.”

“Nah, not really. He’s just a really nice guy.” Yoongi looks at Jungkook. “Oh, we’re at the top now.” He points out.

“So, what are we gonna do next?” Jungkook asks nonchalantly.

“Kiss me.”

“Wh – what?”

“Kiss me. That’s what we’re gonna do next.”

“Well,” Jungkook leans in. “I kinda like that plan.” They kiss for a while, completely ignoring the outside world for a bit.

“But for real, hyung,” Jungkook was the first to break apart. “Are we gonna eat after this? We hadn’t had dinner yet.”

“Kiss me more and then we’ll decide.” Yoongi rushes his answer so he can kiss Jungkook some more.

“Okay.” Jungkook obliges and kisses Yoongi some more; more kisses on his lips, on his cheeks, on his chin, down to his neck –

“Not – not there.”

“It’s just kissing, hyung. We’re not doing anything illegal.” Jungkook manages through kisses.

“Fine. No hickeys.” Jungkook continue to pepper kisses on Yoongi’s neck. But then he remembers something. “Are we gonna eat after this?”

“Okay. How about some black noodles?”

“Black noodles sound good to me.” Jungkook smiles.

Guk – ah, can I tell you something?”

“What is it? You’re not leaving me for that Kyungsoo guy, are you?”

“What? No!” Yoongi quickly defends.

“I’m just messing with you, hyung.” Jungkook caresses Yoongi’s cheek. “What is it?”

“I love you.” Yoongi blurts out a bit too quickly. Jungkook on the other hand hasn’t even begun to process what the older had just said.

“Say it again.” Jungkook demands.

“I said, I. Love. You.” Yoongi stresses each word while looking at the younger. And all of a sudden, a tear fell on Jungkook’s cheek. “No, wait! Why are you crying? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.” Yoongi rushes the last part of his sentence to try and ease Jungkook.

“No, it’s not that hyung. I,” Jungkook looks down, wiping away his tear, but another one falls, and another one, and another one, but he tries to wipe them all away. “I didn’t think I’d get to hear you say that to me.” He manages.

“Why would you say that? Or was my timing off? Was it not a good moment to say it?”

“Any moment is perfect for me hyung. I just always thought I would be the first to say it, but now you beat me to it.”

“Is that why you’re crying?” Yoongi wipes a tear away with his thumb.

“No. I’m crying because I’m happy you said it. And I want to say I love you too, hyung. So much.”

“Okay, good. I thought I made you cry because you were sad. Glad it’s tears of joy then.”

“Now it’s your turn to kiss me for making me cry.”

“A small price to pay.” Yoongi boasts.

They both lean in and this time Yoongi takes the lead. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile through it all. He knew Yoongi was whipped for him, he just didn’t expect him to be that whipped that he would drop the L word before him. But he’s happy nonetheless.

They were soon interrupted when the wheel started moving, signaling that their cart was going down.

“Now I’m really craving that black noodles, hyung.”

“We’re almost there, Gukie.”

_**11:33 PM** _

**Yoongi:** JIMIN

**Jimin:** hyung did something happen?

**YG:** we just said our I love yous

**JM:** aw that’s so sweet 😭💜

**YG:** help me I think I’m gonna combust

: hes right beside

**JM:** SLEEPING TOGETHER? I HOPE NOT

**YG:** AND WHY WOULD I TOUCH A MINOR

**JM** : good then

: im happy for you hyung

**YG:** thank you jimin – ah

: im glad u found ur someone

**YG:** stop being so dramatic u did too

: ur just not allowed to date yet

**JM:** in a couple years right

**YG:** just hold on to each other and im sure it’ll be fine

**JM** : thank you hyung

: go to bed then

: tomorrow’s another day

**YG:** you too

: good night

**JM:** goodnight hyung

**YG:** love you

**JM:** love u too hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading that kindergarten au from minjiiminie i couldn't help but fall in love with toddler beomgyu fkjglskjfsgfdg he's too cute


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking for someone to be the bad guy but i came up with none so i picked an idol that's a 94 liner to match with the story and MJ was all i could think of.  
> arohas, im sorry i made mj a bad guy

“Ah, there he is, the loverboy in the flesh.” Jimin calls out to Jungkook once he enters the gym.

“Hyung!” Jungkook whines.

“Yoongi told me what happened. Congrats to you both! Take care of Yoongi for us.”

“It’s so weird to hear that because Yoongi’s the oldest amongst us and he’s the youngest out of all of us.”

“Doyoung!” Jimin scolds. “Ignore him, Kook. He’s just jealous you have a boyfriend and he doesn’t.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t have a boyfriend? He has me!” Kun complains to the captain.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU SAID MONTHS AGO!” Doyoung counters. 

“Alright, enough banter, children. The semi-finals are this weekend and you all better be at your best!” Seokjin hollers through the commotion. “Baekhyun will be here any minute so please warm up while waiting.”

“Oh, God, not him again.” Taehyung grunts. “I won’t be able to feel my legs after this.”

“Oh, shush, you children. This is for your own good anyway.” Seokjin scolds.

“If he’s going to make us plank for longer than ten minutes then I’m walking out right now.” Johnny complains.

“You complain all the time but then you see the results and say it’s lit.” Namjoon points out.

“Did you just say lit?” Hoseok laughs at that.

“Am I not allowed to say internet words anymore?”

“Internet words.” Hoseok snorts.

“Stop bullying him!” Ten defends his hyung.

“Hey! Anyone insults him and his old man vocabulary has to get through me!” Taehyung defends.

“Are you for real? Defend him when he texts you back!” Yuta counters.

“I suddenly can’t hear?” Taehyung holds both his ears.

“Just say you love him and go!” Taeyong adds.

“Funny, I’ve been doing that for a long time now and yet all I get are cricket noises.”

The entire team burst into laughter at that, even Seokjin who was just watching the banters from afar.

“Look, you even got Professor Kim laughing along with us!” Jaehyun points out.

“Hey, now! What’s taking Coach Baekhyun so long?” Namjoon desperately tries to change the subject.

“It’s not gonna work, Joonie.” Taeil pats his back. Namjoon just rolls his eyes but smiles at his teammates.

He just can’t hate them. Ever.

Practice moves forward and by the time seven pm rolls in, the basketball team enters the gym and causes a ruckus.

“Uh, excuse me? We scheduled the gym until ten pm?” Seokjin calls out to no one in particular. One man walks towards him.

“Hi, I’m Yoon Jisung, I’m their basketball coach. Apparently, the gym we’re using is closed for tonight because of some maintenance so the admin told us we could use this particular gym for the meantime.” Seokjin looks at the man as if he grew ten heads. “Don’t worry though, we’ll set up a gym divider so we won’t disturb your practice.” He smiles. “Oh, congrats on your win last weekend!” He cheers as he walks away.

Seokjin walks up to his team and relays the information. Best to say his children weren’t amused with sharing the gym.

“Do you know any of them?” Seokjin asks his team.

“Yeah, Ha Sungwoon’s in my class. But he’s the only one I know of.” Hoseok replies.

“Kim Mingyu and Lee Dongmin are our neighbors.” Jungkook answers as well.

“Huh? Why are all the first years this year look like they came straight out of a kpop group?” Taehyung wonders out loud.

“Don’t worry, V hyung, you look like an idol of an idol as well!” Jaehyun woos.

“I like you.” Taehyung sends a wink down his way.

“Well, anyway. This won’t stop us from practicing. They said they’re gonna set up a gym divider, so let’s take a break while they do so.” Seokjin orders.

“FINALLY.” Doyoung sighs.

“Oh, lookie there! If it isn’t lover boy’s muse.” Yuta teases.

“You’re a lover boy, too.” Kun teases back.

“Yoongi hyung?” Jungkook whips his head so fast Jimin was scared he was gonna twist his head off. “What are you doing here? Is your shift over?”

“Oh, no. Not yet. I just came to drop these off. Our dean ordered too many chicken wings so I stole them and brought it here. I know you guys haven’t had dinner yet so here.”

“YOONGI HYUNG. What are we ever gonna do without you?” Taeil bows down to his knees. Yoongi points a finger gun to him in response.

“What about you? Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Oh, I already did. That’s why I came here. Sorry if I ate before you guys.”

“Ah, it’s okay, Yoongi – ah, thank you for the food. It’s nice to know someone takes care of them aside from me.” Seokjin praises Yoongi as well.

“It’s no big deal, Professor Kim. I’ve been doing it for a while anyway.”

The team chatter a bit as they sat on the floor in a circle while munching on their chicken wings, with a dash of PDA from the couple, but it’s nothing they’re not used to.

“Min Yoongi?” Kim Myungjun, one of the basketball players, hollers towards him. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and sees the boy on the other side of the net.

“Do I know you?” With that, Jungkook grips Yoongi’s hands tighter.

“Ah, I’m guessing you don’t then.”

“Yeah, I don’t. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry.

“It was nice talking to you, then.” Myungjun bows and walks away.

“That was weird.” Jungkook breaks the tension.

“Does anyone know that guy?” Ten asks.

“He’s a musical prodigy but he’s pretty full of himself. No one likes him in our department but he takes that as him being superior from everyone else. I’m surprised he’s actually playing team sport.” Taeil explains.

“So, he’s a douchebag. Note taken.” Yoongi replies.

“Eh, I bet he’s just all bark. Pay him dust, hyung.” Taeil adds. “He’s not the one that’s friends with IU.”

“There you again!” Johnny scolds.

“I think they’re done setting up, so let’s finish eating and rest for a bit before we practice again.” Jimin orders his members.

“How about you? Will you go back to the clinic?” Jungkook asks Yoongi as he finishes his chicken wing.

“Yeah, but I’ll be back after my shift.”

“Okay, let me walk you home?”

“Do you even have to ask? You always do that anyway!” Yoongi pokes the younger’s dimple.

“I know. I just like asking.”

“Alright! Go finish eating. I’ll be back in a while.” Yoongi says as he walks away from Jungkook. “Try not to miss me too much.” He jokes.

“Oh, no! Whatever am I gonna do without you?” Jungkook plays along.

“Seeya!” Yoongi waves goodbye as he exits the gym leaving Jungkook with the biggest smile on his face.

Unfortunately for them, Myungjun saw the whole exchange and can’t help but feel anger boil inside him.

“Hey, you look stiff. What’s wrong?” Ha Sungwoon, another basketball player, asks as he dribbles the ball.

“You remember Min Yoongi, right?”

“The med intern at the clinic, right? What about him?”

“He’s the one.” Myungjun deadpans.

“The one what?” Sungwoon looks bewildered.

“He’s the one who saved me from getting expelled back when I was a first year. I practically owe my life to him.” He explains.

“Then tell him that and move on.” Sungwoon dismisses. “Wait, what did you do back then?”

“I got into a fistfight and he saw the whole thing. Then when I got called to the chairman’s office, he was already there explaining the situation to him.”

“And the chairman believed him?”

“Apparently, yeah.”

“So, go tell him that and move on.”

“I can’t.” Myungjun sounded so defeated.

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, okay?”

“What’s the matter? It’s not like you like him or anything!” Sungwoon was having none of it tonight.

“But I do.” Myungjun confesses.

“Bro, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but didn’t you see him sitting on that player’s lap? That’s his boyfriend. They’ve been the talk of the campus for weeks.”

“I’m gonna beat that kid.”

“Dude, don’t be so delirious. Come on! It’s time to practice!”

“Whatever.” Myungjun dismisses whatever thought he had in his head and walks to the court. He’s not gonna let one freshman ruin his life, even if hurts Yoongi in the process.

Each team ends their practice around the same time. They pack up and put away their equipment and exit the gym. Sadly, Yoongi wasn’t able to come back when his shift ended, saying that he felt too tired after treating his last patient for the day. He texted Jungkook saying that he’s going to head back to his apartment, with Jungkook replying that he’ll come over and make sure he’s tucked in for tonight. (But Yoongi knows him too well, using that as an excuse to sleep over.) The team bid their farewell and walk to the direction of their dorms. Jungkook was on his way to the campus exit when he feels an arm on his shoulder.

“Hey!” It was Myungjun, the one Taeil warned them about.

“You must be Myungjun.” Jungkook greets.

“Yeah. So, you and Yoongi?” And that ticks Jungkook off. How dare he address his Yoongi hyung without using honorifics.

“Yes? Why are you asking?”

“Nothing, really. I just want you to be careful and always watch your back.” Oh, no. Not again. Hoseok already made him go through shit in the past. Not this again. Like, how many admirers does Yoongi really have?

“And why should I be careful?” He bluffs.

“Just ‘cause. You never know.” Myungjun smiles at him. The creepy kind. “Well, see you around, kid.” And he walks away.

“What the fuck?” Jungkook murmurs to himself. “What the fuck is he on about?” He stood there for about a minute just trying to process what Myungjun had told him. Clearly, he’s threatening him, but for what? For Yoongi? He’s planning on stealing Yoongi right in front of his face? Preposterous. No one can steal Yoongi from him. Absolutely no one.

Maybe it’s high time he stops being nice to everyone.

So, there he was, lying in bed with Yoongi cuddled beside him, thinking of ways on how to keep people from ruining his relationship with Yoongi. Because honestly, he’s tired of always being on edge. He’s tired of thinking that every person he’s going to meet has an underlying intention of stealing Yoongi away from him, or for hurting him. He just wants some peace and quiet and for people to stop meddling with his relationship!

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleepy?”

“Sorta. Why?”

“Too tired to talk?”

“Not really.” Yoongi flutters his eyes open and looks up at Jungkook. “What’s wrong, bub?”

“It’s nothing really. It’s just, that Myungjun guy, he came to me after practice and told me to be careful and it’s really bothering me.”

“Just ignore him, Guk. You heard Taeil, he’s full of himself and probably wants to be in people’s business all the time.”

“But what if he does something? Like what if he hurts you?”

“I don’t think he can touch me. I have you, right?” Yoongi smiles at the younger. Jungkook swears his heart was gonna burst at the seam.

“But what if he gets to you through me?”

“Guk, if he touches you, it’s over for him. Just trust me on that, okay?”

“You’re gonna protect me?”

“I can manage. I have your brother’s heart after all. It’s what I should do.”

“Okay. I’ll let you to it.” Jungkook kisses the top of Yoongi’s head. “Let’s sleep, then.”

“Okay, goodnight, Guk.”

“Goodnight, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too, Guk.”


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen i would do anything to have jaehyun as a best friend ok
> 
> also, prepare some tissues

“Okay, so the semi – finals are tomorrow and I’ll be watching you guys with Seokjin – ssi.” Baekhyun smiles at the members.

“No way! You’re coming with us?” Taeil beams.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen a game, and I’m excited so see you guys play.”

“Then, can Yoongi hyung sit with you guys, too?” Jungkook excitedly asks the older two.

“Uh, I don’t think he can? He’s not a coach or anything?” Seokjin explains.

“Can’t we write him off as a manager? That’s practically what he’s been to us anyway.” Jungkook pouts.

“If you keep pouting like that then I might just do something.”

“Listen to him, Seokjin – ssi. I bet they’d even play better when he’s around.” Baekhyun reassures.

“Do you know him, sunbae?” Jimin was intrigued.

“Not really? I know him by name only. But from what I heard he was a shy kid back then. Don’t know if he’s still like that now, though. But anyway, he’s a nice hoobae, helps everyone.”

“Oh, he’s not so shy anymore.” Jimin teases.

“He’s got us all whipped for him, it’s only Jungkook here who had the actual balls to ask him out.” Taehyung points out.

“Good for you, Jungkook. Go get your man!” Baekhyun encourages the younger.

“Oh, I already did.” He boasts.

“Hey, you know what Beyoncé said, if you like then you should put a ring on it!!”

“Baekhyun – ssi, he’s only 19!” Seokjin scolds.

“No one is too young for true love. Remember that, kids!” The team laugh at their coach’s remark.

“Alright, let’s all clock in for the night and I want to see you all tomorrow morning with bright faces and a full stomach, understand?”

“Yes!” The team choruses.

“Let’s all meet here at 6 am at the gym. Anyone late can meet us at the arena – at your own expense.”

“Right.” They chorus again.

“Okay, then! Dismissed! See you tomorrow, children!”

“Thank you, Professor Kim! Thank you Coach Baekhyun!” The members bow and went to their stuff. They all bid their farewells and went on their way to their dorms.

“Hey, roommie, I’ll just buy something at the convenience store, alright? Go on without me.” Jaehyun informs Jungkook.

“Ah, okay. Buy me banana milk too while you’re at it.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun smiles.

“Stay safe!” Jungkook calls out as Jaehyun walks away. It was pretty late, and you can never be too sure.

Jungkook was walking along, scrolling through his chat with Yoongi, smiling softly at the cat memes the older was sending him.

“Why does hyung really look like a cat? I should ask Jimin hyung about this.” He murmurs to himself.

And then, all of a sudden;

“HEY! First year!” Someone shouted through the walkway. Jungkook looks around, but there wasn’t anyone? Is he hearing things? He’s sure SNU’s not haunted, right?

“Yeah, I’m talking to you!” And then, he squints his eyes, trying to make a figure in front of him. He sees it, but faintly, but it’s coming closer to him. He’s starting to panic, because really, what is that? A ghost? A murderer? But he’s not ready to die yet!

“Who is – “He cuts himself off once he was able to make out what or who it really was – Myungjun. That annoying fourth year who threatened him a couple nights ago.

“Myungjun – ssi?” Jungkook finally calls out.

“Ah, so you do recognize me!”

“Uh, yeah? Of course. Good evening to you.” He bows.

“Yeah, good evening to you, too.” He bows too. “So where are you going? To Yoongi?”

“No. I’m on my way to the convenience store. I have to buy something.” There ain’t no way he’s telling this dude where he lives. And why is he not using honorifics when addressing Yoongi?

“Oh, cool. Can you buy me coffee too while you’re at it?” Myungjun teases.

“Why don’t you buy your own coffee? Stealing money from a first year is a crime around here, you know.” Jungkook clenches his jaw, barely unable to keep his cool.

“Oh, come on! Why do you have to be so serious! It’s just a joke, first year. Loosen up.” Myungjun reaches out and ruffles Jungkook’s hair.

He’s had it!

“Get your hands off of me!”

“Hey, chill out! I’m just messing with you!” Jungkook swears he wants to punch that coy smile out of his face.

“It’s not funny. Now, goodbye.” He tries to dismiss the conversation and walk away. Clearly it didn’t work as Myungjun grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

“Hey, now. I’m not done with you.” He glares at the younger. “I was nice to you before, but now that you’ve pissed me off, I’m not gonna be.” Who the fuck does this dude think he is? He didn’t even know that Jungkook existed had it not been for that stupid gym of theirs to undergo maintenance that one night that they had to share a gym.

“Listen, Myungjun – ssi, I don’t know what your problem with me is, but I really don’t have time for your games so please leave me alone.” Jungkook tries once more.

“Oh, I don’t have a problem with you. It’s your nasty boyfriend that I have a problem with.” Myungjun spats.

Okay, that was the last straw. He’s done playing nice.

“How fucking dare you talk about Yoongi hyung like that?” He lurches forward.

“Ohoho, why? Are you mad?” Myungjun taunts. Jungkook swings his fist forward and lands on Myungjun’s jaw. “The fuck?” He stumbles backwards.

“Keep Yoongi hyung out of your nasty mouth!” He threatened.

“Or what? You’re gonna punch me again? Come on, go ahead! I hope Yoongi’s still at the clinic so he can treat the wound his boyfriend gave me.”

Jungkook was fuming, there’s only so much anger he can contain inside but hearing Myungjun’s words, he hates to admit it, but he’s right. If Myungjun runs his mouth, not only will it cause trouble for him, but for Yoongi too. Who knows how this bastard can twist the narrative?

“You know what, fuck you.” Jungkook finally says and walks away, taking Myungjun by surprise.

“Oh, come on! That’s it? One punch? And you’re gonna run away?” Myungjun calls out to him. “Aw, is the baby that afraid of his boyfriend?” He taunts. Jungkook pays him no mind and continues to walk away. He walks faster just in case Myungjun was following him. He reaches his dorm and to his surprise, Jaehyun was already there.

“Where have you been? And why are you red all over?”

“It’s nothing. A cat suddenly jumped out of nowhere and scared me.” He lied.

“Alright, go wash up, then.” Jaehyun wasn’t buying it all. “Oh, your banana milk is on your desk.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook mutters as he grabs clothes from his dresser to change into.

“You don’t look okay.” Jaehyun tries. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just – “He slams the drawer shut. “Why is everyone all up in my business? Like, what did I do?” Tears were now starting to streak down his face. “What did I do to deserve this?” Jaehyun instantly stands up as soon as he saw that Jungkook was crying.

“Hey, come on, tell me. What’s bothering you?” He embraces Jungkook and lays his head on his shoulder, patting his back as well.

“That Myungjun guy.” He manages through sobs. “He came to me on the way home.”

“What? Why? What he’d do?”

“He said, he said he has some sort of problem with Yoongi hyung. And then he kept taunting me and I punched him in the face.”

“Oh no, what? Why? Guk! We have a game tomorrow!”

“I know! I got so caught up in my emotion that I punched him. I bet he’s going to run his mouth and I’m gonna get expelled.”

“Okay, but he deserved it though. Ever since that night I kinda figured he’s an ass.”

“He’s a terrible person. I don’t know what he wants from all of this.”

“Hey, hey. Why don’t you tell Yoongi hyung about this? See what he’ll say.”

“He’s probably gonna break up with me.”

“Are you insane? You’re the one that was riled up!”

“But I punched him!”

“And he deserved it. Did you punch him good?”

“I punched him square in the jaw.”

“Good for him. Hey.” Jaehyun breaks apart from the hug. “You did nothing wrong, alright? Just forget about it and focus on the game tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay.” Jungkook sniffles while smiling.

“How about a game of Mario Kart to help you forget?”

“That sounds great.” He beams.

“Go, wash up and change. I’ll set up.” Jaehyun offers.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jungkook mutters as he heads to the bathroom. Jaehyun just chuckles at his roommate and sets up the console.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Mr. Min, you may see the chairman now.” The secretary calls out to him. He nods at her and walks inside the all too familiar office.

“And what brings you here?” The chairman starts.

“I came because I want to clear things up about Kim Myungjun and Jeon Jungkook’s fight last night.”

“Words fly fast this year. And what about it?” He muses.

“I know for a fact that Kim Myungjun reported what happened to him late last night at around ten thirty, which is way past the curfew of eight pm.”

“And yet Jeon Jungkook was out and about as well.”

“Jeon Jungkook is a member of the volleyball team. Their practices run until ten pm every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

“And what about it?”

“I know whatever nonsense Myungjun told the student affairs is false. He’s known for twisting his story, and I know that his intention all along was to bring harm to Jungkook.”

“Okay, given that, why is this part of your business? Why do you care?”

“Jeon Jungkook is a member of the volleyball team, he’s part of a group of people that I care about a lot.”

“And that’s all?”

“I just want you to know that Jungkook did nothing wrong. And that Myungjun deserved that punch – that was for self defense.”

“Yoongi, I really appreciate that you came here on a Saturday morning, but I really can’t see why this is your business. Shouldn’t it be the supervisor doing this? Or at least the captain?”

“DAD! You’re not getting what I’m trying to say!” Yoongi finally snaps.

“That’s Mr. Chairman to you while we’re on campus.” His father scolds. “Alright, fine. What do you really want?”

“I don’t want you to expel Jungkook.”

“He wasn’t going to be expelled, honey. He’s only up for suspension.”

“See? Suspension for punching a douchebag? Where’s the justice in that?”

“Yoongi – ah, be careful what you say!”

“Dad, please. Can’t you drop the suspension? Please?”

“And why is that? Because he’s your boyfriend?” And that took Yoongi by surprise.

“Ho – how did you know?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, honey. I know everything. Oh, and I also know that he’s been sleeping at your place for the past couple weeks now.” His dad stands up and walks to him. “Don’t wait till I force you to move back in with me.”

“Dad, please.”

“He’s younger than you.” His dad spats.

“And we’re making it work! Can’t you see? I’m making efforts, he’s making efforts, we’re trying to make it work!”

“Still doesn’t explain the fact that you would pounce on a freshman? Min Yoongi you’re on your sixth year in college, don’t you have any sort of shame for that?”

“No! No, I don’t! Because I love him and he loves me and that’s all that matters!” He cries out. “And besides, Mr. Chairman, I doubt you could do anything about him when you find out who he really is.”

“And why is that? Is he a son of a famous CEO?”

“No, dad. He’s the younger brother of my heart donor.” And that shuts his dad up so good.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Oh, please. Don’t play dumb. Don’t wait around for me to tell him how you purposely told the doctors to pull his brother’s plug so I could have his heart. You practically killed his older brother.”

“Min Yoongi! How dare you make accusations towards your father!”

“Cancel the suspension and I won’t tell him the truth. No, wait. Actually, he deserves the truth.”

“Yoongi!” His dad warns.

“Cancel the suspension. Give Myungjun hell for what he made Jungkook go through. And I might tell Jungkook nicely about our little history, or guess you’ll just have to wait for that lawsuit against you.”

“Fine.” His dad finally cracks.

“Good. Thanks, dad. That was a nice chat.” Yoongi bows and exits his dad’s office. Well, now that’s settled with, he can finally be on his way to the arena.

**8:49 AM**

**Yoongi:** gukie

**Jungkook** : hyuuuung! Where are you? our 1st game is about to end

**YG:** are you winning?

**JK:** well

: yeah

: that’s a given

**YG** : show off

**JK:** ikr? n e ways r u coming now?

**YG:** yes

: im at the bus now

: see you in a few 😘

**JK:** see you 😘😍💜

When Yoongi got to the arena, he swiftly saw the stadium next door; it had fans lining up at the entrance. It must be a concert, he thought. He brushes his thoughts aside and walks to the entrance of the arena, showing the usher his court pass. He goes inside and heads to the court area. He walks through the sea of players, coaches, and managers to finds Coach Baekhyun and Professor Kim at the bench loudly yelling at the players on the court.

“Yoongi – ah, you came!” Baekhyun greets him.

“Coach Baekhyun, Professor Kim.” Yoongi greets and bows. “How’s the match?” He takes a seat at the bench.

We’re practically winning.” Baekhyun casually mentions. Yoongi follows Baekhyun’s line of vision and looks at the players, he notices that Jungkook was on the court.

“Wait, this is still the first game? And we’re on the fifth set?”

“Yeah, Konkuk’s practically put up a fight this year. I’m surprised they made it to the semis.”

“Why’s that?”

“Konkuk was a pretty weak team back in my day. They never made it past the qualifiers. So, the fact that they made it to the semis is pretty new to me.”

“Do you know any of them?”

“Not really? All of these kids probably got into Konkuk after my time.”

“Ah.”

“But that Wonpil guy,” Baekhyun points to a particular player on the court.” He’s a monster player.”

“How come?”

“That guy is their setter but his spikes are that of an experienced wing spiker. Dual wielding. Insane shit.” Baekhyun laughs.

“So, he can be a spiker too if he’s not listed as a setter, then?”

“He could most definitely.” Baekhyun nonchalantly replies.

“Cool dude.” Yoongi answers casually.

“Yeah, cool dude. Now? Not so much since he’s giving Hoseok a hard time.”

“I’m sure Hoseok’s up for the challenge.”

“Well, what’s a volleyball match if there’s no challenges, right?” Yoongi nods his head in agreement. That could also apply to life – what’s life if you’re not up for the challenge? Is it really living at all?

The referee blows his whistle and that startles Yoongi a bit. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to the match, but is surprised when the SNU players started group hugging and cheering.

“Wait, we won?” He wonders out loud.

“Yeah, Yoongi – ah, we won! Now on to the next match!” Professor Kim exclaims.

Yoongi looks forward, expectantly waiting for Jungkook to run up to him and give him a hug – he didn’t wait long though. As soon as Jungkook spots him, he lets go of Taehyung and runs up to him.

“Hyuuuuung!” He draws out. “You were watching?”

“Yeah. I told you I was near, right?”

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Me too, Guk. Me too.” Yoongi smiles and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “Don’t get too excited though. You still have two games left.”

“I know, but now I won’t be nervous because you’re here now.” Jungkook smiles.

“Alright, children.” Professor Seokjin claps his hands to get the players’ attention. “Our next game won’t be until 1 pm later today. You’re free to roam around the block and eat lunch wherever you want. You all have your allowances, right?” The team all reply a variant of yes. “Yoongi – ah, you’re free to eat lunch with me and Baek if you want.”

“Ah, it’s okay Professor Kim. I’ll stay with Jiminnie. Thank you, though.”

“Alright, then. Let’s meet back here at 12:30, alright?” The players all agree.

“Okay, then. I’m gonna go see the stadium next door real quick.” Yoongi announces.

“Oh! Me too! I’ve been wanting to see it for a while!” Comes Hoseok’s quick reply.

“Hyung! Take me with you!” Jungkook pouts.

“Okay, is there anyone who wants to come as well?” Yoongi asks aloud.

“I’ll go with you, hyung!” Jimin announces. “Taehyung – ah, you should come with us! I heard a girl group’s concert is happening tonight!”

“Oh! I know about that! That’s a great idea! I wanna get some merch, too! Namjoonie hyung, come with us so someone can carry my stuff!”

“Yeah, hyung, that’s the least you could after leading Taehyung on for so long!” Jimin snidely remarks.

“Okay?” Namjoon was so puzzled Taehyung thought it was funny.

Okay, let’s go, then!” Yoongi says, waving his hand to signal their departure.

“Children! Where are you going?” Seokjin asks. “Don’t go too far away.”

“We’re only going to the stadium next door.” Jimin relays.

“Oh, can I come? I heard there’s a girl group’s concert today. I want to get my hands on some merch.”

“Professor? You’re into girl groups?” Taehyung teases.

“Who isn’t?” He jokes. “Let’s go!” He puts a fist up in the air as he walks away.

“Johnny!” Jimin calls out as the other six walks away. “Are you guys gonna stay here? We’re gonna go to the stadium next door.”

“Oh, okay.” Johnny nods his head. “Does anyone wanna go with them?” He asks the remaining members.

“Nah, I wanna stay here.” Ten pouts. The other two second years agree.

“Welp, guess we’re staying here, then.”

“Okay, we won’t be long, though. We’ll eat lunch when we get back, okay?”

“Okay.” Johnny smiles.

“Professor Kim is coming with us so if you need anything, I guess ask Coach Baekhyun.”

“Got it!” Johnny gives Jimin two thumbs up.

“Still tired?”

“I feel dead inside.” He jokes. Jimin laughs at that as he waves goodbye and catches up with the other.

“So, hyung, what makes you want to see the stadium?” Taehyung’s curiosity finally got the best of him.

“Nothing, really. It’s the biggest stadium in our country, is it bad that I want to admire it?” Yoongi jokes.

“Very funny, hyung.”

After about ten minutes of walking, they finally reached the stadium; it was filled with fans lining up, staff walking left and right, and a whole line of merch booths.

“You know, I always dreamed of performing here one day.” Hoseok suddenly breaks the silence.

“Why?” Taehyung snorts in response. “Feeling like ditching college to become a kpop idol?”

“Hey now, anyone can dream, right?” Seokjin butts in. “So, dream big, Hoseokie!” Seokjin gives him a thumbs up.

“Can’t we all just take in the scenery in silence?” Yoongi adds. “You never know, it could only be just us seven now, but maybe in the future, it won’t be just us seven anymore.”

“Woooow, look at you being all philosophical.” Jimin chimes in. “Finally pursuing your dream of being a rapper, hyung?”

“And what about it?” Yoongi retorts as he does a pose. (a/n: yall know what pose I’m talking about.)

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll join you in your dream in becoming a rapper.” Hoseok adds. “You too, Namjoon – ah. Or should I say Runch Randa?”

“HOSEOK – AH! That was a secret!” Namjoon scolds.

“Well, it’s not a secret anymore. We’ll be the best rap line there is.”

“Then I’ll be the best singer there is, then.” Jungkook blurts.

“Or, or, what if the seven of us become a group? You three can do the rapping, and us four can do the singing.”

“Wait, including me?” Seokjin was dragged into the conversation all of a sudden.

“Of course, Professor. Don’t pretend like you don’t know how to sing! We all hear you sing whenever we have downtime during practice! Besides, you could be our main visual of the group!” Jimin encourages.

“Oh, can I be the center?” Jungkook chimes.

“Anything for you, Gukie.” Yoongi coos.

“Then it’s settled, then. We’ll debut as a new boy group sometime in the future and our biggest goal is to perform here one day!” Taehyung announces.

“Okay, children. Keep dreaming till then.”

“Together, we are bulletproof!” Namjoon exclaims.

“Bulletproof?” Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook repeats.

“That’s so cliché, Namjoon – ah.” Yoongi teases.

“What?” He defends. “It was at the top of my head!”

“And for that, you’re our leader!” Seokjin laughs out loud.

“I don’t mind that.” Namjoon just smiles to himself, his dimples on display.

“Alright, enough daydreaming, let’s just buy merch and head back. I’m hungry.” Yoongi interrupts.

“Me, too.” Taehyung seconds.

“Let’s go then, children.” Seokjin orders and all seven of them walk towards the direction of the merch booth.

Maybe one day. It’s not too late, right?

Besides, who says it has to happen in this universe?

The team went on to play their last game for the day, and just like a charm, they managed to win it with a straight set. That brings them to the finals next week.

“Wow, who knew we’d be able to go finals this year?” Taeil mutters out loud.

“Yeah, it’s a nice way to go out if you ask me.” Hoseok adds.

“Yah, why are you both being so sentimental now. We’re only halfway to the school year!” Namjoon scolds.

“Face it, Namjoon – ah, we’re not gonna be fourth years forever.” Taeil counters.

“Still, let’s just live in the moment instead of looking at the future. We only have a couple of months left of being kids, let’s make the best out of it.”

“Look at you, being philosophical again!” Hoseok teases.

“Pol Sci.” Namjoon points to himself as the other two bursts into laughter.

“Hyungnims!” Jimin calls out to the older three. “It’s time to head back!”

“Come on, we have enough time to talk about how old we are after we graduate from college.” Namjoon hold hands with his two teammates as they head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you what they say, tannies were meant to be together in whatever universe you put them in


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * drama ensues* pt 2

Monday rolls in fast and the first and second years were having lunch together.  
“Jungkookie, are you buying a drink? Can you buy me one, too?” Kun quickly touches Jungkook’s arm as the younger stands up.  
“Oh, yeah. What do you want?”  
“Pepsi, please.” Kun pleads.  
“Okay, I’ll be back.”  
“Thank you” He calls out as Jungkook walks away.   
As Jungkook was waiting for his drink to come down the machine, an arm suddenly wraps around his neck tightly.   
“I heard your nosy boyfriend got you off the hook the other day.” It was Myungjun. Honestly, when is this gonna end, Jungkook wonders to himself.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He deadpans.   
“Playing dumb, I see. Alright, then.” Just then, Myungjun suddenly punches Jungkook in the face, the younger stumbling downward and spitting out blood soon after. The students around them all gasp in confusion and shock. Myungjun looks around, thankful that there weren’t any teachers around.   
“What the fuck.” Jungkook mutters to himself as he tries to stand up.   
“Next time, don’t let your boyfriend do the dirty work for you, alright?” Myungjun spats as he walks away.   
Jungkook finally stands up and winces at the pain as he wipes his mouth with the back of his mouth. He collects the drinks and walks back to the cafeteria.  
“Oh my God, Jungkookie! What happened to your face?!” Ten immediately stands up upon seeing the maknae.   
“What the hell? Who did this to you?” Doyoung sounded like he was ready to punch someone too.  
“It’s Myungjun.” He announces as he sits down.   
“I’m gonna wreck him to pieces.” Jaehyun declares.  
“It’s fine. It’s only gonna get bigger. I deserve it, though. I did punch him the last time.”  
“Yah! No one deserves to get punched in the face!” Ten argues.  
“It’s fine, hyung. Let’s not make it any bigger than it is.”   
“Are you feeling okay? Do you wanna go to Yoongi hyung?” Doyoung asks as he gently dabs the blood away from Jungkook’s mouth.  
“Yeah, I should do that.” He says as he stands up.   
“Do you want us to come with you?”  
“It’s okay. I want to ask Yoongi hyung something as well in private.”  
“Oh, okay. We’ll see you at practice later today, then.”  
“Okay, bye.” He greets as he walks away. Upon arriving at the clinic, Yoongi was still treating a student. He doesn’t notice that it’s Jungkook so he calls out “Please sit down for a moment and I’ll get back to you” over his shoulder. After a while, the student walks out with Yoongi in tow and that’s when he notices that it was Jungkook.  
“Guk?! What the hell happened to your face? Who did this to you?” Yoongi was exasperated.   
“It was that Myungjun guy Taeil hyung warned us about.”  
“Oh, Gukie.” Yoongi pouts as he cups Jungkook’s face, careful not to touch the wounded part.   
“It’s fine, hyung. We’re even now. I punched him and he punched me. Let’s leave it like that.” Jungkook sighs. “I just wish he won’t bother me anymore.”  
“I’m gonna make sure he never bothers you again.” Yoongi sternly says. “But first, let’s get you cleaned up.” Yoongi tends to the younger’s needs, carefully cleaning the wound and the blood surrounding it.   
“Hyung, Myungjun mentioned something before he punched me.”   
“It’s probably nothing.” Yoongi dismisses.   
“He mentioned that you got me off the hook the other day and that I shouldn’t let you do the dirty work. What did he mean by that?”  
“Ah, tha – that.” He stutters. “It’s nothing. I tried talking to the student council about what happened between you two.”  
“And?”  
“And they probably bought your side of the story. I told them you punched him for self defense.”  
“But I didn’t punch him for self defense. I punched him because he was talking shit about you.”   
“But that’s not what matters. What matters is that you’re not getting suspended.”  
“I’m getting suspended?”  
“Not anymore.” Yoongi smiles.  
“Then what happens to Myungjun, then?”  
“I guess he’s the one getting suspended.”  
“Yah, hyung. Don’t you think getting suspended is a little harsh? Its his fourth year, too.”  
“He deserves that for talking shit about you.” Yoongi copies the younger’s words from earlier.  
“Ah, you’re right.” Jungkook finally agrees.  
“And now he’s going to be in a lot more trouble after I tell them that he punched you unprovoked.”   
“That’s just a bit too excessive, don’t you agree?”  
“But I like doing things excessively, Gukie.”  
“Ah, what am I ever gonna do with you?” Jungkook smiles as he cups Yoongi’s cheeks. “I have to get going, I have class in a couple minutes. I can’t be late.”  
“Is it Professor Kim’s class?”  
“No. I wish it was though so I can be late.” He giggles. Yoongi pats his wound dry one last time and checks his work.   
“Alright, I think that should do for now. Take this ice pack and dab it on the wound as much as you can and return it to me when it’s melted so I can get you a new one.” Yoongi rummages through the refrigerator and looks for an ice pack. “The pain should subside by practice tonight. But tell Jimin that you got punched in the face so you can sit out on receiving drills tonight.” He takes out an ice pack and hands it over to Jungkook.   
“Okay, thank you.” Jungkook takes the ice pack and kisses Yoongi on the cheek. “Have you had lunch already?”   
“Yeah, my lunch was at eleven today.”  
“Okay, good. I’ll be going, then.”   
“Okay, see you later.” Yoongi hugs the younger and plants a kiss on his lips.  
“Bye.” Jungkook bows farewell and exits the clinic.   
As Jungkook leaves the clinic, Yoongi plops down on his swivel chair and can’t help but feel anger boil inside him upon hearing what Myungjun did to Jungkook. How dare he touch Jungkook? He thinks it’s about time Myungjun gets a taste of his own medicine.   
As soon as Yoongi’s shift ends for the day, he hurriedly walks to the basketball team’s court – a court he has only been twice and it was only to treat an injured player. He walks inside and a few of the players spot him. One of them immediately nudges Myungjun.  
“Hyung, isn’t that Yoongi – ssi?” Myungjun looks at the direction of the entrance.  
“Oh, you’re right.” He immediately drops the ball he was holding and walks over to him. “Yoongi – ssi, fancy seeing you – “Before Myungjun can even finish his sentence, Yoongi slaps him hard across his face, leaving a red mark as an aftermath.  
“That’s for punching Jungkook earlier today.” The older spats. “Don’t you ever lay a finger on him ever again or a suspension will be the least of your worries.”   
“Let me explain – “  
“I don’t want to hear it. Just piss off, alright? Stop bugging Jungkook. If you have a problem with me then come at me, not him!” He yells. Myungjung laughs at that.  
“You really think you’re doing something, huh?” He suddenly notices that Yoongi’s ears were turning pink. Must be from the anger, he thoughts.  
“I honestly don’t care what you think.”   
“Listen, Yoongi – ssi, I just think that you don’t deserve someone like that kid. You need to be with – “  
“I said save it, Myungjun. I’m done with your shit. Just stay away from Jungkook!”   
And all of a sudden Yoongi’s chest started to hurt, it was getting hard to breathe, and his vision started to get dizzy, his balance was getting sloppy, and it felt like there was a fire raging inside him.  
“Yoongi – ssi, are you okay?” Myungjun’s voice was laced with pure concern.   
“I’m fine.” Yoongi manages.   
“What’s going on?” Sungwoon suddenly appears.   
“I said, I said I’m fi – “Yoongi wasn’t able to finish his sentence because it was getting really hard to breathe.   
“Quick! Call the hospital!” Was the last thing Yoongi remembers before everything just went black. 

  
🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

Word quickly spread that Yoongi had collapsed. Jungkook, Jaehyun, Jimin, and Taeyong were the first to arrive at the university hospital. The doctors relayed the information to them, saying that had Yoongi arrived a little bit later then he might not have survived. It appears that Yoongi was too riled up and had suffered from tachycardia.   
“He’ll be fine.” The doctor reassures. “I know Yoongi, he’s a fighter so you have nothing to worry about.”  
“Thank you, doctor.” Jimin bows. “Can we see him?”  
“In a while. We want to monitor him more before we let visitors in.”   
“Ah, thank you. We’ll wait for him, then.” The doctor bows in acknowledgement and walks away.  
Just then, the chairman passes them by and enters Yoongi’s room, with the doctor right behind him. Not one of them was able to greet or even say good evening to the man as they were all too shocked to see him and that he was walking really fast.  
“Anyone knows why the chairman is here?” Jaehyun blurts out. Taeyong just shrugs.  
Inside Yoongi’s room, the doctor tells him what happened and the reason why Yoongi fainted.  
“So, his emotions got the best of him, huh?”   
“It appears that way.” The doctor casually replies. “I say, Yoongi – ssi shouldn’t engage himself in a rowdy community.”  
“I said so myself, but you know how hard headed he is.”   
“Well, young love, right? What can you do?” The chairman just chuckles. “I’ll excuse myself for now. I’ve got another patient to tend to.” The doctor bows farewell and exits the room.   
The chairman sits at a chair near the bed and observes his son – his one and only son, a son he almost lost thirteen years ago, a son where he’s willing to do the worst of the worst just so he could live another day.   
“Ah, Yoongi – ah, why must you disobey me like this?” He wonders out loud.   
After a while, the chairman notices that Yoongi’s fingers twitched briefly. That must mean that he’s waking up, he thought. And soon enough, Yoongi flutters his eyes open. Yoongi was blinded by bright fluorescent lights and the strong smell of air disinfectant.  
“What happened?” He groans.   
“You passed out.” His dad supplies as he stands up.   
“Wait, I did? What was I – Oh, yeah? No wonder.” He suddenly remembers why. “I must’ve been so worked up.”  
“Yoongi – ah, you know you’re supposed to be careful with your emotions.” His dad scolds. “You never know how severe the repercussions could be.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, dad. I promise.” He manages.  
“Hyung!” Jungkook barges inside. “I heard voices and – Oh, Mr. Chairman! Good evening to you!” He bows politely.   
“Jungkook – ah, you idiot!” Yoongi could hear Jimin whisper scolding the younger.  
“It’s fine, Guk. This is my dad.”  
“Oh?” Jungkook’s eyes grows bigger. “The chairman is your dad?” Yoongi nods at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, sir!” He bows again.   
“Dad, this is Jungkook, the one I was talking about.” The chairman stares the younger down.   
“He’s the first year? The one in the volleyball team?”  
“Yes, dad.”  
“I got my eyes on you, Jeon.” His dad warns. “You’re now in my radar. So be careful.”  
“Dad, I know you’re bluffing. Please stop.” Yoongi facepalms himself.   
“It was worth a shot. Anyway, can you close the door please.” Jungkook does as he is told. Suddenly, Yoongi’s dad drops to his knees, taking both Yoongi and Jungkook by surprise.   
“Dad, what are you doing?” Yoongi’s question was ignored, as his dad bows to Jungkook.   
“Let me say from the bottom of my heart, that I am truly sorry for what happened to your brother. I let my selfishness, my strong desire for my son to live, rule over what was right and caused your brother’s life.”   
“Dad, what are you – “  
“I was the one who told the doctor to pull the plug on your brother.” His dad sobs. “When they told me that your brother was recovering, I got worried, I was afraid Yoongi would never get a donor match ever again. So, I told him to pull the plug and write it off as a natural death, that he died because his lungs gave out.”   
“Sir, what are you trying to say?”  
“I killed your brother, Jeon Jungkook. I’m sorry. I bribed the doctors who were assigned to your brother. I’m truly sorry.”  
“You – you’re the reason why my brother’s dead?” He repeats.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Jungkookie.” Yoongi calls out.  
“How could you do such a thing? How – do you even know what happened to my parents after that? They spiraled downwards after that! It took them years to move on!” Now it was Jungkook’s turn to cry. “I saw my parents at their lowest and I was so mad at myself! I was only a child then! What could I do?”  
“Please, let me talk to your parents so we can come to a settlement.” Yoongi’s dad finally sits up.  
“Don’t bother! You’re just going to reopen their wounds! My parents are happy now! Please leave them alone! Don’t you ever tell them about what really happened! Please.” Jungkook begs. “Don’t break their heart anymore!”   
“I’m really sorry.”  
“You shouldn’t be saying sorry to him, dad. You should say sorry to his brother.”  
“But even so, I’m sure my brother understood the situation. And I know that he would forgive you nonetheless. Besides, his death wasn’t in vain if it means Yoongi hyung got his heart.”   
“I suppose so. I will make my amends with your brother as well.”  
“Please do, dad. So, we can meet his parents.”  
“Oh, you’re both there already?” His dad wonders out loud. Both Yoongi and Jungkook chuckle at that. “Alright, then. Let’s plan this meeting thoroughly. I at least want to make things right with your parents without telling them.”  
“But Guk, don’t you think your parents deserve the truth?”  
“Hyung, if we tell them that, my parents will most likely sue your dad and the hospital and make me switch universities.”  
“But – “  
“Maybe in the future? When we’re married?”  
“You’re going too fast. You’re only nineteen.” Yoongi deadpans.  
“Well, it’s never too early to plan, right?”  
“Graduate college first.” Yoongi’s dad interjects.  
“Dad’s right, though.” Yoongi laughs at that.  
“Fine.” Jungkook pouts as he crosses his arm. Yoongi’s dad finally stands up and walks over to Jungkook. He places both hands on the younger’s shoulders.  
“Thank you, Jungkook. Please, let me make it up to you.”  
“Let me date your son, then!” He grins.  
“Aren’t you already doing that?”  
“Yah, Jeon Jungkook! You could’ve asked for a car!” Yoongi scolds.  
“Ah, let me move in with your son!” The chairman’s eyes grow bigger at Jungkook’s words.  
“Absolutely not! Dad! Don’t let him!”  
“Well, you heard him. He doesn’t want to yet.”  
“But, but, but!”  
“No buts!” Yoongi calls out.   
“Fine! At least let me have a mini fridge in our dorm?”  
“Consider it done!”  
“A car Jungkook! A car!” Yoongi interjects again.  
“A mini fridge is fine!” Jungkook repeats.  
“A mini fridge.” Yoongi’s dad smiles at him. 


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta needs to be stopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chat i've ever written for this story

It’s been a couple days and Yoongi was discharged from the hospital. Yuta, being the manly man, mountain man, and, a guy who pays for things kind of man, took things to his own hands and made sure that Myungjun doesn’t bother Yoongi, Jungkook, or any members of the volleyball team ever again. He also made sure that the rest of the basketball team gets the message. Then, during the finals, Professor Kim told him that he can sit out the match this weekend and that they’ll livestream it for him. Despite the members’ worry that they’ll lose since their good luck fairy wasn’t around, their hard work and determination pulled through and earned them a trophy. Taeyong was named the #1 Libero and Yuta the #1 Wing Spiker of the Year again for their third year in a row while Hoseok claims his fist ever MVP award.

**05:15 PM**

**Hoseok:** NOW THAT THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER

: LET’S EAT

 **Kun:** oh no hobi hyung is typing in caps

 **Hoseok:** heh

 **Namjoon** : I agree let’s eat to celebrate

: this can be our passing of the torch dinner or smthing

 **Taeil:** joonie we’re not graduating in another 5 months can you chill

 **Namjoon** : ik im just messing with yall

 **Kun:** that was so corny hyung there’s popcorn everywhere

 **Hoseok** : THERE’S POPCORN EVERYWHERE FLKGJSDLFKGJKSDFLG

 **Kun:** I try to be funny sometimes hehe

 **Doyoung:** I came here at the speed of light bc someone said kun was funny and im here to tell you all that hes not

 **Kun:** fuck off doyoung no one wants u here

 **Yuta:** can yall pls chill like

: I can use my phone as vibrator with how my notifs are going off

 **JIMIN:** YUTA WHAT THE FUCK

 **Jungkook:** I came

 **Yuta** : 😏

 **JOHNNY** : WAIT FROM WHAT

 **Jungkook** : I just came

 **Yuta:** 😏😏😏

 **Jimin:** JUNGKOOK STOP TEXTING CRYPTIC STUFF LIKE THAT

 **Yuta:** what? No! Let the kid do what he wants

 **Jimin:** @taeyong pls leash your lion he seems to be wildin out

 **Yuta** : 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏

 **Jungkook:** I agree yuta hyung

 **Jimin** : THAT’S IT WHERES YOONGI HYUNG

 **Jungkook:** he’s not here

 **Johnny:** oh so it was a solo kind of thing

 **Yuta:** 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏

 **Doyoung** : yuta hyung pls stop sending the smirk emoji

: also

: YA’LL GROSS

: CAN WE ADD YOONGI HYUNG TO THE GC SO HE CAN SEE HOW GROSS HIS BF IS

 **Johnny:** I agree he always find stuff out later on bc he’s not here

 **Jimin:** hold on lemme add him

_Jimin has added Yoongi to the chat_

**Jungkook** : whY WOULD U ADD HIM

 **Yoongi** : bc he can

 **Jungkook:** YOONGI HYUNG

 **Johnny:** right that should make him behave from now on

: @yuta hope this applies to you too

 **Yuta:** taeyong is in this gc as well but im still wilding out so whats ur point

 **Taeil** : IM LITERALLY CRYING STOP BEING MEAN TO OUR BABY

 **Doyoug:** no we’re not

 **Jungkook:** m not a baby

 **Kun:** he deserves it tho

 **Jungkook:** KUN HYUNG

 **Jimin:** n e ways

: let’s eat out

 **Taeyong:** I like the sound of that

 **Jungkook:** me too

: I like eating

 **Taeyong** : okay??

 **Yuta** : don’t be shy jungkookie be specific what do you like to eat?

 **Taeyong** : Yuta chan pls shut up 😄

 **Yuta:** try and make me shut up when im balls deep in you tonight

 **Taeil:** YUTA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLS STOP

_Taeyong has left the chat_

**Johnny:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOO

_Johnny added Taeyong to the chat_

**Johnny:** suffer

 **Taeyong:** I hate you all

 **Namjoon:** anyways

: wheres the other tae

 **Johnny:** OOOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HIM

 **Jungkook:** @Jaehyun BRO UR MISSING OUT

 **Namjoon** : he’s the only not here

 **Taeil:** why’d u only notice tae? Ten’s not here either

 **Kun** : @ten you don’t wanna miss this

 **Doyoung:** @ten get ur ass here

 **Jaehyun** : someone told me Jungkook was gross and im here to tell u all that he is

 **Jungkook:** AND HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 **Yoongi** : guk stop typing in caps ur giving me chest pains

 **Yuta:** lmao

 **Jimin** : lmao

 **Jungkook:** hyung 😰

 **Hoseok** : LMAO HELPSLKFJGSLDFJ

 **Chittaphon:** wait I was sleeping whats this abt

 **Taeyong** : we’re eating

 **Chittaphon:** eating who

 **Doyoung** : BRO WAT

 **Johnny** : IM KLFJGSFG

 **Kun:** YA’LL WEIRD AS FUCK

 **Yuta** : 😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏 😏😏😏

 **Johnny** : can we keep this chat PG 21 PLS

 **Jimin** : THERE ARE MINORS AND STUDENT WITH A HEART PROBLEM IN THIS CHAT

 **Taehyung** : I have a heart problem too

 **Taeyong:** tae ur alive!

 **Namjoon:** and why do you have a heart problem?

 **Taehyung:** wouldn’t u like to know kim namjoon

 **Namjoon** : ??

 **Yoongi:** DEAR GOD NAMJOON JUST ASK TAEHYUNG OUT PLS

 **Chittaphon:** ASK HIM OUT! ASK HIM OUT! ASK HIM OUT!

 **Namjoon** : well would you?

 **Jimin** : omg im gonna

 **Chittaphon:** WAIT HYUNG I MEANT IN PERSON NOT LIKE THIS

:IS HE FOR REAL DID HE REALLY

 **Doyoung** : IM GONNA COMBUST

 **Johnny** : im letting you all know that taehyung threw his phone at the wall and now he’s crying under his blanket

: im bout to throw hands

 **Taeil:** go to him then joonie

 **Johnny:** bruh don’t u dare ur gonna break him more

 **Namjoon:** but I thought that’s what he wants

 **Jungkook** : namjoon hyung pls tell me ur joking

 **Kun:** yeah listen to the one with experience

 **Namjoon** : ????????????

 **Jaehyun** : I can’t believe u asked him out thru text? In a gc more so?

 **Jungkook** : oooo jae’s getting bold

 **Jungkook:** shut up I learned that from u

 **Namjoon:** but we’re all friends here

 **Hoseok:** you could’ve asked him in person

: and now look the 3rd years are prolly comforting tae bc u broke his heart

: do you know how long has tae liked you? He’s been so obvious to you for so long and you’re so numb to all of it. He’s asked you out so many times and every time he does u reject him. And now the only time u ask him out u do it thru chat in a gc.

: do you know how heartbreaking that is?

 **Yoongi:** I agree with hobi, joon – ah

: at least Jungkook asked me out in person in private

: and let’s not forget yuta’s grand plan of asking yongie out last year

: bc lbr the whole campus knew abt it

 **Hoseok:** I agree with yoongi hyung, joon

: now where did the 2nd years go

 **Namjoon:** im sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out that way

 **Taeil:** pls tell me you weren’t forced to ask him out bc the gc was telling you to

 **Namjoon:** sorta?

 **Jaehyun:** namjoon hyung 😭

 **Yoongi:** that’s gotta hurt

 **Jungkook:** u have to make it up to him

 **Yoongi:** I agree with guk

 **Hoseok:** go to him and say you’re sorry and ask him out properly

 **Namjoon:** ok ok I will

: should I go now?

: but johnny said don’t go

 **Hoseok:** hmmm we can’t really know since NO ONE’S REPLYING TO THE GC ANYMORE

 **Doyoung:** pls excuse us we’re currently scolding ten for bringing it up

 **Jungkook:** should I spam hyung?

 **Hoseok:** go crazy jungkookie

 **Jungkook:** crazy is my middle name

 **Yoongi:** I kinda agree with that tho

 **Jungkook:** HEY

: EVERYBODY 

: ITS

: TIME

: TO

: PUT

: YOUR

: HANDS

: UP

: AND

: DANCE

: TO

 **Doyoung:** wtf

 **Jungkook** : THE

: BEAR

: BEAT*

 **Kun:** hahahaha

 **Jungkook:** OF

: THE

: MUSIC

 **Jimin:** WHY ARE YOU FLOODING THE GC

 **Jungkook** : hobi hyung said ya’ll should reply to the gc

 **Johnny:** wait what comes after music

 **Jungkook:** oh

: HERE

 **Chittaphon:** JUNGKOOKIE TYPE ONE MORE WORD AND IM REVOKING YOUR RIGHT AS MY CUDDLE BUDDY

 **Yoongi** : cuddle buddy huh

 **Jungkook** : WE GO LET’S DANCE 1 2 3

: we don’t cuddle in bed tho

 **Doyoung** : really then why were you sleeping next to ten last night

 **Kun:** HAHAHAHAH

_Jungkook has left the chat_

_Yoongi added Jungkook the chat_

**Jungkook:** I can explain hyung

 **Yoongi** : im blocking u

 **Jungkook** : WAIT

 **Taeyong:** you guys i thought we were talking about food what happened to food

 **Jimin** : oh yeah let’s eat out I said

: taehyung is ok tho he’s calmed down now

 **Namjoon:** oh that’s good

 **Jungkook** : are we gonna eat at Mr. Choi’s?

 **Jimin** : yeah he always gives us discounts

 **Taeyong:** okay it’s settled then

: let’s meet at the campus gate at 7?

 **Jaehyun** : sounds good

 **Jimin:** wait everyone should reply so we know who’s coming

 **Jungkook:** don’t wait for me to spam ya’ll

 **Doyoung:** NOTED WITH THANKS

 **Jaehyun:** im gonna get ready then

 **Kun:** me too see ya’ll later

 **Chittaphon:** can’t wait to eat till I die

 **Taeil:** we’re going karaoke afterwards

 **Johnny:** ooooo I like that

 **Hoseok:** im gonna beat yall

 **Yoongi:** not if I beat u to it

 **Kun:** is taehyung hyung coming? He still hasn’t replied

 **Johnny** : he’s coming his phone’s just broken

 **Jimin:** okay that’s everyone then. See ya’ll later


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen all i want in life is for johnny and jimin to stand next to each other and gush about their height difference okay

Namjoon hyung?” Johnny blurts as he opens the door to their dorm.

“Hi? Is Taehyung here?”

“Ah, just a sec.” Johnny turns around and calls for Taehyung. “It’s Namjoon hyung.” Namjoon suddenly sees a moving lump underneath a blanket. It wriggles out from the blanket and reveals a tear stained mess Taehyung. “I’m gonna head out a bit so you both could talk, alright?” Johnny pats Namjoon on the shoulder on his way out.

“Hi.” He greets casually.

“Do you mean it?” Taehyung gets straight to the point. “Are you really asking me out?”

“Well, yeah.”

“All of a sudden? Or because they pressured you into it?”

“Both?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Wait, hear me out! I want to say that the reason I avoid all your advances on me is because I’m afraid of what’s gonna happen after.”

“Ever heard of taking chances, hyung?”

“I’m scared that I’ll mess up and hurt you.”

“But you won’t know until you try.” Taehyung walks closer to Namjoon.

“I’m sorry, Tae.”

“It’s okay, Namjoon hyung.”

“So, is it too late to try now?”

“What? Try what? Asking me out?”

“Yeah?”

“Ask me again. Properly this time.”

“Okay.” Namjoon straightens his posture, hands on his side. “Taehyung – ah, will you please go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to, hyung.” Taehyung smiles, bread cheeks on full display. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve liked you for so long and it’s really happening.”

“I’m sorry it took me a while.”

“No, no. Better now than never, right?”

“Right.” Namjoon agrees.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Do you think they worked things out?” Johnny made his way to Jimin’s dorm when he left Taehyung and Namjoon to talk. He and Jimin were enjoying a can of beer before their victory dinner later.

“I’m sure they did. Taehyung’s too soft for Namjoon hyung.”

“I really hope they work it out. Imagine how awkward it’s gonna for the rest of the year if they beefed.”

“Right? It’s going to ruin us for sure. Are we gonna tell Professor Kim about this?” Jimin looks at Johnny.

“What? No! We can’t take chances.”

“But if they’re going to go out, then…”

“Do you think – “

“I mean – “

“No one has to know, right?”

“I can’t believe you’re going to talk like that while I’m in the room!” Taeyong calls out from his bed. Both Jimin and Johnny end up laughing at Taeyong’s statement.

“Sorry, Tae.” Jimin manages through giggles.

“But really, I’m glad you guys are honest about your feelings for each other. And if they’re going to end up breaking rules, you guys go for it, too.” Taeyong adds.

“He’s right though. Since we let Namjoon hyung and Taehyung go out, we should too.”

“But,” Jimin counters. “Namjoon hyung is graduating. He’s leaving soon. It wouldn’t affect the team at all after he leaves. But us, we’re only third years. We still have a long way to go before we graduate.”

“Well then I guess we just have to keep quiet about it for a while, right?” Johnny smiles.

“Why keep quiet about it? Be proud you losers!”

“We’re not the one dating Yuta, Yongie.” Jimin teases.

“What’s Yuta got to do with this? Don’t hide your relationship! Look at Yoongi hyung and Jungkook. They’re finally being open about theirs and look, they both seem happy!”

“He’s right, though.” Johnny agrees.

“When the time is right.” Jimin muses. “It’s not like we’re in any rush.”

“That’s true. Baby steps, right?” Johnny smiles.

“You guys are having a baby?!” Taeyong shouts all of a sudden.

“The fuck are you on?”

“I heard baby!” He argues back.

“I said baby steps! We’ll take baby steps!” Johnny reiterates.

“Oh, sorry. I was texting Doyoung.” Taeyong laughs at his mistake.

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Thank you for inviting us, children.” Seokjin smiles at the players.

“It’s no big deal, Professor. Our victory is your victory as well.”

“Well said, Jimin – ah. So, where’s the beer, then?” Baekhyun exclaims.

“I know I can drink all I want because Yoongi – ah’s here.” Seokjin jokes as he sits down at their table.

“Jokes on you, Professor. I can’t actually handle my alcohol pretty well.” Yoongi sticks his tongue out.

“Aw, hyung! You look like a cat!” Jungkook blurts out.

“Man, he is whipped!” Kun hollers at them.

“Right? One of many!” Yoongi exclaims.

“There better not be!” Jungkook warns the older.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“And suddenly I’m ninth wheeling.” Hoseok confesses.

“There’s at least six of us ninth wheeling hyung.” Doyoung adds. “Please excuse the gross couples in our table, Professor Kim and Coach Baekhyun. It gets pretty wild when alcohol is involved.”

“Just be safe?” Baekhyun teases.

“Yah! Absolutely not! No! You’re all sleeping at the gym with me if that’s the case!”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Doyoung counters.

“Don’t wait for me to report you to student affairs, Doyoung – ah!” Seokjin warns.

“Food’s here!” Taeyong announces as he looks up from his phone. “Mr. Choi! Thank you for the food!”

“You’re most welcome, kids. Take this as my gift for your win this year!” The members all thank the owner for his congratulatory. “Just ring the bell if you need anything, alright?” They all nod.

“Let’s dig in!”

After dinner, Jungkook walks Yoongi home to his apartment. They retold their memorable experiences during dinner and laughed at the funny ones and cried at the sentimental ones. Yoongi, being on his last year at med school, can’t help but feel sad too that he’s leaving SNU in a couple months. But Jungkook tells him that it’ll be alright, that he’ll be there to support Yoongi wherever in the world he may be.

So, there they were, in Yoongi’s apartment with the TV on, the elder’s head on Jungkook’s lap.

“Hey, hyung. Dongmin told me that Myungjun is getting suspended for a while.”

“Oh, yeah. My dad’s giving him a hard time after what happened to me.”

“I want to say good for him, but I can’t help but feel bad since he’s graduating too.”

“That’s not for you to worry about, Gukie.”

“I know. Anyway, how’s your work study going?”

“Boring. You? How’s your classes going?”

Boring as well. Except for Jin hyung’s class.”

“Hyung?” Yoongi sits up with wide eyes. “Guk, he’s your professor! You can’t call him hyung!”

“I know, but we talk a lot and I always go to him whenever I have problems. So, when we’re not on campus, I call him hyung and he’s okay with it.”

“That’s so nice of him.”

“He’s been nice to all of us, even when he doesn’t have to.” Yoongi hums in agreement. “When my brother died, I was so heartbroken and lonely, but now I don’t think that way anymore because I have thirteen hyungs now, fourteen including Coach Baekhyun.”

“I’m glad you think that way, then.”

“And then I have you.” Jungkook boops Yoongi’s nose. “I’m glad you ended up getting my brother’s heart.”

“Me too. I’m gonna take ever more good care of it now and love you the way it was supposed to love you.” Yoongi ends his sentence with a swift kiss on Jungkook’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	19. End

\- Two years later –

Yoongi had finally graduated from med school and is now a resident doctor at SNU Hospital. Jungkook and Jaehyun were now third years. Jimin, who ended taking up a school setting as a career choice, now works as a psychometrician at a local high school with Johnny who teaches English. Taeil went on to pursue a music career and recently released an album that did very well on the charts. Namjoon went on to enroll in law school and is now on his second year. Taehyung started his own art studio and teaches elders and children for free during the weekends. Taeyong works at the same hospital as Yoongi as a resident clinical psychologist. Yuta now works in Jeju Island as a land management specialist and also volunteers in a non profit organization that protects the endangered animals living on the island. Despite his schedule and the distance, Taeyong flies out to Jeju from time to time to see his manly mountain man.

Upon the exit of the third years and the fourth years, the volleyball team had recruited new players to fill in their spots; Jungwoo, Mark, Yukhei, Sicheng (who was later nicknamed “Winwin” by Kun after successfully volleying the match point on the opposite side of the net.), Xiaojun, and Hendery. Surprisingly, Doyoung, who is now a fourth year, became their team captain with Ten being the vice-captain. Professor Kim was as lively as ever as their supervisor. Equipped with his vast experience, the team went on to compete at the intercollegiate tournament and brought home another trophy two year in a row.

“Please make sure the patient takes his medicine at three pm today. If the medicine works, he can be discharged tonight. Tell him that.”

“Sure thing, doctor Min.” The nurse bows in acknowledgement and walks away. Suddenly, an ambulance pulls up at the entrance and reels in a patient. The EMT said that it was a victim of a hit and run. Yoongi rushes to the scene and takes a good look at the patient.

“What’s his status?”

“He’s conscious but groggy. His blood pressure is dropping and his heartbeat is 20 bpm. He’s suffering from a concussion due to a hard blow on his head and has three broken ribs at the left side. There’s a slight laceration on his left upper thigh as well.”

“Alright, we’ll take it from here and prep him for surgery. Nurse Yoo, please alert his relatives.”

“On it, doctor Min.”

“Alright, let’s bring him to the OR.”

After fifteen excruciating hours in the operating room, the surgery was a success and the patient is expected to make a full recovery.

Finally, Yoongi’s shift ends for the day and to his surprise, Jungkook was waiting for him at the lobby.

“Oh, you’re here.” Yoongi exclaims as he walks over to his boyfriend. Jungkook hugs him as greeting and kisses the top of his head.

“You okay? Are you tired?”

“I’m ready to sleep for the next ten years.” His words were muffled.

“I heard you lead a surgery today. Did it go well?”

“Yeah,” He looks up. “Patient is expected to make a full recovery.”

“Good then. You’ll sleep soundly later.” Yoongi hums in agreement. “So, do you wanna eat breakfast before you sleep and before I go to class?”

“Are you gonna walk me home?”

“Why would I walk you home? I was just there?”

“Fine! Expect your clothes in the lobby when you get home tonight!” Yoongi pouts.

“Not fair! I’m gonna be late if I walk you home!” He argues. “On second thought, it is Jin hyung’s class so I guess I could be late for a bit.”

“There we go!”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“And I love you too!” Yoongi then pecks Jungkook’s lips. “Let’s go. The pancakes are calling me.”

“Right!” Yoongi lets go of Jungkook and holds hands as they exit the hospital.

Yoongi smiling, completely enamored by his boyfriend, thinks to himself that he can finally have that happy ending he always dreamed about. 


	20. EPILOGUE

Today was a big day for Jungkook – it was his graduation. Not only his, but Jaehyun and Winwin’s too. His parents called him earlier in the week and told him that they were flying in all the way from Busan for his graduation. He had eased it on his parents on what really happened. Of course, they were angry, hurt, and even confused on how could such a person do a deed. Sure, his son was dying, but that doesn’t give anyone a right to kill a person, right? But things are fine now with both parties coming to a settlement. Not like there’s anything they could do now. But nonetheless, they’re happy Yoongi got their eldest son’s heart and can’t wait for him to be part of the family. Jungkook’s mom even went on to say as if his son didn’t leave them at all when Yoongi’s around. He takes that as a good thing. It’s been three years now, and he hopes he really does get to spend the rest of his life with Yoongi.   
There was a light knock on the door and that takes him out his thoughts. He takes one last look at himself from the mirror and opens the door – it was his dad, ready to pick him up and head to the theater.   
“You ready, kidders?” His dad smiles at him.  
“Kidders? Dad you’ve been playing too much Animal Crossing.” He comments as he crosses his arms.  
“What? It’s a good game!” His dad defends. “Your mom’s playing it in the cab right now.”  
“Of course, she is. Let’s go, then!” Jungkook fishes his keys from his pocket and locks the door and heads downstairs to the waiting cab.  
“Oh, are you nervous, sweetie?” His mom greets as he gets inside the cab.  
“Just a little.” He shrugs.  
“Will Yoongi be there?” His mom asks, not looking up from the switch.  
“I think so? Hold on let me text him.”

_**8:38 AM** _

Jungkook: good morning hyung

: im omw to the theater now with my parents

: you are coming right?

Yoongi doesn’t reply right away as Jungkook had expected. He could be treating a patient right now or could even be in surgery.

“He’s not replying, he could be in surgery right now.”

“Do you think he’ll make it?” His dad looks at him.

“I’m sure he’ll come. He’ll be a little late but it’s okay. My name’s pretty far away anyway.” He just shrugs. When they finally hit the expressway, Jungkook’s phone buzzes, signaling a new text.

_**8:59 AM** _

**Jungkook:** good morning hyung

: im omw to the theater now with my parents

: you are coming right?

**Yoongi** : gukie

: sorry slr

: just got out of surgery

: im just gonna go home to shower and im omw

**JK:** its okay hyung take your time

: no rush

**YG** : I’ll see you in a bit, ok?

: not gonna miss this for the world

: love you

**JK:** love you too hyung

“Did he reply? You’re smiling so wide.” His mom teases.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” His cheeks flush red as he pockets his phone again. “He just got out of surgery. He says he’s heading home in a bit to shower.” He relays to his parents, trying not to make his voice squeak.

“You’re so cute, Jungkook – ah.” His mom adds.

“MOM! I’m twenty-two now!”

“And you’re still our baby.” His dad counters.

“Please excuse my parents mister. They’re like that sometimes.” Jungkook bows at the driver in embarrassment.

“Ah, its okay. Enjoy the time you have with your parents.” The driver laughs. “It’s not every day you graduate from college, right?”

“I suppose so.” He laughs awkwardly.

The rest of the ride is silent, the only sound being heard are the sounds of his mom frantically shaking trees and catching bugs from the game. When they do arrive at the theater, there were already a few students walking around the entrance. Some were talking to their friends, others talking to their parents, taking pictures, and making all sorts of memories. They got off the cab and made their way to the entrance to pick up his cap and gown.

“Hi, I’m Jeon Jungkook, BS Education major in PE?” He tells the lady manning the rentals. She scans her list, her face brightening upon seeing his name.

“Here you go.” She hands him the garments, a wide smile on her face. “Congratulations!” Jungkook smiles at her and bows before walking away and head toward his parents.

“You should wear that now.” His mom orders and Jungkook obliges. Once he was done wearing it, his dad adds that they take a picture for safekeeping - Jungkook takes a selfie with his parents.

“Ah, wouldn’t it be better if we had someone take a picture of us?” His dad says as he examines the previous photo. Jungkook looks around, looking for someone he knows to take the picture.

“You look like you need someone to take the photo, right?” A voice suddenly appears behind him. He looks back to see that it was Dongmin, his dorm neighbor.

“Ah, Dongminie, good timing!” He exclaims as he hands Dongmin his phone. He walks over to his parents and Dongmin takes the picture, several times to be exact, just to make sure.

“Well, we’ll let you kids go on your own now. Your dad and I are gonna head to our seats. We’ll see you up there, alright?” His mom calls out.

“Alright, I’ll see you both later.” Jungkook then hugs both his parents and he earn a kiss from his mom. His parents walk away from them both afterwards.

“Are your parents here?” Jungkook looks at Dongmin.

“Oh yeah. They’re already seated. Do you wanna go inside as well?”

“Are there students inside already?”

“Not sure. Do you wanna hang around for a while?”

“Yeah. Won’t start till ten, right?”

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s wait for the rest then?”

“Alrighty then!”

“Let’s go to where Mingyu is. He’s by the fountain by the side.” Jungkook nods in agreement and walk over to where Mingyu was. Winwin and Jaehyun were there too.

“Hey! You’re both early!” Winwin greets.

“My parents were picking me up so I had no choice.” Jungkook confesses and the other four laughs at that.

They make small talk while waiting for the time to pass. They were all an hour early so they had time to joke around and reminisce on their past.

“Jungkookie?” A voice calls out. Well, an all too familiar voice. Jungkook turns around quickly and lo and behold, the love of his life was standing there, his hair still wet, but a smile plastered on his face.

“We’re gonna leave you both to it.” Jaehyun teases. The other three snicker as they walk away, leaving Jungkook red all over.

“Hyung! You didn’t text me you were here already!” He whines as he steps closer. He engulfs the older in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head – a sweet routine of theirs.

“I was in a such a hurry to come here I forgot. Sorry.” Yoongi smiles even though Jungkook couldn’t see it.

“It’s okay. As long as you’re here now.” Jungkook couldn’t help but smile today. “How was your shift today?”

“It was pretty boring. But that’s good news.”

“Boring means no one got seriously hurt?”

“Yeah.” Yoongi sighs, inhaling Jungkook’s scent. “Do you wanna go inside? It’s a bit cold out here.” Yoongi finally looks up at him.

“If you want to, sure. But that would mean we’d get separated since we’re sitting in different seats and I don’t want to let go of you yet.”

“Guk, we live together, you see me all the time now.” Yoongi deadpans.

“The last time I saw you was last night before you left for your shift. That was ten hours ago.” He pouts.

“Ah, why are you so clingy today?” Yoongi laughs a little.

“I’m graduating, let me be.” Jungkook buries his head on the crook of Yoongi’s neck.

“Okay, it’s a free pass today then.” Yoongi pats Jungkook’s back as if he were reassuring him it’s okay to be clingy for today.

An idea pops into Jungkook’s head suddenly and quickly pulls away from Yoongi’s hold.

“Hyung! Let’s take a picture!” Jungkook pulls out his phone from his pocket. “I’m gonna get this framed so I can replace that Slam Dunk poster you have above the TV.”

“Don’t you dare touch that poster!” Yoongi warns. “I’ll hang it on the bathroom if you hate it so much.” Jungkook laughs at that and positions the camera towards them. He snaps a selfie of them both a couple times, and as Yoongi looks away, he snaps a candid too. “Hey! Not fair! I wasn’t looking!”

“Fine, take a picture of me too.”

Yoongi grabs the phone and snaps a couple (it wasn’t a couple) of pictures of Jungkook as revenge. He quickly scans the pictures, and notices that he was laughing with his eyes closed on all of them.

“I’m posting this on twitter.” He announces and that resulted in the younger protesting. “It’s your graduation, I’m allowed to post embarrassing pictures of you!” He announces as he takes a few steps away from Jungkook.

“Hyung! At least let me see!” Jungkook whines. His protests fall on deaf ears as Yoongi had already posted it on his social media.

Jungkook grabs his phone and checks on twitter for himself and sees that a lot of people had already retweeted and liked Yoongi’s tweet.

“Hyung!”

“Hey, maybe now IU will notice you since Taeil replied.” Yoongi teases.

“Not fair!”

“Come on, lighten up! It’s your graduation!”

🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐 🩺 🏐

“Jeon Jungkook!” The dean announces his name through the microphone. Jungkook stands up and heads to the stage to shake hands with whoever was up there and collect his diploma. He looks at his parents who were already at the foot of the stage, with Yoongi right behind them, taking pictures of the whole situation. Jungkook walks down from the stage and was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from both his parents. He hugs them back and receives endless congratulations and kisses from his parents. He laughs heartily, the realization of finally graduating sinking into him. After a moment his parents lets him go and tells him that they’ll wait for him outside. Yoongi takes this opportunity to throw himself to Jungkook and shower him with kisses too, but Jungkook was quick, and a supposedly kiss on the nose ended up on his lips (not that Yoongi was complaining).

“So, how about we have lunch with my parents?”

“I’d like that. I’m starving!”

“Let’s go!” They both make their way outside of the theater and meet up with his parents. “Let’s eat lunch! Yoongi hyung hasn’t had breakfast yet!”

“Oh my! Yoongi is that true?” Jungkook’s mom’s voice was laced with concern.

“What?” Yoongi looks at Jungkook’s mom with big eyes. “No! I had a quick breakfast on my way home from the hospital earlier! I’m good!” He reassures.

“Well, either way, it’s almost noon.” Jungkook’s dad interrupts. “Might as well have lunch!” They all nod in agreement and books a cab to take them to the mall.

Jungkook had this smile on his face the whole ride and Yoongi notices it. He’ll talk to him later when it’s just the two of them, might tease him about it too.

After lunch, Yoongi and Jungkook decided to go the amusement park to celebrate further. His parents laughed at the idea but they let the two go anyway. They part ways after lunch. As soon as they arrive at the park, the first thing that caught Jungkook’s attention was the pirate ship ride.

“Hyung! Let’s ride that!”

“Are you crazy?” Yoongi was appalled. “Do you want me to die?!”

“You won’t die! I’ll hold your hand the entire time!”

Yoongi was torn. As much as he wants to say no and save himself, the other half tells him to trust Jungkook and live a little.

“Okay,” He finally makes up his mind. “But only once!” Yoongi brings his point finger up. “And after that, we’re riding the Ferris Wheel again!”

“Okay, whatever floats your boat, hyung!” Jungkook then grabs Yoongi and walks them towards the line. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that long and they were seated quickly.

The person manning the ride secures their seatbelt and gives them the thumbs up. The ride starts, it was a slow movement at first, but gains speed as the it goes on. After such, the ride was in full speed and Yoongi had one hand clutching his chest and the other holding Jungkook’s hand. He wants to enjoy it, but a part of him is still scared of what’s to come.

But all his worries go down the drain when he sees Jungkook’s ear to ear smile on his face.

Maybe it was worth it.

When the ride does end, Yoongi quickly walks out of the ride and stumbles to the ground, missing the stable support the ground provides him.

“I’m never riding that again.” He mutters.

“But you enjoyed it! You were smiling so hard!”

“I was trying to look okay for the other people on the ride with us!” He counters.

“But you were happy, right?”

“I was trying to be, yeah.”

They sit down after that to rest and for Yoongi to calm his racing heart. He pulls out his phone from his jacket and notices that Jungkook had tweeted too. He smiles to himself as he reads the tweet with a goofy picture of them.

Ah, this kid. Maybe he’ll scold him when they get home.

But either way, he’s happy if Jungkook’s happy. He made the gamble to let Jungkook in his life and that tuned out to be the best decision of his life.

And I think he's pretty  
But pretty's just part of the things he does that amaze me

Two kids, one love  
Who cares if we make it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap on this one! i'm planning on writing extras for this story since there's so many characters that needs their stories to be told
> 
> and if you know where the lyrics from the end are from, congrats you deserve a veteran star


End file.
